Heir Black: Under the Serpent's Gaze
by Somadrake
Summary: Hermione as she goes through her second and third years faces inner trials with herself, her friends and family. She must fight to protect those that she cares about from enemies inside and outside the school. All the while keeping her identity secret. All the while under the gaze of a serpent.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Summer Time

**Author's Note:** **This book will encompass year 2 and 3. It'll be separated in seasons. Pre-Year 2, Year 2, Pre-Year 3 and Year 3. The Synopsis of each season will be posted before it starts.**

 **Pre-Year 2:**

 **Hermione when summer truly begins is taken from her family by Arcturus and sent off to train. Harry lives with the Dursley surprised that his summer was going fine. Ron struggles with living in the shadows of his siblings and the lack of letters in the beginning from Harry. Neville struggles under the harshness of his Gran, visiting his parents and his Uncle Algie. Daphne and Tracey are both embroiled in discussions of betrothal contracts.**

Chapter 1

 **Summer Summer Time**

 **June 20, 1992**

With the children gone the teachers had their normal end of the year…powwow where they drank to having a castle without children or being able to go home fully to their families. Teaching at Hogwarts was a lifetime commitment and sometimes it wore heavily on their families or significant others if they had one. Singles like Severus and Minerva had it relatively easy in that regard. Sadly, they both were purposefully single neither of them wanting more.

This year, the get together was held in the dungeons. As, Severus poured himself a drink of some firewhiskey he sighed. "Your snakes were a tad adamant in their refusal to join class Severus." Pomona said huffing. He simply smirked as he settled into a chair.

"They were angry rightly so. As was I." Severus said in response.

"You can't let us get one win without harping about it can you?" Minerva asked with a roll of her eyes sipping from her own drink.

"Not at the expense of the…feelings of my students. Albus gave points where they weren't due. He knew this when he did it. If he'd given the points properly I wouldn't have minded." _Mostly because my snakes would've won regardless._

Bethesda snorted from where she was drinking. "Ah yes, we've heard the story when you reamed the others at how horribly done their protections were."

"My seeing eyes saw this to be true." Sybil remarked causing a bark of laughter to escape Aurora's lips and Severus to sneer at her. Minerva just wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"What nonsense?" Filius remarked. "You as well as I know that the divination you teach here is borderline fraudulent." Sybil huffed her wide eyes glaring at her fellow teachers who were laughing at her expense.

"Well you try to teach dozens of dunderheaded children without any divining abilities who only take your class as a joke or an easy grade. And quit before or during their OWL year before I can actually get to the better stuff." She shot back.

The other teachers could only shrug knowing it was true. Divination was a joke at Hogwarts. There have been less Seers in the Hogwarts in the last few centuries. There used to be at least ten to fifteen Seers or magic diviners. Not only that the divination course has been tossed out the window. Divination was about seeing what's not there, not just about the future. Several spells that divine the location of something, tracking charms, and even spells that assessed injuries were a form of divination that used to be taught at Hogwarts until the ministry outlawed most of the divination spells or simply had another branch of magic teach the necessary spells.

It was a sad time they were all living in. None of the teachers could teach how they wanted, spells, charms, curses, jinxes, hexes or anything they wanted to their charges due to the Ministerial constraints. Magic at Hogwarts used to be abundant. Classes taught during the Founder's time no longer taught. They all knew of it…anyone who read Hogwarts A History knew that the school used to teach over thirty subjects not just the eight core subjects and an added on six extra subjects.

Yes, indeed it was a sad time, they lived in when magic that used to be so vibrant and full in their country has become worse than a shadow of its former self.

The teachers decided to move from that depressing topic onto another one. "How about we discuss more safety precautions for the students. We had Vol-sorry Severus" Septima said when she saw him wince and discreetly clutch his arm, "I mean the Dark Lord here."

"There isn't much we can do. The Headmaster controls the wards and I'm beginning to think Albus has indeed begun to lose his mind." Minerva said. After all he was the one who suggested the chess board as a protection.

"More patrols at night. How about instead of one of us two of us, Filch and the ghosts patrol at night?" Filius offered.

"That could work." Rolanda popped up. "I have more free time than the lot of you so I could."

"Rolanda dear you don't even live at the castle." Bethesda said. The flying instructor reminded them that she lived only in Hogsmead. A hop skip and a jump away.

The lot of them continued passing their ideas back and forth over drinks. None of them believed this pow wow would be fun. Hopefully next year it is.

 **June 23-30 1992**

Harry ran up to the Rover-800 where Hermione was sitting in the back seat of the car. Harry happily opened up the door to the car and slid into the back seat. She greeted him with a quick hug and looked at his relatives. Vernon and Petunia were glowering towards the car as they backed away. Her father quickly drove off. "How has your summer been so far?" Hermione finally asked after they were ten minutes into their drive.

"It's been okay. I've mostly stayed in my room doing homework and Mipsy's been fetching my meals." Harry told her.

"Same here. I'm almost finished. I just have to finish Professor Snape's essay." Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Seriously, I barely got through my Charms, Herbology and History homework and you're telling me you're almost done?" Hermione shot him a cocky smirk to which he rolled his eyes to.

The two of them left continued talking about each other's letters that they got from their friends. Hermione revealed that Ron's been followed around by his sister who was constantly asking about the Great Harry Potter. It made Harry blush since Ron didn't put that in his letter to him just that his sister was getting on his nerves.

Hermione of course didn't reveal anything of importance in regards to the letters she got from Blaise. The boy revealed that he was having an extravagant late birthday party of some sort and wanted to invite her. She told him that she couldn't but would send him another gift.

"Why can't you go?" Harry asked. Hermione blinked remembering that she didn't tell him that she was leaving England.

"That's right I didn't tell you that I was leaving England next week." Hermione remarked a lot.

"What why?"

"My Uncle is taking me away on…a business trip I believe. Don't worry though, my parents and siblings should still be here so if you want to ride and play with them you can."

Harry sighed heavily. Hermione waited for him to say something. "It's a good thing we can hang out before you leave then."

"That it is."

The rest of the car ride was filled with mindless chatter and music on the radio. Before long, they arrived at Hermione's home. The two of them immediately left the car and ran into the house. Both shuddered a bit when they felt the wards that encompassed the yard. "Jay, Cray get your brooms!" Hermione shouted through the house.

"Harry's here!" Cray ran down the stairs with his broom in hand and greeted Harry followed by a slightly more lethargic Jay with her broom.

"Hi Harry," Jay greeted him with a small smile and wave. Harry beamed at her and waved back.

The three siblings led Harry to the back of the house where they had his broom sitting in a closet right next to Hermione's. Hermione grabbed her Silver Arrow and Harry did the same with his Quicksilver. She then picked up the Quaffel since Harry didn't bring his snitches and it was supposed to be fun not training.

The four of them took the skies passing around the Quaffel ducking around each other playing keep away. Harry didn't question why they weren't getting odd looks from Muggles until they reached the ground for a break.

"The Wards keeps muggles from seeing anything related to magic." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Is it alright if I came here and hung out even when you're gone? And I also want to practice with the training snitches you got me." He squirmed under look.

"I don't mind but you have to schedule it with my parents since they'll be the ones picking you up." She reminded him.

"Hey! Let's get back to it!"

Somehow, they ended up playing a two on two game of Quidditch. Hermione and Jay ended up being the 'keepers' of the fences they hovered by as the two boys duked it out above the house. Cray did this awesome trick and feinted Harry and went straight for the goal.

Hermione quick on her broom shot out startling her brother causing him to turn. She followed him and knocked the Quaffel right out of his hand. It fell but Harry darted down grabbing it before it hit the ground. He then flew towards Jay and tossed it. Jay caught it in her hands making a save.

The game continued like this until Hermione's parents called them in to eat lunch. The children descended onto the backyard and went into the house ready to eat. Both Hermione and Harry thought if their vacation continued this way it would be brilliant.

 **HGHG**

Their vacation continued with Harry coming over on odd days. On some days, he'd bring his snitches to do solo training, others he would play with mostly Cray because Hermione and Jay weren't that into Quidditch but did enjoy riding their brooms. One day, Harry came over he revealed something worrying to Hermione.

"Hey have you gotten anymore letters from Ron or Neville?" He asked Hermione. Hermione blinked.

"Yes, I have why?" She asked.

"It's just that I've not been getting any from them." She furrowed her brows.

"That's odd? Someone might be interfering with your mail. I'll write them and ask them if they've sent you mail."

Two days later Harry came back over. Hermione told them what she learned that they were indeed sending him letters but he wasn't answering them. "But I haven't gotten any letters except from you!" He shouted in annoyance. Hermione frowned she was using Indra to send her letters. Maybe whoever was messing with her male couldn't mess with Indra.

"I'll write them and tell them to send letters through Indra." Hermione said. Harry nodded. "Now, let's hang out I have only three more days left."

And those three days went quickly for Hermione. She hung out with her siblings, parents and best friend/cousin. During those three days Harry's problem with his mail stopped when Indra began delivering the letters. It wasn't hard to see that he was marginally relieved when he came over the last day. When he did he had a surprise waiting for him.

"Harry since today is last my last day here and I'm leaving Indra with you so you can keep getting letters I'm going to give you this." Hermione handed him a brand new blue Nokia 101 mobile with its charger. She showed him her black one. "I don't need to tell you how to use one do I?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry said staring at it.

"My family's numbers are already programmed inside so you'll really just have to click on our names to call us."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry finally said. He struggled a bit with his happiness.

 **HGHG**

The next day Hermione was up early her things packed and ready to go. Arcturus was already downstairs in the sitting room waiting for her. She walked up to him and gave him a slight bow. "Welcome," Arcturus simply smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Bir take my heir's things. I'm sure you've already said your goodbyes. We must leave immediately." He pulled a simple book. "This is a portkey." Hermione's interest peaked. She's never took a portkey before. She heard they were as odd and annoying to use to travel as apparating was. But Portkey was a safe way to travel for groups of people trying to get to the same destination. "This portkey will take us to a friend's place in Rome."

"Why are we going to Rome?" Arcturus did not answer and when she touched the portkey he said.

"Highlander."

Hermione felt even more disorientated than when she side along apparated with Arcturus for the first time. She felt her body twisting and turning sideways. She kept a tight hold onto the portkey and distantly heard Arcturus shout run in place. She did as she was told and moved her legs in a running motion. The portkeys twisting and turning stopped.

Her running kept her from falling flat on her face when she touched the ground. Although, she still did almost tumble.

"Is this her?" A harsh male's voice was heard. She looked up at this. All she could tell was that she was in a dark room with barely any furniture. The person who spoke was in the background.

"Yes, Gaius this is her my heir Hermione Black." He introduced her. "Hermione this is my old friend Gaius Caelius." Out of the shadows appeared a tall man much taller than Arcturus but not on the level of a half-giant.

The first thing she noticed about Gaius was his strikingly good looks. He had long golden brown hair with flecks of grey that was pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were an amazing violet. His face was chiseled in a fashion that she was sure one of the ancient Greek sculptors had sculpted him themselves. Surprisingly, on his face was a scar right across his eye as if he was cut there by a sword.

He wore if Hermione's eyes weren't deceiving her, an old fashion Roman military armor. On his torso was what seemed like a shirt of red scaled armor but…instead of metal it seemed to be some type of lizard scales. If she was a gambling girl she'd guess it to be some form of dragon. On his waist was a sheathed sword and he wore a pleated armor skirt around his waist with some type of tight short pants that stopped at his knees.

"Gaius, is an old friend that fought with me during the Continental War against Grindelwald." 

**Endnote:** **This was just a little introduction to what they all will be doing this summer. I have chapters partially finished and the others are already charted out all I have to do is write them. So, I'm thinking I'll be finished with Pre-Year 2 around October 15** **th** **ish. Give or take a few days. Anyway I'm sorry for the delay and the next update should be in by Friday my time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione's Summer Part 1

**Author's Note:** **Okay, as promised here is your update. I will warn you that the upcoming chapters are rather long. If it, is a problem to scroll through it then I'll think about breaking the chapters up having them at least five thousand words a piece. Also, for those of you have been reading the chapter in all bold I'd like to apologies. I uploaded the chapter in a format that was easier for me to use but apparently it's shit so yeah. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see if I can update within the next two weeks.**

Chapter 2

 **Hermione's Summer Part 1**

 **June 30, 1992**

"Wait but I thought you supported Grindelwald!?" Hermione asked in astonishment as she stared at Arcturus.

"It is true I supported his movement from and ideological standpoint and a few members of my family joined his crusade. How did you think I got my Order of Merlin 1st Class?" Arcturus said the last part with a bit of a smile before looking off sadly. He continues on. "Later, I realized a little into the war that I didn't not want any part of his war because he was not doing it for the ideology he was doing it for himself. And I failed in realizing that two times but…I hope you won't make the same mistakes as I." He finished sadly.

"And that, is where I come in young one." Gaius spoke gaining Hermione's attention once more.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked him.

"To learn that only you can help yourself." He said ominously his eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Wha-" She began but he raised his sword and bright light overwhelmed her senses before turning into darkness.

 **July 1, 1992**

She woke up to a dimly lit…cell on a straw cot. There was dirt and what seemed like bloodstains all over the floor. The walls. Really anywhere you could look. Hermione wore rag that fit over her a bit like a poncho. Shackles were on her legs and feet. She noticed they had weird inscriptions them. There were bars on the doorway it seemed as if there were words inscribed on the metal of them. They were a bit different from the ones on shackles. She closed her eyes trying to reach for her magic but it was wrong. She gasped in pain as she felt a pinprick in her chest.

Her magic didn't answer her call. Her wands…were gone too. She looked around fear coloring her heart. No magic, no wand. She was in trouble she was weak. What happened to her magic? She asked herself. Did the room dampen her magic? She looked around. The inscriptions on the cell bars she walked to the cell bars.

Hesitantly, Hermione touched them. She regretted the action as soon as she did. The bars became hot as soon as her hands touched them and singed them before she was able to retract them. Hissing in pain, she backed away from the bars glowering in anger and fear. She wondered why Arcturus would leave her here. Where was he? Where were all her things?

She came with him thinking it'd be a vacation of sorts with similar lessons from the past year and a half she had with him. Nothing of the sort was going on at the moment. Was she wrong to trust her Grand Uncle? She stumbled back to her cot and drew her knees to her chest. No. There had to be some reason she was here. She just had to wait for that reason to become plain.

So, Hermione waited.

And waited.

And then he appeared. Gaius. He walked up to the bars of her cell still in his armor. Or maybe it was a different set. She didn't know. "So…" he drawled his violet eyes gleaming with an unknown emotion or intent. "…how does it feel to be powerless and at my mercy? Are you scared?" He asked.

Hermione stayed quiet not willing to answer. He smirked at her.

"Don't want to answer. That's fine." He walked away leaving Hermione alone to her thoughts once more.

The young witch closed her eyes trying once more to access her magic. All she received was the familiar stabbing pain in her chest. She choked a bit this time and looked at her shackles. The carvings…runes were unfamiliar. Were they blocking her from her magic? She wondered.

 **July 2, 1992**

The day came or rather she thinks it was day. In her shitty cell, there was no windows which meant no sun light. All she knew was the light from the torches. They were always on. She couldn't even count on being able to tell the time by food. She wasn't given any.

 **July 3, 1992**

Hermione could barely move or think straight. It was her second day without food or water. Her throat was parched and her limbs were heavy. She could barely crawl her way off of her cot let alone stand. Why was this happening to her? Why is Arcturus letting this happen? What did she do to deserve this? She wondered.

 **July 4, 1992**

Her chest ached from lack of access to her magic. Her mind numb from questions of why. Her throat sore and lips dry and chapped from lack of water. Her stomach growled again. She distantly heard approaching footsteps. Then they stopped right in front of her cell. Hermione slowly looked up. Gaius was standing there once more.

"So, how does it feel to be powerless and at my mercy?" He asked again.

Hermione opened her mouth and spoke. "…" Sounds failed to escape her lips. She tried again and again before she finally was able to get out one word… "water." With that she passed out.

 **HGHG**

"Was this necessary sir?" The boy appeared wearing a similar armor like that of Gaius save for it being blue. His golden eyes stared at the black-haired girl who his Head officer kept locked in the jail.

"Tiberius, it is not your place to question me." Gaius gave the grey-haired youth a stern look. He bowed his head and stepped back as Gaius stepped forward. The Head Centurion waved his hand and the cell bars disappeared. He himself did not plan this…test of wills for the young Hermione. Arcturus did but he still felt guilty about almost starving the girl to death with magic deprivation along with food deprivation so she'd have no energy.

Gaius wondered if the girl realized why she felt so weak so soon. A magical could go days without eating if necessary, their magic keeping them energized and from dying. A magical dying from hunger or dehydration was unheard of unless they were deliberately kept from sources of sustenance. Still, they would be significantly weaker if they did not eat.

He walked to the girl and knelt beside her. Gaius then proceeded to unlock her shackles. What happened next made him marvel. With the shackles off her a low glow emitted from her body silvery. Then electricity crackled around her skin. The Head Centurion leaped backwards as the electricity expanded even more.

He watched as her dry lips moistened and the cracks on her lips healed. The burns on her hands from touching the bars were healed. Her skin looked fuller and the dirt was washed off her by magic. Whatever her magic was doing, it wasn't just healing her. In fact, it seemed to be returning her to the state she was before she entered the cell. Gaius could only wonder what was causing this. This wasn't normal. Was she a natural healer, that would explain the lips but what about the dirt? He wondered.

"Um…Head Centurion Gaius, who is she?" Tiberius asked once her magic died down. Gaius simply pursed his lips.

"Family member of a good friend of mine." He simply said. He then turned and walked back out of the cell but not before ordering a servant to leave her food and drink.

 **HGHG**

Hermione woke hours later. The shackles were off of her and she could feel her magic again. Tears of joy almost flowed out of her eyes at this. She stood up from where she was and was about to walk to the bars to break out when she saw food and drink. It reminded her of her hunger and thirst. She dropped down pulling the bowl of what looked like porridge with a piece of bread attached to it and cup of water to her. She ate first.

The porridge tasted divine to her pallet after not having eaten in days. The stale bread tasted as good as well cooked sweat bread. Hermione was a happy witch when she swallowed down all her water.

When she finished eating she made her way back to her cot. She closed her eyes and crossed her legs and began to feel for her magic. She felt it thrum beneath her skin and turned her inner eyes towards it. There it was as beautiful as it has always been an array of colors wrapping and flowing around each other. She opened her eyes empowered now that she had her magic once more.

But how could she leave the cell? She was not a wandless magic user. She swallowed roughly and opened her eyes. She walked over to the bars once more. They thrummed with magic as she touched them. She hissed in pain once more and quickly pulled back. Scowling she looked at her hands. They were healing again and she was thankful for the unicorn blood that was running through her system.

Hermione sighed and thought about how to get out. And then it came to her. Her wild magic. It wasn't a type of magic that was restrained by wands. It was simply chaotic and her elemental magic just was too. Both could be used. She began to will a ball of lightning to form in her hand.

All that happened was a little static appearing in her hand. She snarled with frustration. _Calm down Hermione._ She told herself. _You can do this._ She inhaled and exhaled before concentrating once more. Slowly but surely, her magic formed the way she wished it to. She placed her hand forward the ball of lightning crackling in her hands and pressed it to the bars.

As soon as she did she realized she made a terrible mistake. The lightning hit the runic symbols causing a chain reaction. The bars exploded not only outward but inward towards herself. The young witch was thrown backwards from the bar to the far side of the cell, her head cracked against the wall. She saw nothing but blackness for a few seconds.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before her regular sight returned. With aching and burning limbs, she stood up. She stumbled her way towards the hole made between the bars. Finally, she was out of her cell. She distantly heard shouting coming from the left. Instead, she turned right and hobbled down the passageway.

She heard shouting in a foreign language. It sounded Italian. Maybe a more modern form of Latin. It didn't matter. Either way she was getting out of here. Hermione turned another corner hoping for an exit only to find a dead end. That wasn't going to stop her. She made a few steps backwards and held at her hand forming that electric ball again and tossing it to the wall.

The wall exploded outwards and light shined in. She grinned and stepped through only to find herself being held at sword point by numerous armored…guards. She raised her hands in surrender knowing she was deep shite.

 **July 5, 1992**

It's been a whole day since she was recaptured. Now she sat with the shackles back on her in what seemed to be Gaius's office. She assumed such since he sat behind the relatively large desk with his name on a name plate. Hermione swallowed as he simply stared at her. No magic, no Occulumency shields. No magic, no way out. There was no way she was fighting this man barehanded. He'd kick her arse.

"Why am I here?" Hermione finally asked beginning the conversation. Gaius stared at her for a moment.

"You are interesting." He began. "You healed yourself, only natural healers have that ability now I know you are not a natural healer." _Or someone blessed with Unicorn blood._ She thought but didn't say it. Gaius stared at her for a moment causing her to fidget. She hoped he didn't hear that.

"Arcturus wanted me to train you how to survive." Gaius told her. "I left you there, no food no water and you clung to life. It symbolizes a will to live. I took the shackles off you to see if you'd make an attempt to escape. You did. That symbolized your will to want freedom. You showed will to survive by not allowing your injuries to not stop your escape. Although, you began to heal as you ran."

"So, what? I passed your test?" Hermione asked. Gaius looked at her for a moment.

"Yes, you passed." He paused and looked like he was gathering his thoughts. "From this day, onward you will be a student at Legionis Ludo my school."

"And my tutelage at Hogwarts?" She asked. Gaius snorted.

"You will return there in fall with the rest of your year mates. I only have you for the summer sadly." He sighed this. "Centurion of Triarii, Tiberius will take you to your barracks."

"Wait barracks."

"As he does so he'll explain to you about our school." He continued ignoring her outburst. "You will be given books that you will need for the classes you will take. You have two months to learn and I hope you learn fast. Tiberius, you may entire now." He said the last part loudly.

A young male entered the room older than Hermione by at least five years. She glowered at both Gaius and Tiberius. Gaius drew his sword and waved it making her shackles disappear. She wasn't foolish enough to attack him even with her magic. She didn't even think magic could be done with a sword. Was that his foci? She wondered.

"Upon completion of your two months of schooling here you shall be returned your wands. During your stay if your behavior is acceptable I will return you your trunk and your…mobile phone I believe it's called. Letters will be forwarded to you and will be sent out in post once a week. Tiberius will explain the rest." He waved his hand in a clear dismissal.

Hermione shot both of them a glare before turning on her feet and walking out of the room. Tiberius caught up with a jog.

"Slow down there." Tiberius said in English. He had an accent but it wasn't overbearing to the language he was choosing to speak. Hermione sighed and relaxed her posture glowering still at him. "I know this isn't ideal but your…I believe you Brits call it Head of House has ordered you to stay here and complete this training. Now, I don't know why he wants you to since you get a magical education at Hogwarts but you should at least be willing to learn."

Hermione wanted to argue with him. But he was right, her Head of House wanted her here. It was a command she be here at the most and a want at the least. She wouldn't deny him his right. And there also had to be a reason that he wanted her here in the first place. She'll learn that reason soon enough.

"Fine. Tell me about your school." He grinned.

"For starters, Legionis Ludo has a much longer history than your Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Legionis is located in Rome. The school was founded at the height of the Roman Empire around 118 CE about eight hundred or so years before Hogwarts was founded. Legionis is the most prestigious school in Italy although not as famous as the other European schools it has a high standing in the worldwide ranking of schools. It stands at number twenty out of the fifty schools teaching around the world. By the way your Hogwarts stands at forty." At this Hermione nearly tripped over her feet.

"What!?" She asked.

"It used to have a higher standing but recently has begun a downward spiral in educational standing. The only subjects that worth any salt at the school is maybe Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy and maybe what you lot call Ancient Runes." He explained. Hermione's eyes widened and she knew she'd have to research this later on her own. She was having and would be having a substandard education in her classes at Hogwarts. Why? For now, she needed to know more about Legionis.

"Tell me more about Legionis."

"As I was saying Legionis has a long history and was created at the height of the Roman empire. Our school primarily teaches combat after regular core classes. We have a wide variety of history lessons; the school can be attended year-round with a few breaks so students my visit their family. Of course, summer term is optional. Our students are mostly Greek or Roman in origin. The hierarchy of the school goes like this, Head Senior Centurion which is our Headmaster Gaius, we then have Senior Centurions which are the teachers, Centurions are…what you would call prefects of the student body, Legionnaires which are regular students. And even within those rankings we have a 3-cohort ranking system."

"Cohort one is called the Triarii which I am a Centurion of along with three others. The Triarii are the academy elite…purebloods, newbloods and so on. Triarii generally use shields and swords as a magical focus. Cohort two is called Principes which are the second class at the school they use spears and swords as foci. The lowest of the ranks are called the Hastati and can only use swords as foci. Of course, all of us use other magical foci like wands as well as wands being organic substances unlike metal are able to harness mana better."

Mana. Hermione thought. She read about how others call magic mana or ether while the British simply call magic energy magic. Curious. She was becoming more interested in learning magic.

"Are the Hastati incapable of casting like the Triarii and Principes. Is that why they're such a low rank?" Hermione asked. She asked this because she thought or rather assumed they taught their squibs how to use what little magic they have in their magic cores despite being unable to cast. After all, squibs could still make potions and use magical objects.

"No. Although we do teach our lowbloods how to harness their limited magic it is not the reason why they are the lowest rank. The Hastati are usually first to third years or students who do not do well academically. Of course, you will start off as a Hastati. Your ranking may raise through your academic performance or any bouts in the Coliseum."

"Coliseum?" She asked.

"We have Coliseum contests two times a week. If you win two matches then you will rise up a rank but that does not necessary mean you will change cohorts. You should be given a rulebook to help you along there once we reach your barracks it will be with your things." He told her. "Now follow me as I give you a tour."

Tiberius cleared his throat as he led her out of the building. Surprisingly or rather unsurprisingly students walked around in their armor all giving her cursory glances. She grimaced. She was still in those rags she'd been given. "This is the…Learning Hall where the classrooms are held as well as where the Teacher's offices are. It's at the center of the academy." He pointed to the hall they left.

He showed her the mess hall where food was served. The training grounds that was a half a mile walk or so from the Learning Hall. The Coliseum was only a half a mile from that and it was huge reminiscent to the one's she'd seen pictures from her World History classes in the muggle history. The barracks were close to the mess hall building and was pretty much in between that and the Learning Hall.

There were six barrack buildings. Each barrack building was large and not at all what one would normally think of barracks. On the front of each building there was an emblem. The Triarii had an emblem of a sword and shield. The Principes had an emblem of the crossing of a sword and spear. The Hastati had an emblem of two swords crossing.

Hermione was taken to the Hastati barracks by Tiberius after the tour. Upon entering with Tiberius, the students lounging in what would be the common room stood in attention. The common room…was she wouldn't say horrid looking but there seemed to be second hand armchairs and sofas around. A bookcase on the left looked a bit old. Was that because they were Hastati? She wondered.

"Relax everyone." Tiberius said with a grin. He pointed to Hermione. "This is Hermione Black from today until late August she will be a member of Legionis. As such, she will like everyone start in the Hastati cohort. You are to treat her cordially. I'm sure that her bed has already been made, please show her, her communal room." With that he left.

A girl a bit older than Hermione maybe three years walked forward. "I am Arachne Fotos. Centurion of Hastati. I'll show you your room." She turned on her heel and walked away. Hermione followed with a sigh as she passed numerous rooms. She was led towards the end of the hall. "This is your room. Your books and clothing have already been put inside. You are not to cause trouble with your roommates if you do so you will get a mark against you. Is that understood Ms. Black."

"Yes," She ground out before walking inside. There were four beds, bunk beds at that in the room. Hermione noticed all but one bed had nothing on it. On the one in the far corner there clothing folded on that bed. As well as other miscellaneous objects that she was sure were needed at the school. She assumed that was hers and was given affirmation from Arachne. She walked over to it and frowned when she noticed that she mostly had that armor clothing except this armor was more like chain mail.

Obviously armor type denoted rank. She had two sets of chain mail chest…plates. Two sets of bronze armor…sleeves? And two sets of what seemed to be metal shin guards. She had no idea what the true word for them would be. Next to that was what looked like a straight sheathed short sword. Longer than a dagger but smaller than a long sword. She picked up the sword and was surprised at how heavy it was. _This will be hell to constantly swing around._ She thought to herself.

The sword seemed to be simple in design though. She pushed it back into the sheath and looked for her clothes. Surprisingly her muggle clothing that she brought along with her was there. She was relieved at that. Next to that was folded clothing. She lifted up and was surprised that she saw relatively modern versions of tunic shirts. They were in different colors. There were two black shirts, two red shirts, four blue shirts and two white tunic shirts.

The white tunic shirts had somewhat of a hood on them and were immaculately spun. The black tunic shirts had high collars similar to that of a catholic priest's collar and slit down the middle with two low buttons. The two tunic shirts were more like dresses from the length and there was a leather belt attached to it. The four blue shirts were of a lighter fabric than the other ones. But mimicked the black tunic in the high collar. All of the shirts had the school emblem on it which seemed to be of an eagle of some kind atop a perch with a laurel wreath circling the eagle. Above the eagle was written the words Invictus. All of it was golden.

There were also 6 pairs of trousers. Two of which were short trousers like that of tights. Another two were a loose pair of short trousers and the last two were regular trousers. All of them were black.

She looked at the next object. It looked to be a book. It was called **Legionis Ludo: A Compendium**. It was obviously a book about the school. It could probably give her a fuller account of the rules here. Underneath that were a list of books…most likely what she'd be studying here. The books read: **Sorcery and Swords by Maedrod Goldmace, Chaos and Divination: A Study of Magic by Caius Demos, Arcane Meditation: Your Inner Self by Ivanov.**

None of the names sounded familiar but given how many books the British Ministry bands on a daily basis it didn't surprise Hermione that she didn't know of them. Honestly, one-day Britain will be the least learned magical population…well if they kept up with the way things are going. She didn't want that to happen to her home country despite how many sheep live there. She also didn't want her children having subpar knowledge.

Maybe, that is why Arcturus wanted her to study here. So, she can know more about other branches of magic that aren't well known or are just so bloody obscure that you'd have to search Britain from shore to shore to shore to find out anything about it or move to a different country. Regardless, it seems like she's found her ambition though.

She shook her head clearing those thoughts to revisit later. Moving along, she picked up a time table and blanched.

Wake up: five a.m. Breakfast served 5:30-6:15. First class Monday: Swordsmanship with Senior Centurion Weapons Master Borgia at Training Grounds from 6:35-7:45. 8:00-9:45 Magic Swordsmanship: Invocations Learning Hall in Dueling Room 3 Senior Centurion Swordmage Borgia, Break from 10:00-10:30, Magic Theory: Spellwork Learning Hall in Classroom 219 from 10:45-12:00 (no book necessary) Senior Centurion Petro, 12:30-2:00 free time and lunch time, 2:30-4:30 Magic Self-actualization (Arcane Meditation needed) Senior Centurion Moore Classroom 220. Dinner seven.

Her first day was packed and she had double periods for most of her classes. And Tuesday wasn't any better. Her first class gladly didn't start until eight but it was the same class. Her breakfast still early so if she didn't get up she didn't eat. After that she had Senior Centurion Moore again after her break at 10:45-11:45 for Magic Self-Actualization, then it was…Arcane Arts: Wild Magic Classroom 102 Senior Centurion Mihai 2:30-3:30. She literally had a class to teach her how to use wild magic.

Excitement bubbled up. Arcturus must've known her struggle with the subject. She still wasn't even fully sure what Wild Magic was. Not even the author of her arcane magic book seemed to have an idea which obviously meant he could not use such magic.

Back to her schedule the class after that was Mentalist Magic in Classroom 217 Senior Centurion Malaki from 3:45-4:20, Healing Arts in Infirmary 3 floor 2 Senior Centurion Homeopath Caruso. After that class, she was done for the day. After that the days replicated themselves save for Thursday and Saturday which had Coliseum listed on the schedule from her first-class meeting until evening. Her classes were from Monday through Saturday and her only break seemed to be Sunday.

She didn't count the Coliseum days as break days because she would surely be learning something if she watched the matches or even participated in one. It was curious though, that she had not one book for some of these classes. Did that mean that the books she had doubled for the classes or that the teachers already had books for the class? Or maybe she didn't need any.

She placed her schedule back down and picked up the folded parchment next to it which…was a guide to the school. A map really. She placed that down and began to fold back her belongings. She paused in thought…where was she supposed to put her clothes. She furrowed her brow. She looked up under the bed to see if there was some sort of storage compartment down there and she found two relatively large wooden boxes. She pulled one out but could not open it.

She assumed that was for her bunkmate and pulled the next one out. That one she could open. She dumped her armor and clothing as well as every book she had in there save for the one about the school and a pair of clothes she could change out of. Next, she locked the storage box and put it back underneath the bed. She then changed out of the rags she was wearing into her preferred muggle clothing. Once that was done she picked up her book and sat on the bottom bunk and began to read losing herself inside the book of the school until it was time for dinner.

 **July 6-7, 1992**

One loud horn blast woke Hermione up from her slumber. She popped out of the bed stumbling slightly her eyes a bit bleary. She ran her hands through her messy curls and shook off the sleep. Above her, her bunk mate who she discovered was named Ana last night before bed simply leaped off almost clocking her in the head with her feet. "Rise and shine newbie." Ana said cheerfully her storm grey eyes glinting in amusement. Hermione glared at her, her silver blue eyes crackling with annoyance. The girl laughed still and ducked down gathering her things from under the bed.

"Is that alarm thing daily?" She asked with a grumble as she did the same. Pulling out her red tunic shirt. She stripped down and began dressing.

"Yup, you get used to it after a while. Took me like a month my first year." Ana told her, dressing in the red tunic as well.

They both must have the same class together for first period. Hermione found that each shirt meant something. Black was for when you went into the Coliseum, something about being prepared for possible death. Red was for when you had swordsmanship classes which were only two times a week. Blue was for regular classes and just to wear around during the school day if you didn't have classes. White was for religious purposes.

"How long ago was that?" Hermione asked curious. Ana didn't look that much older than herself.

"Just a year ago." Ana responded. "You need help with the armor?" She asked seeing Hermione struggle with the greaves she was trying to get around her ankle. When she finally got it, Ana shrugged. "Guess not? We should hurry don't want to be too late." Ana began to jog off.

"Wait up!" Hermione called.

"Hey! Don't forget your sword." Ana pointed to her sword-less waist. Hermione cursed and turned back buckling the sword to her belt. She turned to see Ana walking off again and jogged after her.

"So why are you in the same class as I am?" Hermione asked. Ana scowled.

"I flunked out last year because I'm shit with swords. Give me a battle staff and I'll fuck you over but a fucking sword well…it's the only reason I'm still in Hastati. You can do as well as you want in the more academic classes but it doesn't matter. The physical classes at the school actually carry more weight."

"Why?"

"It started as a military school for witches and wizards. The Roman Empire employed witches and wizards but found out most of them sucked ass on the battlefield so Legionis was created. Now, being a Hastati isn't so bad it's just you don't get the same privileges as the upper ranks."

"Privileges?" Hermione asked as they entered the mess hall. The sound of a bunch of students in one place filled her ears. She blinked as she saw how many students there actually was. At Hogwarts, she'd guess there were at least two hundred to three hundred students and that was a generous count. It seemed Legionis had at least five hundred students.

"Well, the Principes have better rooming arrangements for one. Unlike us who are all crammed into one room they have two to four in a room. Triarii have similar arrangements except all members have their own rooms. And that's just the base of it."

Hermione was told as she was led through a line. "Is that coffee?" Hermione asked eyes looking at the cup appreciatively. She preferred tea but with her early morning wakeups coffee would keep her alive.

"Yup, the Senior Centurions refuse to allow us to drink what they deem as unnatural pick me ups."

"Unnatural?"

"Um, things like what you Brits would call a Pepper Up potion." She said sounding a bit unsure. Her accent coming out in the sentence. "Frankly I can't see why you'd drink that substance unless you have a cold. The side effects the potions have are less than desirable."

Hermione couldn't agree more than that. She drank that pepper up potion on Halloween and felt like she was on fire the first few minutes afterwards it was a bit annoying.

"I have to ask because you're the sixth person I've met who speaks a good amount of English here. How come?" Hermione asked.

"Well, when coming here most of us already since it's our natural language knows either Latin or Italian. Even the Greeks can speak a bit Latin not well enough to keep up, but well enough to get by until they're immersed so much in the language. But, to get to what you're asking about we all are required to take at least one foreign language course. Of course, you can take more than one like I did. I chose English and Russian because I heard the later would be hard."

"Hmm." Hermione hummed thoughtfully as she grabbed a few breakfast pastries. She noticed Ana put only two pastries on her tray.

"I wouldn't take more than two. Trust me Weapons Master Borgia will have you vomiting up half of that." Ana remarked seeing the four pastries on her tray. Hermione blanched and put two back. She grabbed a coffee and followed Ana to a table where two others sat. She sat down and Ana pointed to the blue and white wearing individuals. "Hermione these are my friends Ramon and Drusilla. Friends this is Hermione my bunkmate and the campus newbie." Both of them gave her a wave. Ramon was a red head with dark blue eyes and Drusilla was a blonde with green eyes. Both seemed to be around Ana's age.

"Yes, she made a right ruckus the other day." Ramon frowned slightly.

"Um, sorry?" Hermione blinked at them. Ana simply smirked. Hermione took in the white shirt Drusilla was wearing and blinked. "I thought those shirts were for religious practices." Drusilla nodded.

"They are but they are also for trainee healers to wear. But, I am wearing it because I have to meet the head Priestess after breakfast for class."

Hermione blinked wondering if she'd get more. When she said nothing else she rightfully assumed she'd get nothing. So, she sipped her coffee before starting to eat breakfast. There was a bit of talking, them in their natural language of Latin. Hermione listened to what sounded like an argument. Of course, she wasn't sure, she wasn't that versed in the language but she knew enough to get by in spell work.

Finally, they decided to speak English with her. Drusilla seemed to be almost as easy going as Ana seemed to be. Ramon was steadily staring at her with obvious distrust but he'd yet to say anything horrible to her. Soon enough, it was time for them to make their way to meet Weapons Master Borgia.

Hermione followed Ana down towards the training grounds to make sure she wouldn't get lost. It was not too long of a walk. They made it to the training grounds along with the other students who had this class. She noticed upon making it to the ground that the grounds were separated by a large fence. There were some students on the other side. They seemed to have similar armor to that of Tiberius.

"Welcome!" A rather tall man with armor like Gaius save for it was red spoke up. He looked along the crowed. "I have heard that among we have a transfer!" His comment through a few looks to Hermione. Most stared blankly ahead with their hands behind their back. "As most of you know I am Piero Borgia, Weapons Master of Legionis Ludo. _I want everyone to do their warmup exercises._ Except you."

Senior Centurion Borgia pointed at Hermione. Ana went off without trouble as did the rest of the class. Hermione, stiffened when the large muscular man walked towards her. "You will call me Weapons Master Borgia. I will instruct you in fighting with a sword." He took her in. "But first you will be in shape. Give me five laps around the field."

Hermione, hesitated before asking, "Do you want me to run around this section or both?" The field or rather grounds were rather large and that was not counting the two sections. She really didn't want to run around both grounds.

"Both." Her eyes widened and he sneered at her. "Move it!"

She jumped a moment before shooting him a harsh look. She began a light jog around the grounds. It was a little awkward running with the sword around her waist. Hermione shifted it so it stopped hitting her leg as she did. After she did that, it was easier to run. The sad thing was that before she got halfway through the first lap she was tired.

But, she kept running refusing to be seen as weak. The young witch glanced towards her classmates, many of them were going through what seemed to be sword forms. None, of them were looking at her but the same couldn't be said about the other class. Many of them were shooting her odd looks.

Finally, she completed the first lap and stopped to pant and rest for a moment. "That's another lap!" Borgia called.

 _Fucker_! She thought a bit maliciously but she went back to running the laps. She paced herself this time, going slowly. That didn't help much. She was still bloody tired as she trudged through the laps. She barely got to her third one. It was a flipping hot out and she was as she feared horribly out of shape. Hermione was sure if it wasn't for her somewhat nightly dueling with Harry during the school year she'd have collapsed by now. Not to mention the Quidditch plays they'd run together.

But as much as Quidditch was a sport she didn't need that much stamina to play. _This sucks._ She thought as she finished another lap. She wasn't willing to stop and get more bloody laps added on.

She wiped sweat from her brow and kept trudging on and on before finally completing the six laps. She just about collapsed on the floor only to be held up by another student. "Woah there newbie." A male said his Italian accent thick and the words came out almost rushed and blending together.

"What?" She asked.

Her legs felt like jelly and her arms were barely better. She felt like she just ran ten miles. She wouldn't be surprised if she ran more. "You can't collapse yet; Weapons Master Borgia still has to teach you sword forms."

"What?" _No break._ She thought to herself.

"That's enough Edwardo go finish sparring with your partner. I will take this one now." Hermione barely righted up when she heard the strong voice Weapons Master Borgia. She looked at the taller man. His brown eyes glinted with amusement.

"I did not think you could do it." He said.

She snorted. "You're not the only one." She muttered lowly.

"Here, this will be your practice sword until you can handle a real one. It will not take long if you practice and do well. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded her head. "Good." He handed her a wooden sword just as long as her real sword. "Follow my motions."

Borgia then proceeded to draw his longsword. It was a simply made sword like her own except for the pommel had what looked like to be some green gem. The Weapons Master put his left foot forward and crouched a bit drawing the sword back and holding it diagonally with both hands across his chest. "Roman beginning forms are relatively simplistic. This form allows for a quick thrust." As soon as he said that he moved his, right foot leading his movement along with a slight twist of the hips the sword was thrust forward. He then twirled expertly turning and slashing across the waist and he returned to the stance in a flurry of feet. He planted and was steady before bringing his sword down in an overhead strike.

"And that was the beginning form of combat. You have ten minutes to practice."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before she separated herself from him. She got in the stance as told and began to move in the form. The thrust was relatively easy. When she tried to move for the slash her feet got tangled up. "Remember to be balanced, do not rush your movements. If you must take it slow, take it slow. Now start from the beginning."

She started again and slowly moved through each of the attacks. When she did something wrong the Weapons Master would correct her. She could the sword strikes but the technique of using her legs to lend power to the attack was confusing. Her legs would get locked up or she'd stumble slightly. It didn't help any that she was exhausted.

"Enough!" He barked. Hermione let the wooden sword fall with relieved exhale. "It is time with your class with my cousin." He pointed to where his other students were heading. She groaned audibly. "You must get in shape."

 _Sod off._ She thought in annoyance. She handed him back his wooden sword before walking over. At least in this class she had a book to study with. She had read some of the book last night in order to keep up with the others.

Hermione went over to where her classmates were walking in a light jog. She caught to an amused Ana who waved her over. "Is everyone's first day like that?" She asked as they walked towards the Learning Hall.

"Maybe." She smirked in return which only made her sigh. It took a while but the finally made it to the hall and all of them walked into Dueling Hall 3. The room was similar to that of a Muggle Gymnasium in some ways. There were…seats lining the walls.

" _Today there is no lecture. We will do what I lectured about in last class. For those who do not know we will begin with infusing our swords with mana. Pair up with partners and focus on siphoning your magic through your sword._ " Swordmage Borgia spoke in Latin. Swordmage Borgia was very different from Weapons Master Borgia. The most obvious difference was the fact that she was female. Save for that they had similar features like black hair and amber eyes. Other than that, she had a lithe body compared to the stockier one that the Weapons Master had.

"Want to pair up?" Hermione asked Ana. The other girl simply shrugged.

"Sure."

Both of them drew their swords albeit Hermione almost dropped hers due to her not knowing how. Ana's lips quirked in obvious amusement and Hermione rolled her eyes. "So how am I supposed to this?"

"Watch." Ana lifted up her sword and her eyes narrowed in concentration. Soon a sky-blue aura shined around the sword. "This is the manifestation of my mana." She said with a small grin.

Hermione sighed seeing as Ana didn't tell her how to do anything. She figured she'd have to concentrate like she did with her wand. The sword was a foci so she'd use it as such. She held the sword a bit away from her body. She remembered what it felt like to search out other magical entities nearby. That focus she used with the unicorns. Closing her eyes, she internally saw her…mana flowing through her body. She opened her eyes and slowly pushed that energy into the sword.

Her sword lit up brightly. A lot brighter than Ana's. Her magic…mana manifested in a blue, violet, green and black mixture that emitted at least six inches from her sword. Although, when she did so she felt lethargy take over. "Hermione dial back the amount of mana." Ana said to her.

Hermione swallowed and pulled some of her energy back into her body. Her mana colors were all still there vibrating fully. Looking around she found that everyone had an aura of magic around their swords. " _Good! Now that it is done, each of you will spar with your partners. Do not move to injure, cross swords only but keep your mana infused with the sword._ " Ana grimaced when hearing this. She then moved into the stance that Weapons Master Borgia had just taught Hermione. Hermione copied.

"How hard is this going to be?" Hermione asked.

"It takes a lot of magical capacity, magical strength and magical potency all together to do this." Out of all Ana said the only thing she truly understood was the first one.

"Potency?" Hermione asked as Ana slowly thrust her sword forward. With little training, Hermione didn't do much but dodge and then swing the sword upward to connect with Ana's. There was a clanking sound and an energy pulse that pushed both of them back.

"Pretty much how you use your magic." Ana responded. Before motioning for Hermione to attack. She swung her sword in horizontal cut. Ana blocked the cut again.

The two of them went back and forth in their sparring like most of the class. During the spar, Hermione's sword went out of mana three times and Ana gave her time to infuse more magic into it. Swordmage Borgia walked over towards them on occasion and looked at her sword a small frown on her face. She had no idea why she wasn't pleasing this instructor although, Hermione herself had quite the few complaints about the fact that she's not truly being taught anything.

Her arms were killing her, the Gymnasium was fucking hot, not as hot as the Mediterranean heat that pissed her off when she was outside. She idly wondered if it was always this hot even in the winters. When her sword fell out of her hand she knew it'd be a long day. This was going to be a long first day.

 **HGHG**

After her lessons with the Borgia's her break started. Hermione, left the learning hall and made her way back to her dorm. She was hot, she was tired and she definitely needed a cool shower and cleaner clothes. She made it back to her dorm in record time. Washed and changed into the blue tunic shirt and the black shorts she began to leave but stopped hesitating slightly as she remembered that others wore their weapons on them even without prompt. So, she attached her sword to her belt.

The young witch then walked out of the Hastati dormitory and towards the Learning Hall once more. She didn't know how much time she had but she walked through the building searching for her class. She found Classroom 219 and entered. She was surprised to see over thirty students inside the class. She didn't do a headcount but from a simple glance she could there was a lot of them.

The young witch looked around for an empty and found one next to a much older student. She was surprised to find that this class had numerous age groups. It seemed from eleven to seventeen at the least. Was this a relatively advanced class? She wondered or were the older students just dunces.

"You're the newbie right?" Hermione looked up at the boy next to her.

"Hermione, and yes." The guy smiled.

"Zacharias." Hermione was annoyed at the name simply because it belonged to an annoying Hufflepuff in her year but she wouldn't begrudge him that. He was at least two or three years older than her. "Well, I'm just warning you that although our teacher doesn't look like much she's a literal genius."

As soon as he said that, in walked a frazzled…student...wearing lab coat. She had frizzy brunette hair and brown eyes that were very tired. She…stumbled to the front of the classroom by the teacher's desk. "Welcome to the third class of Magical Theory: Spellwork. As we have a new student I will repeat my name once more, I am Hailey Petro your Senior Centurion for this class. This class is purely theoretical lecture. I expect you lot to pay attention, you may take notes if you need but I do not plan on stopping unless it is to answer questions. Ready?"

"Yes, Senior Centurion." The entire class said.

Hermione blinked, she's the teacher. She's so young though…she remembered Zacharias's words and shook her head to focus.

"Good. _Let's begin_." The last words were in Latin or rather the more modernized version that they were speaking. " _First and foremost, you must know that words are power. As such, I'll begin with a question. Can anyone tell me why we learn spells to do magic, if we can do this without spells?"_ She waved her hand and the desk floated up before being set down. No one, raised their hand and Hermione found out why in the next second. It was rhetorical. _"Because it's easy this way. That's why we learn what's called spells. Last class I lectured you on what we perceive magic today it is spellwork. I find myself surprised with how limited we have become in spell work. We are stuck in using spells because it is easy but spellwork is important I will not lie and tell you it is not. We use other languages to make spells does anyone know why? Because we don't want someone to up and say…"_ she raised a small dagger, _"die."_ A sickly green stream of magic shot out the dagger and impacted the wall, _"and end up accidentally killing someone."_ Hermione leaned forward in shock not simply because she tossed about the killing curse without a care in the world but because she just simply said die. Not Avada Kedrava the spell name.

 _"_ _Simple how easy it is to use magic right? One word is enough but we have long complicated spells or spell names for spells. It is because of two reasons, the strength of the spell and its potency. Tell me if I were to add die quickly what do you think would happen to the killing curse?"_ She looked at the class and one of the students raised their hands. " _Mr. Woodrow._ "

" _I guess the spell would be faster."_ He said.

 _"_ _Such a simple answer but you are correct. Die quickly."_ The spell shot out of the dagger faster than lightning appears and vanishes. Surprisingly, it did not impact the wall instead it stopped and faded out before reaching it. _"It adds speed to the spell but the spell begins to lack the distance it would normally have. Of course, die or die quickly isn't the actual name for the spell that we use, but it is what the spell does since I had the intent to cast the curse. Had I actually used the spell name the wall would've been destroyed but since I used a variant of the spell word or name the power it had was limited."_

 _"_ _Magic is not limited. Teachers, Instructors around the world will tell you that spells are structured. Magic is unlimited and uncontrollable. We only channel magic we don't control it. You are not meant to control your magic but simply use. That is why spell wording and intent must be so synchronized and not complicated. Spells are structured to put witches and wizards in categories tell me what is so bad about the killing curse!? Nothing, people will tell you, the curse must be cast with hate or maybe you have to have the pure intent on killing someone but the spell can be used for more than just killing an enemy. You could give someone a peaceful death or some animal somewhere the same. Just saying a spell does not necessarily make you evil it is the corruption the spell gives that does it. Spellwork for that matter is dangerous."_ She paused running her hands through her hair.

Hermione couldn't look away from her, she was simply in awe of the young teacher. The only problem was that she was going off on a tangent. This might very well be her favorite class so far.

 _"_ _Back to spell names and casting spells."_

 **HGHG**

The enlightening class that was Magic Theory: Spellwork ended hours ago, Hermione spent the next few hours relaxing during her free time and lunch period. She first stopped by her dorm to pick up her afternoon class book. After eating filling lunch, she wondered the Learning Hall until she came upon an expansive Library. A library that was even bigger than the one at Hogwarts. She looked around in awe taking in the numerous titles. Some of which weren't in Latin, Greek nor English.

She didn't get any of the books though she wanted to, instead she simply looked around. The library was organized by topic of research unlike the Hogwarts library as well. The books were well cared for and even though some hide fraying spines they had this pristine quality to it. The library was like a spiral going up to at least ten levels of stairs.

 _"_ _Tempus!"_ Hermione cast the spell to keep herself from losing it inside this library. She sorrowfully sighed when she saw it was time for Magic Self-actualization.

She made her way through the hallways, she passed paintings of Roman battles, displayed maps and Roman armor on stands. Talking busts lined the pathway of the hallway she was on before she diverged to another and walked up the stairs. She entered her classroom earlier than the other students.

Instead of a classic lecture classroom with rows upon rows of desks. There on the floor were eight miniature tables and a pillow that sat under it. Hermione took her seat on the far right. When she took a seat others trickled into the room and sat books on the table. The silver eyed witch pulled her own book out and set it on the table. She only was able to read the first chapter of **Arcane Meditation.** She sincerely hoped that was enough.

As she thought this, Senior Centurion Moore walked in with loose khaki slacks and a simple white men's blouse. He strode up to the center the class and leaned against the desk. He looked around the room his emerald green eyes glinting in the light almost as bright as his head did as he took in their faces. "This will be our first class of the Summer Semester. I apologize for the delay." He had an accent…what Hermione would call an American one if she didn't know any better. It definitely wasn't English accent or an accent as if he was used to speaking a different language.

"I am Senior Centurion Moore and it is my first time teaching here at Legionis Ludo. I will not bore you with my credentials, instead I shall simply begin this class. Welcome, all. I will begin with saying if you do not like the way I teach there is the door and you are welcome to see if you can transfer to one of the other teachers of this course." He paused eyes looking at them again.

"Tell me do any of you know what the Arcane is?" He asked. Two people raised their hands, Hermione was not one of them. "I don't want a textbook definition." He said and their hands fell. He scowled and Hermione hesitantly rose her hand. "Yes, Miss…"

"Black." She said helpfully. His eyes flickered with recognition and if she wasn't so sure a bit of loathing as well.

"Well Miss Black tell me your understanding of the Arcane."

"It's magic." Hermione hesitated. "Magic that warps time and space, controls the flow of mana that we as witches and wizards are able to manipulate."

"That is a good enough explanation of your understanding of it." Moore responded. "The fact of the matter is the Arcane is not something we can define." At this he looked at the rest of the class. "It is considered to some the origin of magic and to others the origin of time. Miss Black spoke of how we manipulate the Arcane flow of mana. I wish to say she is incorrect a sense. We do not manipulate it but instead we are allowed to manipulate it. Magic is not in our control but is part of our beings. Not something that we are wholly aware of. The Arcane allows us to manipulate energy, convert substance to another or call on the services of other magical beings…creatures like that of snake or even a grim if you so desire."

"What one needs to understand to manipulate the Arcane properly so as not to anger forces we don't understand is to see what magic we specialize in. That is what you will learn in this class. You will learn meditation a way to see inside yourself, view your inner soul. Not your inner magic but your soul to understand how to manipulate your forces. Your mana is bright and will blind you with colors you are not ready to see." Someone raised their hand. "Yes Mister"

"Scala Sir. You say we are not ready to see what do you mean?" Scala asked.

"The inner self your soul you will find will be one solid color ranging from white or black to the prism colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue or violet. Whichever form your soul takes I will separately instruct you on what magic you should focus on. That does not mean that other forms or branches of magic you will be unable to use it will just not come as naturally as the color your soul takes. Of course, later in the class I will allow you to view your mana and from there I will explain to you as it shows you many colors what other magic you can will be great at. There are these odd branches of magic that are so esoteric or random that you will have to hire a specific instructor for that magic."

Hermione raised her hand again. "Yes, Miss Black."

"Does that mean that our mana will show us different colors than what our soul shows us. For instance, more than the prism colors."

"Yes, it could." His response was short. "That said, when we do begin meditation I do not want any of you delving further than what you should. Nor, do I want any of ya'll practicing this meditation outside of the class. It can be easy to lose yourself within your mind. I want you all to read right now section 4 in Chapter 2 about the dangers of inner meditation. I don't care if you've already read it I want you to not only read it but understand it. I will quiz you on the matter next class."

 **HGHG**

Senior Centurion's Wild Magic class was empty. Save for Hermione herself and the teacher of the course. Mihai was a tall brown skinned man with black hair and kind eyes. He stared at Hermione for a moment before smiling. "Welcome. This class has not seen a student in many years. Wild magic is a rare gift." He said.

Hermione hesitated before speaking. "What will I be learning? All books I've read about Wild Magic have mostly been conjecture." She stated.

"It is not a well written about magic because there is a severe lacking in the number of Wild Mages. Around the world at this moment in time there are only five documented. Six if I'm now counting you as one. Just to let you know this class will not be formally structured each lesson will most likely just consist of us talking until I get into the heavier stuff. Now then let's begin our lesson."

Centurion Mihai clapped his hands together and the bangles on his wrists struck together creating a tinkling clattering sound. "Tell me what you have noticed about your wild magic." Hermione frowned in confusion. He must've noted the look because he smiled. "Just tell me things you can do that you do not believe others can."

She hesitated for a second wondering how much she should reveal. "Well, I can feel the magic within living creatures and detect certain aspects about them, I can talk to unicorns and well this is elemental but I can control lightning a bit or rather I generate it."

"I'll admit that I am not surprised you can talk to magical creatures. Wild magic is especially in tune with nature. You'll find most element magic not only your natural affinity for the lightning magic will come easier to you than most but it will also be stronger. You will also be able to take in magic of other magical creatures." He looked at her knowingly and she flushed.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"About the Unicorn blood? It was a guess I made after hearing you say you could speak to unicorns. Gaius told me that you heal quickly despite not being a natural healer. Unicorns are very pure creatures and as such their taint or rather touch on you I could feel. Not only that their magical capabilities are widely known. The most magical parts of a unicorn are in fact its blood and horn. Its blood holds a healing capability while its horn is a focus for its magic much like a wand but more."

"So, I could take in, magical abilities from other creatures as well?" Hermione asked curious about all her ability to do just that all though she did file away that information about unicorns for later perusal. She could probably research other known abilities that she could draw from her taking in the unicorn.

"I would not advise that." Mihai told her his expression serious. "Such, a thing could be detrimental to your mental faculties. I generally keep the number of magical influences to a minimum of two with no more than five. I myself hold three within me." Hermione wanted to ask what they were but thought better of it. She had a different question in concern to this.

"Does that mean that I can have an unlimited amount of nonmagical influences?"

"Unlimited is stretching but one could speculate that nonmagical we could hold up to at least forty without it being a detriment. A friend in the Americas her name is Kayla Wilkins has at least thirty that I know of." Hermione blinked furrowing her brow.

That was a lot of animals. All of which had different attributes. But, she found herself not really needing about forty animals. She could get by with about ten. The figuring out what she wanted magical creature wise for her next slot would be ideal.

"You are thinking? What about?" She cleared her throat.

"How will I know what will be ideal for my other choices?" She asked. Mihai smiled.

"Well I for one would get the essence of a creature that you would have an affinity with element wise. I have an affinity with fire as such my first creature was a Heliopath." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Those exist?"

"Yes, the one I used to bond with stayed with me as my familiar. I will not show you her today nor will I tell you where to find one it is a well-kept secret after all…I'm getting off topic it is best to bond with one of your element. You have already bonded with a unicorn and I will teach you to sense your bonded later on but I'll let you know that although bonded you don't have to have a familiar bond."

"My familiar is a thunderbird." She blurted out. He blinked once then twice before letting out a full bellied laugh.

"Where on earth did you get one of those? I thought you were a Brit."

"I am my Dad gave me an egg for her to me before he died." His laughter stopped immediately. He inclined his head.

"Sorry for your loss."

"It's fine I didn't even know him." She mumbled. Mihai stared at her for a moment.

"I stand by what I said. Now, about the thunderbird and you have a familiar…how old is she?"

"About a year and a half almost two years." Mihai looked thoughtful.

"Old enough for you to take in her essence then. I must inquire though, before we talk about you doing so how long have you had the unicorn blood in you?"

"Sometime in May."

"You go back to school in September correct?" She nodded.

"Then we will wait until August for the Unicorn blood to finish settling in you."

"It takes that long."

"It took a year for my Heliopath but I'm hoping your unicorn blood will take a less amount of time to settle after all mines is rarer." He all but bragged.

"I see so what's on the agenda for today?" Hermione asked. He blinked at her.

"Nothing really, you can run off now."

 **HGHG**

Malaki's classroom wasn't all too large. A class of maybe twenty students. He sat them down and began to lecture about mind magics and how to protect against them. It was a lot like learning Occulumency except her teacher was more involved. She was sure she'd have better shields and understanding about mind magics after this.

 **HGHG**

Homeopath Caruso wasn't lecturing. Apparently, the best way to learn healing was to jump right into it. For she upon the healing students entrance into the infirmary ushered them to the back, where Hermione laid eyes on numerous youths and adults all of them injured in some ways. Others had odd symptoms and would cough up things like confetti or bubbles which made it obvious they were cursed. Others bled from severe wounds to their stomach had a lost limb or two.

It was terrible. Hermione was forced to clean wounds manually and rub salve onto the wounds of her peers. All the while hearing Homeopath Caruso cursing about having to work with…well children. Caruso glowered her violet eyes flashing in annoyance when one student dropped what looked to be a case of blood replenishing potions. The healer sent him into another room in which he had not returned from even after the class had ended.

Hermione, stared at the door before running off to freedom from a long day and more importantly to the library.


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione's Summer Part 2

**Author's Note: So yeah, I promised you a chapter last week and didn't deliver. I'm sorry. My teacher gave me a take home midterm that literally took four hours to complete half of one question. I just started a new job and my schedule is a total mess because of it and I have to write five papers. So...I will probably be able to update the next chapter after this one either tomorrow, Monday or Wednesday at the latest. I really want to get out of the Pre-Year before October ends so I'll be working hard to deliver. Hopefully this is the right chapter too.**

Chapter 3

 **Hermione's Summer Part 2**

 **July 9, 1992**

She felt like she was in Wembley Stadium during the FA final. Numerous witches and wizards filled the Coliseum. Beside Hermione, sat strangers to herself. She wanted to come with familiar faces but they all wanted to study or go over their sword techniques. The black-haired witch was far too curious about the Coliseum to do the same.

"Welcome!" Gaius's voice boomed around the stadium. "To our weekly starter's match. Today our first through third years will be challenging each other and a Nemean lion!" A shout of awe and excitement escaped her classmates nearby.

Hermione's eyes widened. A Nemean lion. One fierce and large beast who is physically as powerful as a Cerberus. Its teeth are said to be able to bite through diamond claws able to cut through steel. It's skin so tough that physical attacks will not work on it too well and magical spells would have a difficult time of getting through as well. Physical attacks wouldn't be smart. Of course, with sword mage training would come into play here by fusing swords with mana to strike the beast that and spells as well. And people her age would be fighting them. She started forward and rose a bit when she heard Gaius still talking.

"Our beginning match is a duel between Hastati Rockwell and Principes Valeri." A shuddering grating sound rose over the excited whispers. Hermione stood up for a better view and saw gates opening up.

Out of the gates walked two students both looking a bit older than Hermione but not by much. Valeri, she assumed it was Valeri because only Principes and higher could carry spears twirled her in her hand while Rockwell drew his sword. Each wore armor but the stark difference was the state of the armor. Rockwell's armor like Hermione's own wasn't all that good on the other hand Valeri's armor had a distinct glow to it. Both of them circled the other and the Gaius shouted out for the match to start.

Both warriors darted forward. Valeri thrusted her spear forward and Rockwell jumped to the side parrying the blow. The two of them circled each other as they traded blows. And then it happened. Valeri imbued her spear with magic and slashed down. A frighteningly powerful wave of magic shot out of the tip of the spear going straight for Rockwell. Rockwell leaped to the side but he didn't get out of the way fast enough. The wave sliced into his leg causing blood to spurt onto the sandy ground.

Hermione as she watched shuddered in excitement. Her silvery blue eyes darkened and her magic peaked. The sight of the blood and Rockwell getting back up to continue to attack with a halfway cut off leg made her euphoric. Her magic pulsed outwards as she joined in the brutal excitement of two children trying to kill one another. Soon enough, Rockwell was finished. Pinned to the ground with a spear embedded in his shoulder. Valeri's fist pumped to the sky her face grinning despite the blood splattered on it or the various cuts and bruises she sported.

The next match came and went not as quickly. The heat of the Coliseum didn't cross Hermione's mind as she watched more and more fighters come out of the woodwork to best the others. And then it was time for the lion fight.

Unlike before, there were a group of students that had come through instead of one. All of them had an assortment of weapons along with shields and then it came out. Large. Just as large as that bloody Cerberus. Its mane, glittered a golden color that stood out against its paper white fur. Its tale swished lazily back and forth. Muscles rippled. And then it reared its head back and roared. Darting right at the students.

They fanned out circling the beast. The students with spears attacked first. Spears embedded with their magic pierced its hide. It reared and swiped at one. The blow was blocked by a shield but the power behind it sent the boy who blocked the attack into the Coliseum walls down below. A sickening crack silenced the shouting crowd. The lion's eyes flashed with intelligent and it roared again.

With one down it was obvious that whatever plan they had to defeat the beast fell apart. They scrambled to escape. The lion bit into one of their arms and shook. A rip she heard and an armless student went flying. Bloody teeth dripped and then something happened. Gaius stepped in. The students backed away from the lion. The ones that could still move dragged the fallen away.

Gaius kept the lion occupied but not once went for a killing blow. Hermione watched him, his form his movements quick and fierce. He danced around the beast wearing it down until it was defeated. The Coliseum match was over.

And Hermione wanted to participate the next time around.

 **July 11, 1992**

The weekend came fast. Hermione's days were spent practicing swordsmanship, studying and attending classes. She didn't have any time for recreational reading. The Coliseum was a fun part of the week one she planned on after a few weeks here getting into a match. She was given her mail today and was currently going over it. She had a letter from her parents, one from each of her siblings, two from Harry, one from Ron, one from Neville, two from Daphne and two from Tracey.

She opened her parents letter first.

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _How is your time in Italy and what does Arcturus have you doing up there that you can't write back constantly or call Harry. He was mighty worried earlier this week when he called you and you didn't answer. I hope your time there is spent wisely and you also have fun. If you need anything or want some sweets don't worry about asking us we'll be happy to oblige. We miss you._**

 ** _Love your parents._**

She smiled when she read the letter. Hermione was happy they weren't too bothered with her being gone. She'd write an appropriate response later. She picked up her siblings' letter next and shook her head as she read it. It was really just telling them what they were up to with Harry. Once she read that over she read Harry's letter.

 ** _Hey Hermione,_**

 ** _I was thinking about making my own Grimoire. I remembered Neville saying that I won't have access to my family one until I'm much older and I know I need to protect myself and my friends. Get stronger you know. Is there any, spell crafting or books like that, that I can buy that you know of? Can you call me and tell me. I think there is something wrong with my phone._**

 ** _Harry._**

 ** _Hey Hermione,_**

 ** _You still haven't called me. Have you gotten my letter yet? Never mind I'll shop for some myself. Are you okay in Italy? I hope you are. Mipsy is doing great as well and so is Indra she's doing fine collecting and distributing my mail._**

 ** _Harry._**

The last one was short and sweet. She frowned a bit thinking about spell crafting books. She hadn't really gotten to read some of them but she was sure there were some in her trunks. She'd read the titles and give them to him later.

 ** _Sup Hermione,_**

 ** _I was um thinking about some stuff recently and I know last semester was the Dark Lord stuff is there anything you can give me to help me get stronger. I know my wand sucks but I'm thinking about still learning to duel and stuff. I thought my years at Hogwarts would be easy and fun but having Harry as a best mate is putting a damper on that._**

 ** _But, I want to help with the You-know-who thing and not be sent away next time yah. Other than that I hear you're in Italy. Is it fun there? My family doesn't normally travel out of the Isles only my brothers Charlie and Bill really have left. Charlie because of dragons and Bill is a curse breaker working in Egypt right now._**

 ** _Anyway I'm just checking in I hope you're having a good holdiday._**

 ** _Ron._**

Ron's letter was interesting to say the least. He didn't seem to truly have any interest in anything but Harry, Quidditch or Chess. She was curious about why he had the sudden change of heart. From, what Harry told her Ron was also a procrastinator one that on occasion infected Harry and Neville both. Well whatever, if Ron wanted to learn more she wouldn't stop him. She picked up Neville's letter and opened it.

 ** _Hello Hermione,_**

 ** _My summer is going how the first ten years of my life has been. So fine I guess. Harry told me you're in Italy. I must confess I've visited the country once with Gran. She showed me how wonderful and history rich the country was. She even indulged in my as you like to call it green thumb and bought Italy based magical plants. If you get the chance you should visit Rome they have a wonderful magical community there._**

 ** _By the way I've heard whispers of a betrothal contract being drafted for Tracey and Daphne. I thought you should no._**

 ** _Sincerely, Neville_**

Betrothal contract? With who? Hermione wondered frantically. She thought Tracey and Daphne were free of the contracts due to the life debts. She swallowed roughly now fearing who Arcturus might want to betroth her to. She sincerely hoped it was Parkinson. These thoughts in mind caused her to frantically open Daphne's and Tracey's letters.

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _We have barely written one another this summer and I intend on rectifying this immediately. I find myself missing you. As a muggleborn you're not a constant in my parents circles so unlike Parkinson or Malfoy I do not see you in weekly manner for pureblooded posturing. As such, I'd like to invite you sometime this summer to get together._**

 ** _Sincerely, Daphne_**

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _I fear something odd is going around my house. I've come home this summer to what I thought would be a regular summer but this week something strange happened. My brother arrived from Beauxbatons with a French girl on his arm. He's not betrothed but Father is looking for a match. Instead, my brother talks about a friendship contract between his girlfriend's and ours family. Then the other day I hear the word betrothed and my own name in the same sentence._**

 ** _Father promised me that I would not be betrothed to anyone I don't approve of. I wonder if he's reneging on that deal. Mother has also been looking at me strangely lately as well. I hope I'm not being married off to some French guy._**

 ** _Daphne._**

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _I'm going to be short and too the point my parents plan to betroth me to somebody. Recently, an older man has been coming into our home speaking with my father about debt and engagements. I'm no fool I know they're talking about me. My older brother already is a betrothed to a girl in Ravenclaw with him. I'm worried the man doesn't seem all too kind. Hopefully it's not to him he's too old._**

 ** _Davis._**

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _The man came back. I eavesdropped a bit before being caught but he said it was too his heir at the very least. My parents have been acting strangely as well. Quieter and my Dad talks a lot more with Lord Greengrass these days. In a few weeks I'm supposed to meet his heir. I hope he's not too much older than me._**

 ** _Tracey_**

An unpleasant feeling rose in Hermione's belly. It took a moment to shake off after reading her two female friends' letters. Who was this guy? She wondered. She scowled. Maybe she could pull rank and get them off. They did owe her a life debt right. She thought about writing such for just a moment before thinking better of it. She could never force her friends like that.

Instead, she wrote back her own concerns to Tracey and Daphne. To Neville she wrote down some inane stuff that didn't tell him exactly what she was doing. To Ron she wrote to him and decided to ship off her **Art of Dueling: Battle Spells Volume I by Wicklit Siufilus** and her **Charms for Anything by Perry Mont**. The Charms book would be useful since charms were something that could be used in battle. She hoped he read them.

 **July 13-17**

The Sunday before classes started back up again, Hermione was called into Gaius's office for a quick word. The man had asked her how things were going and she told him fine. The man had even returned her extra things. The wards on her trunk hopefully kept him out. Inside the Philosopher Stone and her multiple vials of elixir were still there. She had planned on the trip to give to Arcturus but now she planned to hold out for a bit. Maybe, even work her own magic with it. She could also fill up more vials with the elixir. The elixir of life was a huge bargaining tool after all. Hermione could probably gain some alchemy favors from the Flamels by blackmail of course. That would be interesting to say the least.

After, Gaius called her to his office she spent the afternoon with Ana learning a bit more about the school rankings. Apparently the Triarii and Principes were more often than not seen in the Coliseum due to them training for warriors and the Principes scholarly training. Turned out that the Hastati where she was at was meant for specialist. Of course, it was still possible to rank up but many of the Hastati were fine where they were at since it allowed them to relax more. Principes and Triarii both had to fight in the Coliseum at least two to four times depending on their rank a month.

Hermione was definitely glad she started at the bottom. Regardless, she did plan on fighting in the Coliseum at least by the end of this month. It would be fun. For now, she had to trudge through classes.

Her classes with the Borgia's were rather the same as the first week. They kept them doing sword forms and she was also forced to hold her magic in her sword for a long time. She was even taught how to cast spells with it. She learned that it was a lot easier to cast cutting spells or hexes with the sword but, other spells worked average at best. Some, she'd have to overpower a bit.

Hermione took that as the fact that she was working with very powerful wands and was used to her magic just being powerful. She found that she was doing more than gaining physical muscle but also magical muscle. She still definitely wasn't ready for the Coliseum though. She was going to go through her sword forms though outside of class on the days she didn't have the both the Borgia's.

Her magical spellwork class came next. They did practicals all week on spells. They would study spells and then perform them with modifications. Outside the classroom, they were given homework to right at least five variations of six spells and what each variation would do. It was fun and got her thinking really. Senior Centurion Petro explained things rather easily in the course but invoked thought. Her expectations for that class were met and she hoped each would be like that.

Moore's class was boring. They didn't even get into the meditation yet. He kept having them write and read the books. Normally, Hermione was all for reading the literature before working but there wasn't a lick of magic being done all week. She hoped this class was worth it.

The second-best class she had was Mihai's class. This week they once more talked except they did it in the language of animals. She could talk to most magical animals. And even snakes. She wondered what her fellow Slytherins would think if she randomly hissed something in Parsletongue at them. Some of them would probably faint. She would need to practice Serpentsortia. She thought with a sly grin imagining Malfoy waking up with an Adder on his bed.

Her snicker drew Mihai's attention and he shot her an unamused look before he went back to talking to her about wild magic. She did learn, that wild magic affinity was useful to have in a lot of rituals as it made them go along easily. They even talked shortly about shapeshifting and how unlike animagi they were not stuck to one form. That's where the multiple types of animals to bond with would come in. Hermione's guessing.

After that she attended her other classes. Mentalist Magic she learned to counter curses that affected memories. Heading Arts was just as gruesome as before but this time they made healing potions and studied why certain ingredients worked best for certain injuries and so on.

The Coliseum was as packed as the week before as well. The Nemean Lion was still a contender even after it finished. Hermione hoped by the time she was ready she could have a go against it…with some help of course.

During the week, she kept in contact with Harry Via phone. He was happy to hear from her and even told her that they went to Diagon Alley with her family to get the books she suggested and more. He bought a huge diary that had high levels wards on it that he planned to write the possible spells in.

 **July 18, 1992**

Arcturus arrived. Hermione was surprised to see him at first when she appeared in Gaius office expecting a meet up with him about her week. When she arrived in the office her report was for Arcturus himself. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He had asked.

"Yes, I am," she told him honestly. She didn't mind the block of information she had from her friends too much anymore the weekly letters were fine for now.

"Good, today you will be coming with me. I have people I'd like you to meet." Arcturus told her.

Hermione nodded in assent and soon they'd port keyed out. They arrived into the foyer of what was obviously a Black Manor. The family magic around the manor immediately cloaked and wrapped around her. She wondered who she was meeting here. Maybe it was some Italian Branch of the family. As she thought this, Arcturus moved ahead.

She followed but took in her surroundings. The place was brighter and sunnier than the Black Manor in London. The floors and walls were a pearly white color and stain free. Like the Black Manor portraits hung along the walls as did the paintings.

Soon enough, they arrived in a parlor. Hermione froze outside the doorway when she saw three women and two males. All of them stood when they entered. Two of the women were around Arcturus's age from the looks. One, was tall and regal with brown hair shaped around her face. Her eyes were a steely green. She was beautiful. Arcturus walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Her brow arched in mild surprise never seeing him look at someone other than herself with such a…soft look.

The other woman that was around Arcturus's age was obviously a Black. She had the same dark black hair save hers wasn't curly. Her eyes were deep blue. She was pale and gaunt but not very tall like Arcturus. She wore a form fitting robe and was attractive to the eyes. Next to her was a woman that looked decidedly a lot like Arcturus. Her hair was swept back into a ponytail but the curls were definitely there. She looked like a female curvy, girly version of Arcturus except for the piercing green eyes.

The two other males were both copper haired. One was older than the other and she figured he was the father. The father had brown eyes and laugh lines around his face. The son was of similar circumstances save the green eyes. Both of them were tall and attractive. Muscular as well.

"If you're done staring Hermione I'd like to introduce you." Arcturus drawled. Hermione withheld an eye roll and instead shot him an unamused look since his comment garnered laughter from the copper heads. "This is my wife Melania Black nee Macmillan." He introduced her to the woman he kissed. He next introduced the woman that looked to be around his age. "This is my sister Lycoris." Hermione's eyes flickered in recognition of the name. She was sure the family tapestry showed that she was dead. "My daughter Lucretia Prewitt nee Black and her husband and son, Ignatius Prewitt and Jarius Prewitt."

"A pleasure to meet you." Hermione curtsied as she remembered her manners. Arcturus nodded pleased.

"I assure you the pleasure is ours heir." Melania said with a small smile.

"She looks a lot like Bella." Ignatius drawled out clearly not caring if his comment was off the wall. Hermione blinked but took it in stride. She was proud to look like her mother.

"Of course, she does. Black genes are strong genes." Lycoris said with a small smile.

All of them motioned her to them and she walked over pleased to be able to talk to more family. The first thing she said to them other than her introduction was to inquire why Lycoris was said to be dead on the tapestry. A lot was explained to her. Turned out that the tapestries were faked due to Orion and Walburga Black's along with Pollux Black's support of the Dark Lord. Arcturus made an executive decision to have his family leave. When Gideon and Fabian died in the war Ignatius and Lucretia left with the seven-year-old Jarius and moved to Italy to protect the last true heir of the Prewitts.

"We heard you had an exciting year. Killing a troll at your age." Melania said with pride. Arcturus nodded in agreement.

"Wait you killed a Troll?" Jarius asked. His eyes sparked with interest.

"It wasn't that difficult." She waved off not liking the reminder of the night where her first female friends had almost died.

"I still want to hear it." Lycoris said.

Hermione then told the story. She didn't tell them she was magical exhausted at the time wanting to keep that to herself. She decided to keep the rest of the adventure to herself as well. Arcturus would have a fit if he knew how many times she almost died during the school year especially toward the end of the year.

"I feel like you're holding something back." Lycoris stated with keen eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said primly.

"Hermione." Arcturus tone was of warning. The tone was 'the' tone which was spill or else. She glowered at him but told them.

By the end of her story, Arcturus was pacing ranting at her angrily for being foolish. Melania looked as if she needed a bit air. Lycoris was simply pensieve. Lucretia looked as if she swallowed a lemon. Jarius was giving her thumbs up sneakily. Hermione is sure he would've been in Gryffindor had he attended Hogwarts. Ignatius was simply staring at her in disbelief.

"Wait…you drank unicorn blood pure unicorn blood. How are you not dead?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Freely given or not Unicorn blood is highly potent and has the ability to have horrible side effects in its pure undiluted state. May even cause death." She stared at him for a moment.

"I'm fine. And how do you know that."

"I procure rare ingredients from plants and magical creatures." He simply told her.

"How much would Philosopher Stone elixir go for?" Her question gained the room attention on her. Ignatius's eyebrows rose into his hair. Jarius laughed boisterously.

"You didn't?" Arcturus asked his tone a bit amused, exasperated and astounded.

"Somehow pulled a wool over Dumbledore and switched the stone with fake one ya. I was thinking about trying to make a deal with the Flamels for it but not before milking it for all its worth." Since the cat was already out of the bag she figured why not. Arcturus shook his head.

"The stone is yours to do with it as you will I just request you do not anger the Flamels too badly and be sneaky about it. They are not a family to be trifled with. They have a lot of influence mostly in France but it's still there." Arcturus told her.

So, he was just going to let her keep it. Hermione blinked a bit surprised but then grinned wondering what she was going to write the Flamels. For now, she should get to know her family.

 **July 20-24, 1992**

More letters from her friends came in. Some thank you letters and others just updates on their daily lives. Hermione felt a bit guilty at not being able to tell them what she was really doing during the week. Class wise she finally got good enough at her sword forms so male Borgia wasn't watching her all the time. She began to excel in her coursework. In spellwork they moved onto spell crafting and the theory behind it. It was all very interesting and made her want to read the books.

Tuesday, morning came with a crushing feeling of homesickness. Hermione, didn't understand where the bought came from. After all she was away at school for more than half of the year. She sat up on her bed looking a bit forlorn. The letters from her family helped but it was not enough.

"What is wrong?" Ana asked. Hermione looked at her bunkmate who laid across from her.

"Homesick." She said with a shrug. Ana's gaze softened.

"I know how you feel. My first time here I cried." She admitted. "Although it must be harder for you since you've barely spent time with your family." Hermione nodded in admittance. She did barely spend time with her Mum and Dad. She barely had a few weeks before she was whisked away to here.

"It is a horrible feeling." Ana stood abruptly.

"Come on lets go for a run. Whenever I feel my lonely thoughts get the better of me I run. There's no better way to not think about that then running in my opinion."

Hermione smiled, happily and stood. Why not? She didn't have anything to lose. Ana was a friend and it would be a nice way to get her mind off of her homesickness.

And it was.

 **HGHG**

On Wednesday, she was eating dinner with Ana, Ramon and Drusilla once more when Ana began to complain about their ranking as Hastati. "Well, what do you ya'll need to do to rise to Principes?" Hermione asked.

"We've done the necessary course work all we have to do is defeat the creature in the Coliseum." Ana groaned. Hermione blinked as she heard this. All three of them looked disheartened.

"Ah the lion." Hermione said mentioning the creature that was still there despite it being a month since it was introduced. "I have an idea on defeating it." She said. The three of them looked curious. Drusilla then grinned.

"Do tell."

"Only if I get to join."

It didn't take much for them to agree. So, Hermione explained like one of her brother's games. She told them about tanks, damage dealers and healers. She gave them her idea about keeping the lion's attention on two of them while the other two deal damage. "I'm thinking the faster ones should be the one to take the beasts attention while the others deal damage who are stronger." She told them.

At first, they didn't think was a good plan but nonetheless they decided to try it out.

 **HGHG**

"I heard you're entering the Coliseum." Mihai said upon her entrance into the classroom. Hermione simply nodded. "Well I guess we should rush order the magic bond with Indra. Call your familiar." He ordered.

"But I thought I should wait."

"Having your bird's abilities on your side will do you good. Thunderbirds have the impressive ability to sense danger before it happens. It could help you in a fight."

"Indra." Hermione called once it was explained to her. Her familiar which she hadn't seen for weeks appeared in a flash. Before she could do anything, her bed pecked her angrily. "Ouch, bloody hell you ruddy bird. I'm sorry for going missing for so long." She hissed out in pain. Indra shook her feathers angrily and huffed. Hermione rolled her eyes and stroked her feathers trying to calm her. "Sorry." She apologized.

 _'_ _Don't do it again.'_ Hermione froze when she heard, Indra's voice resonates in her head. Her familiar had never spoke with her before.

 _'_ _We can talk to one another?'_ The young witch asked in surprise.

 _'_ _Yes I'm old enough now.'_ Her familiar responded. Hermione was ready to ask more questions when Mihai cleared his throat to gain there attention.

"Welcome Indra." He told her. "My student wishes bond with your magic."

 _"_ _That is fine."_

"Hermione, when you take in what she's chosen to give you of herself than I don't know what will happen but I will make sure you make it out of this okay."

Indra warbled out loud. She floated in the air flapping her wings. The sound of thunder crackling filled the room. Lightning sparked around her feathers. When her feathers neared one another, a great wind picked up around the room. As Indra did this Hermione noted Mihai drawing symbols at each corner of the room. He circled around her and Indra. A red light formed where he circled and glowed through on the symbols.

Hermione swallowed roughly when Indra's wing speed picked up. The force of the wind she created her sending her careening backwards. She was stopped by the red circle a barrier. Indra cawed loudly and lightning struck inside the room. Water fell and then a ball formed. A ball of bright blue and gold light. It's energy crackled and sparkled as it made its way towards her.

 _'_ _Take it.'_ Indra spoke to her.

Hesitantly, Hermione reached out for the ball of energy. "Hermione wait," Mihai called out. Indra turned to him and sent a bolt of lightning stopping his burgeoning interference just as Hermione gripped the orb.

The energy upon contact with her skin exploded outwards blasting apart the magical circle. The energy shot through her veins burning across her skin. She howled in pain feeling as if she was being crucioed again but only worse. It felt like the magical energy was tearing apart her insides. Her body shifted and molded as the thunderbird magic to root in her body. Feathers sprung from her body. Her head morphed elongating into a beak. Her legs turned to that of a bird's sharp talons at her feet. Her arms to wings.

Hermione when the pain ended, hopped on her feet. The first thing she noticed was her vision was a lot clearer than it was before. Everything, had a sharper focus. The next thing she noticed was the fact that her and Indra were standing next to each other as tall as the other. The final thing she noticed was that she was a ruddy bird. She squawked in surprise before tipping over her wings.

 _"_ _What happened?"_ Hermione asked Indra as she unsteadily stood on her feet.

 _"_ _I gave you my magic and it transformed you into a thunderbird."_ Indra informed grandly.

 _"_ _What how do I turn back?"_

 _"_ _Just think of how you usually look."_

Hermione did just that and slowly the bird morphed back to a human. A clothed human thankfully. The Black Heir stared at Indra for a moment and then looked at her hands. _I'm an Animagus now as well as a Metamorphmagus._ Hermione thought to herself. That wasn't supposed to be possible. She then remembered she was a wild mage which obviously skewed things for her. She turned to talk to Mihai who was standing around well debris from the classroom.

He looked at Indra mildly annoyed. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely fi-"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Mihai cast a cushioning charm wandlessly so her fall wouldn't hurt. He then glared at the unrepentant thunderbird. He didn't expect for the bird to share its magic with her full blast. Hermione would need a few days to herself before she could even be able to move once more.

 **July 26, 1992**

Arcturus looked at his heir. He had done all he could for her to become stronger. When he saw her laying injured on the infirmary bed from magical exhaustion and wounds he wondered if he was pushing her too soon. He didn't know what to do. Which, was a first. He had all of these plans made out for her. Yet, the girl was a wildcard. He hadn't expected her to have stolen a philosopher stone nor drink unicorn blood.

Ivan Mihai revealed to him what the magical blood had done to his heir. It was a surprise and a pleasure to hear that she could heal herself from most damage. It didn't hurt that she had the elixir of life either. His hair fell over his eyes as he leaned forward. Arcturus was not a soft man but in his age and losing so much family he was feeling a bit distraught. Especially, since there was nothing he could but watch over his unconscious heir.

The Lord Black sat there for what seemed like hours. Until, her eyes fluttered open and relief filled his being. He sat up and crossed his legs straightening his expression as Hermione slowly woke up. "Grand Uncle Arcturus?" Hermione questioned looking at him in confusion.

"You foolish child," was the first words out of his mouth. He watched as his heir's brow furrowed in obvious confusion. "You were too reckless."

"I was learning."

"No, you were doing." He retorted easily showing his displeasure. "I was under the impression that your instructor urged you to stop before the task was full completed."

"I was urged by my familiar can you tell me you wouldn't have trusted your familiar?" Hermione asked. Arcturus scowled. If he had still had a familiar than he would have said yes. The familiar bond was a bond of everlasting trust between creature and wizard. Neither wizard or creature would forsake such a bond not only because of how sacred it was but some say you will never trust anyone as much as a familiar.

"I will not lie to you." He simply said.

"Grand Uncle it would've happened eventually."

"You are so young, that much magic inside of you cannot be good." His concern shown through his eyes despite his aloof exterior.

"I understand okay, I know that there is a reason certain magics are not learned before a certain age but Grand Uncle I am a Black. I am powerful. My core is stable enough to do what I do."

And he could not refute that argument. Hermione was powerful enough to do a lot more than regular wizarding children. Her magic and her magic affinity was so very different than most so rare that there were only a few in the world aside from her that could do the same. It was that thought in the beginning that had him send her here. A wild mage was a rarity a wild mage willing to teach was more than rarity. When he heard of Ivan Mihai teaching here Legionis Ludo he knew that Hermione needed to be here.

He called in an old favor from Gaius a favor that he was hesitant to pull to gain her tutelage under Mihai. It came with conditions of her attending other courses, courses that Arcturus himself picked out for her simply because he knew his heir's interest as well as what she needed to learn. Things she needed to learn that was no longer taught at Hogwarts.

The ministry outlawing longstanding cultural activities and courses simply because it hurt the delicate sensibilities of the Mudbloods. The ministry and the headmaster both deciding that dark arts were not something that needed to be taught. Their deciding that hurt more than helped. How many children dabbled in the dark arts and never learned the proper ways to counteract and live with the taint that surely would follow?

For his scions to actually learn their heritage he had always had to hire tutors from other countries to teach their children. Sometimes, he'd have to be inside the other country to have them be able to teach. Magic in the British Isles was becoming stagnant. Arcturus recognized all this and knew that his heir would dive deep into magic. For a Slytherin, she learned magic more than for what it could do for her. He saw the thirst for knowledge in her eyes so who was he to get in the way of that.

So, he said, "I understand but please refrain from doing too dangerous of magic in your youth. Many, great or budding witches and wizards lost their loves so young simply because they thought they could do extravagant things far too early."

Hermione nodded her head. In acknowledgement. Arcturus then placed a small smile on his face. "Now, what is this I hear about you entering the Coliseum."

"I have a plan," was the first thing she said.

"You would not be a proper Slytherin if you didn't plan your actions as you should."

"So, you're not angry."

"I'm sure you have a reason to participate." He simply responded with a wave of his hand as if it was a dismissive comment. "We will be there to watch." He watched as Hermione started and looked at him wide eyed before she smiled widely at him.

"I'll give you a good show."


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione's Summer Part 3

**Author's Note: Once more I didn't deliver and I'm sorry about that. But I updated twice so thumbs up. On a more serious note, I'm started to get my schedule together now so I'll soon be able to update weekly. I'm not saying I'll be able to pull out two chapters a week but I'm getting in the zone where I can start writing more.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hermione's Summer Part 3**

 **July 27, 1992**

After getting out of the infirmary she was giving the day to rest. Arcturus was long gone, so she decided to look at her accumulating mail. She didn't have any new mail from Tracey or Daphne nor did she have anything new from Harry. Being able to call him seemed to assuage his worries. She did have mail from Neville but it was the standard catching up type of mail. It was the new mail from Ron that gave her pause.

 _Do you have any books on something called occleamancy? I hope I spelled that right. I'd like to learn it ya know. I hope I'm not being too much of a bother always writing you for information and stuff. I want to learn this though. I'll owe you one if you had something for me and I'd be really grateful. I don't need it now._

 _Ron_

It was more a missive than a letter but what Hermione noticed wasn't the words it was the paper. The paper was heavily creased and there were stains on it, not from food or ink but water stains. Stains in an orb form like tears. The Black glowered at the stains wondering if he had been crying when he wrote this. Why would he need to learn Occulumency?

She got out of her trunk and dug through her mini library and pulled out a book she had on Occulumency. It was the same one she allowed Harry to use. "Indra," she called her familiar. Indra appeared in a flash her magic humming in greeting. Hermione felt it through their bond and she could feel her familiar's curiosity. "Take this to Ronald Weasley." She told her, voice clipped planning to get to the bottom of it before the end of the holidays.

For now, she had homework to do.

July 28, 1992

The two of them sparred circling each other with swords. Ramon thrust his sword towards her and Hermione with her swift feet leaped to the side. She swung her sword in a slicing movement that Ramon blocked with his sword. It glowed momentarily and Hermione backed off in case the spell was detrimental. They continued an exchange each of them physical with only a few spells being thrown.

"Time!" Ana called. The two of them stopped the spar immediately. "If this was human vs. human I'd say you two could handle it."

"But it's not." Drusilla stated. "As such, we need to go over the plan."

"We should take away its senses as well." Ramon stated. Hermione brow furrowed.

"A blinding curse and a curse that takes away smell?" Hermione asked. Ramon nodded his head in agreement.

"Does any of us know any curses like that?" Ana asked. Hermione frowned.

"I know of the Conjunctivitis curse which is a type of blinding curse." She told them. Ana nodded.

"Then we practice that and use it against the beast."

With that said they continued to practice their formation before going to attend their classes. Hermione wasn't certainly glad that she didn't have early morning classes on Tuesday.

She walked into her class with Senior Centurion Moore. He told them to sit down in the meditative posture. Hermione was gleeful that they were finally able to meditate. "Close your eyes." He ordered them all. She did so immediately. A sweet calming scent filled the air around her. "Feel your magic thrum beneath your skin. Close your mind to the magic around focus squarely on yours. Follow your magic to where it flows from."

Hermione focused on his soft and smooth voice. The instructions he gave and felt for her magic. She felt the raging of her magic inside her. Something was different about it. Before her magic was more stable but if she were to guess it was now more unstable. Through her inner eye, she looked at the constant flickering colors that changed from one color to the next. Around her changing colors of magic there were two strands of magic weaving through it. One, reminded her of Hesperos and Silvesse's magic the other felt like Indra's.

Indra's magical signature weaving through her own felt brighter and drew Hermione's attention away from her purpose. She followed the light blue spark of magic following the waves of it ignoring the other magic going deeper into the depths of her being. She saw a dark glowing orb that reminded her of a solar eclipse. The orb was circled by the vibrant blue magic of Indra and the whitish grey wisps that had come from Hesperos.

In her mind, she approached the orb feeling a feeling of overarching power and serenity emanating from it. The closer she got the more vibrant it was. And just as she was about to reach it she was pulled from her meditative state. Her eyes blurred as they popped open she felt someone shaking her and saw Senior Centurion Moore's face as he spoke to her.

"Yes?" She asked. Moore looked relieved before glaring resolutely at her.

"You were about to touch it, weren't you? Your soul?" He asked looking at her knowingly.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because your magic began to spark out of you. You were meant to follow it see it not touch it. What did you see?" Hermione blinked and looked around to see that others were still in their meditative state.

"A glowing orb of blackness. My familiar's magical signature wrapped around it as well." Senior Centurion Moore blinked once then twice before putting distance between the two of them.

"You will have a proficiency in the Dark Arts. I must urge you to study it. I understand that you are from Magical Britain which has forsaken the teaching of that subject completely as such you will need a foreign tutor. I would recommend a Durmstrang graduate. They have the best Dark Arts course in the European sector."

"Um, thank you. I'll inform my Head of House. He will make arrangements when he can." Senior Centurion Moore gave a jerky nod in acknowledgment.

"You are done for the day Miss Black."

Hermione quickly left feeling uncomfortable to stay there any longer. Why out of all the other students was she taken out. It couldn't be just because she was about to touch her soul or whatever. When she thought about it, Senior Centurion Moore had been cold to her.

HGHG

The first thing Mihai told her to do when she walked into the room was shift into her thunderbird form. She hesitated only slightly before doing as she was ordered. It wasn't an instant thing like the first time. She struggled getting her wings to pop out and her head to changed. But once she got it down, a dark blue thunderbird with purple highlights on her feathers stood where she was.

"It seems you will have no problems with this Animagus form." Mihai stated. "Return to your regular form." He ordered. Hermione did as she was ordered. "I'd advise you in your free time to transform into your thunderbird form to acclimate to the feeling of it. And to learn how to fly and use her abilities. Indra should be able to tell you how to control it."

"Are you angry with me?" Hermione asked suddenly. Mihai stared at her a moment before shaking his head.

"No child I am not. I am annoyed at myself for not preparing properly in case your familiar would pull something like that."

"What was so bad about what Indra did?"

"You could have died. She did not give you a part of her magic as I thought she would. Instead, she gave you pure magical energy that belonged to her. Such, raw energy in a young body such as yours could've and should've had appalling effects. I can only speculate about why such a thing did not occur."

"Then I'm lucky." She acknowledges with a nod. Hermione then looked into Mihai's eyes. She recognizes that the situation that happened a few days ago could've been dire. Indra would have to explain her reasoning for doing such. She reached through her bond with her familiar and sent annoyance at her towards the bird. And was only given a feeling of righteousness in response.

"Come today I will teach spells." This peaked her interest. "The first is a lovely spell that morphs the space around you to disorient others. The incantation is Spațial vertij. The wand movement is an upward slash with a right flick like so." He demonstrated the movement. Too bad she didn't have a wand. So, she drew her sword and delved into arcane and wild magic spells. Noticing though, that the sword she was using worked against her magic.

 **July 29, 1992**

This day was spent going through her regular schedule before her turn in the Coliseum. It was a relatively calm day spent for Hermione. She hung out with the friends she made. She went to her classes, meditated, theorized, sparred and such before tucking in that night. It wasn't until she was about to fall asleep that she remembered she had to do something she had been putting off for a while.

So, she got out a pen and paper and wrote to the Flamels.

 ** _I have found myself wanting to impart on you the knowledge that I have your Philosopher Stone. The common word is that it has been destroyed but no such thing has happened. I stole it from Hogwarts during the Voldemort debacle that caused a ruckus. I am not informing you out of some goodness of my heart. I stole your stone to use it and I have. I am willing to return it to you under certain circumstances._**

 ** _The Thief_**

With that written she called Indra to have her take it to the Flamels.

 **July 30, 1992**

She woke today not to the anxiousness of what's to come but to the flash of Indra appearing. Her bird pecked her harshly to awaken her. Hermione slapped the ruddy bird back with glower. She felt amusement shine through their bond and unbidden by her a smile pulled on her lips. The Black heir noted the letter in her talons and took it.

 ** _Dear Thief,_**

 ** _My wife and I under some deliberation have decided to inform you that we do not need that Philosopher Stone as we have many. We were not foolish enough to put all our eggs in one basket as the Mundane would say. As I have not noticed the gold trade rising my wife and I believe you are not using it for worldly treasures and are curious to how you planned to use it before it runs out._**

 ** _Although, I do wonder if the rumors of senility of Dumbledore are true as he did not recognize the stone he 'destroyed' to be fake. How curious?_**

 ** _Nicholas Flamel_**

Hermione read and re-read the letter before pinching the bridge of her nose. She found that it would be dumb for them to have only one Philosopher Stone. Not to mention they probably could make another one if they needed to. _Bloody Hell I feel foolish._ She thought to herself. She then relooked over the part about Dumbledore. That was a bit suspicious wasn't it. Did he know or did he think someone else stole the stone? She wondered. She sighed with a frown as she dissected the letter.

Although, rather than the shot against Dumbleore the most surprising part was the fact that the stone could lose its power. The Philosopher Stone was said to be the greatest material. It shouldn't run out of power. Was this one faulty? She wondered. She got of bed and opened her trunk. She pulled out the glowing red stone turning into her hand. That's when she noticed that the glow it had when she first pocketed it was dimmer than before.

"Damn." She murmured and put it away. The vials of elixir she had now would have to do. She didn't plan on using it again until it was very much so needed.

Hermione placed it back into the trunk and locked it before pulling out her school trunk. She stripped out of her night clothes and donned her Coliseum clothes. The black shirt fit her snuggly and showcased the what little she muscles gained in her month of being Legionis Ludo. She pulled on a pair of shorts before donning her armor. After she tied her sword to her belt she turned to the sleeping form of Ana.

She was tempted to wake her up but decided to let her rest. Their foray into the Coliseum would not be later into the afternoon. For now she should go get something to eat. She'd need the food. As, Hermione sat in the cafeteria she could feel the same foreboding she felt before going with Harry to fight Voldemort.

As she sat relaxing and watching her surrounding peers she was joined by Drusilla. Hermione sat her cup of coffee down, she'd grown accustomed to drink having had it served every morning, before looking to Drusilla. "Ana is still sleep." Hermione informed.

"Lucky her, I barely got any rest last night." Drusilla responded, her face ticked and her eyes showed her tiredness. Hermione on the other hand looked perfectly fine. "You, look well rested."

"This is not the first instance where my life had been in danger." Hermione freely informed.

"You're serious."

"Deadly." She joked with a small smirk. Drusilla narrowed her eyes before her lip tipped up in a half smile.

"Is that why you can look so calm?"

"Yes, among others." Hermione thought about her occulumency training. Occulumens could block off emotions. That form of occulumency should not be used often lest the user forgets how to access his or her emotions. It did help that Hermione had been in dangerous situations before. But, she had never fought a beast before which made her entrance into the Coliseum foreboding.

The Nemean Lion was a beast and seeing those others fall despite, wanting to test her mettle against the creature, she was not foolish enough to not fear it. She told Drusilla just that. "I am afraid. Do not think I'm not. But I am also a Black and fearing a beast at the level of the lion is no way for me to behave." She said grandly. Drusilla snorted.

"You Brits and your egos." Hermione's eyes twinkled a bit at the assessment.

Still, it seemed that Hermione was able to get Drusilla to relax. Soon, the worried girl began to eat. They were joined by Ramon and then lastly Ana. The four of them went over the strategy once more before the horns roared signaling the Coliseum opening.

They all left the cafeteria fully outfitted and made their way to the Coliseum. They did not go through the spectator's entrance in the front and instead went through the competitor's entrance at the side of the structure. Upon entering, the building Hermione found herself touching the smooth brown stoned walls as they walked further in. The path they were on was well lit from not only the sun's rays but also torches.

The four of them kept walking until they found themselves in a room with twelve people inside it. Hermione took them all in. Many of them were older than they were. Only a few looked about their age of twelve to thirteen. They were all young, though. That was obvious. Hermione wondered if it was normal for magical schools to put their students in such dangerous things. Although, it seemed that the teachers stepped in when it got too much here.

Hermione couldn't say the same for her school as she was reminded that none of the teachers stepped in when Harry was dangling from his broom, from what her friends told her. They even facilitated danger with their little traps. At least this was a controlled danger…somewhat controlled danger. She recognizes that the danger posed in Legionis Ludo is due to the type of academy it is. As a military academy from what she read in their history it has primarily taught war and violence while other types of magic was pushed to the side away from the primary focus and was viewed as secondary.

Over time it has changed obviously but they still kept time honor traditions like sword mastering and the Coliseum. Despite all this, their library was grand even grander than the one at Hogwarts. Hogwarts had always boasted about its library but she was finding the boasts held to be foolish. Their library needed serious updating and lacked many useful magical textbooks should students wish to self-study subjects not taught. The number of dusty old books that were written centuries ago that had no bearing now outnumbered the ones that were written centuries ago and still useful.

"Hermione we're supposed to go out soon." Ramon said. She hummed in answer. She didn't think they'd been here that long.

She shook off her thoughts and paid attention them. Hermione certainly wished she had her wand to use. The sword was okay for simpler stuff but she knew her wand would be useful. She was more use to it than the sword but it would have to do.

A roar of cheers went out and she heard Gaius clear voice beginning the magical creature bouts. Hermione stood along with the rest of her group and walked towards the door that led to the large metal gate. They made to the gate just as Gaius finished championing them. The gate rose slowly rattling as the chains strained in effort. The four of them walked out and immediately fanned out. The lion was already there.

The lion was bigger than she thought it'd be. Up close and personal with it she could see that it stood at least fifteen meters (50 ft.) tall. Its body was thick and muscled claws out and sharper than the sharpest blades at the school. Its eyes were a glowing amber pinning her in place with its stare. Around her she could hear the chants of the other students. Her heartbeat was moving so fast that she feared she'd arrest.

And then it moved. Right towards her. Hermione drew her sword but not before ducking to the left. She quickly infused her sword with her mana and sent a wave of magic at it. Keeping the beast's eyes on her. Ramon to the left of her shouted the curse " _odnesis miris._ " The spell flew from his sword impacting the lion's nose. The lion shook it's mane and padded its nose. It turned to Ramon and roared angrily.

Hermione darted forward her sword in hand. She swung the magic infused blade at its leg cutting it deep. The lion jumped back snarling before pacing around the rink looking at them thinking. Ana moved forward and attacked with flurry of sword swipes the beast dodged agilely for such a large creature. It then went to bite her when it did Drusilla shouted " _Conjunctivitis Maledictio._ "

The spell missed. Not only did it miss but it caused the Nemean Lion to look towards Drusilla. Drusilla who was not the team member most suited for a straight confrontation. It ran towards her despite the spells and stabs that was given to it by Ana and Hermione. Ramon who was closer in that direction ran in front of Drusilla with his sword in a defensive posture. The lion swiped its claws.

Ramon was able to block the slices but the power from the blow sent him flying into the stone wall. Drusilla backed away slowly. Hermione took the chance and re-shouted the curse that Drusilla just used. The spell spluttered its way through the sword towards the beast. It landed on the beast but only affected one eye. The black haired girl dashed in front of the beast and began to attack. She did not pay attention to her fallen comrades and only blows raining down on the Nemean Lion.

She was batted away after a few strikes and Ana attacked its hinds. Hermione slowly got up feeling her body aching from that blow. She stepped forward ignoring the blood trickling down her back. She saw that Ana was being pushed into the corner. _Where are Ramon and Drusilla?_ She looked to see the two of them helping one another up. Cursing under her breath, Hermione darted forward to help Ana.

The young witch drug her sword along the side of its belly not cutting deep enough into its skin. She rolled and pushed Ana out of the way of its second paw as she was still holding off the first. The second paw struck her back cutting into her back shallowly. She stumbled forward as her blood coated the Coliseum floors. But, she still stood tall turning to face the beast once more.

Her friends were ready as well.

The fight continued in a whirlwind of moves. They traded places and traded blows with the lion. Each, hit received in given put chinks in the armor. Chinks that both sides could've moved on but, Hermione, Drusilla, Ramon and Ana were the first to do so. She jumped up on the back of the beast and twirled her sword and struck downwards. It reared up in pain giving an opening to its belly where Ramon, Drusilla and Ana took advantage impaling their swords into its chest.

The Nemean Lion stuttered to halt before collapsing in defeat. There was a silence before the coliseum erupted into cheers. Hermione collapsed on the back of the lion feeling exhaustion under take her bones. She laughed in victory while below her comrades pumped fists and hugged. They were Principes now.

HGHG

"Congratulations. I did not expect for you to enter the Coliseum." Gaius said, as he peered at her while she lied on the infirmary bed. The Homeopath of the day had placed dittany on her wounds and wrapped a bandage around her back. She was told the wound would heal in a day or two just to not upset it. Although, it would scar. Wounds given by magical creatures were the most resistant to healing arts.

"Thanks. I wanted to enter at least once before I departed." Hermione responded easily enough.

"The Nemean Lion will be rendered and parts will be given to you. You will receive two heartstrings, one cornea string, hair of the mane, one claw and four of its teeth." Gaius said. Hermione blinked.

"That's a lot."

"Your associates are receiving similar things." Hermione nodded stiffly.

"Is Grand Uncle Arcturus here?" Hermione asked.

"Your family were in the stands watching." Hermione groaned audibly knowing that the other members must be Grand Aunt Melania and her Grand Aunt Lycoris as well as her cousin Lucretia and maybe even her husband and son.

"I meant in the infirmary." Gaius gave her a look that stated that it was a stupid question to be asked. Of course, they were here.

"I'll send them in."

In seconds, her family strolled in. Lycoris was first grinning at her a bit while Melania was giving her a stern glare. Arcturus looked pleased although, his expression blanked a bit. Lucretia seemed mildly annoyed. Hermione couldn't tell if it was because of Jarius jabbering in her ear or because of the injuries she sustained. She was definitely about to be lectured.

Lectured she was. Until, Arcturus finally took pity on her and shooed them out for a private conversation. Her Head of House stared at her for a moment. "I have set up a meeting for a betrothal." He stated.

"What?" Hermione asked with widened eyes.

"Do not worry, I have taken into account of your taste and have come to the conclusion that Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis would make the perfect wives for you."

"What!?" Arcturus ignored that and continued speaking.

"Their parents through a little strong arming and reminding them of the life debt now owed have grudgingly agreed to the betrothal."

"It was you. You were the guy they were writing about." Hermione's eyes flash in realization. She then frowned. "Wait, it's my life debt. Don't I have the choice in this." Arcturus blinked at her in surprise.

"Don't you want them?"

"I'm only twelve I don't know what I want." Hermione retorted. Arcturus patted her shoulders.

"No matter the date has been set and agreements made. It would not look good for me to back down. Not only that, I must remind you that you must do anything possible for the revitalization of the House of Black."

 _Anything_. The words reverberate inside Hermione's head long after he left. It was unnecessary to remind her. She knows her duties. She just didn't think this would be one of them. Hermione bit her lip and clenched her fist. She would go through with it. For the House of Black.

 **July 31, 1992**

"When I first arrived, you said you'd teach me that only I can help myself." Hermione stated as she sat in Gaius's office. The Headmaster of Legionis Ludo stared at her for a moment before smirking.

"It was a grand statement wasn't it. Took me all of five seconds to create." He responded easily.

"What did you call me here for Headmaster?"

"You simply have a few more weeks in our school two to be exact before you must return to Hogwarts. From what I could gather you adjusted rather well although you balked at the physical tasks." This made Hermione flush as she remembered how she almost passed out a few times from the exercises the Borgia siblings made her do.

"Yes, they were daunting tasks. But, you still not have told me why I'm here." He leaned forward creating an arch with his hands and he laid his head on them.

"Let me be blunt with you, the sword waves taught to you buy our Sword Mage will be utterly useless to you. You have the power, potency and capacity for it but your magic does not attune well with swords. I can only assume that it is your wild magic at play. The spells Mihai taught you do not work as well with the sword as well. I'm sure you've noticed."

"I have. Using magic through the sword has been daunting compared to wand magic. I simply presumed that it was because my magic had bonded already with two wands and a third conduit would be too much."

"The type of magic you wield as a wild mage works best from what has been researched and what I have seen with an object that has once been alive or part of something alive. With that said…" he stood from his chair moving it back slightly. He walked over to an elongated desk to her right. And opened the top drawer. The drawer was long…more than long enough to hold the sword he reached in and pulled out a sword.

"This is for you." He finished his sentence holding out a finely forged sword. Hermione stood and took the sword from him gently in her hand.

The sword was unique to the say the least. Unlike any sword Hermione has ever seen. The blade was beautiful was a near white color with a black strip up the middle. Runic symbols that she was unfamiliar with were carved into the blade. The hilt was…it was made out of bone.

"What is this made of?" Hermione asked as her eyes continued to trail over the sword. Her hand stroked the end of the hilt where a metal chain large enough to be wrapped around her neck or wrapped several times around her wrist was a bail like structure in which the chain went through.

"The claws, teeth and bone of the Nemean Lion you killed."

"But…" Gaius interrupted her.

"It will work as a good conduit of your magic much better than the steel swords we have. It was forged by our Master Blacksmith Redstone. It was forged in dwarf fire and although dwarven weapons do not have the same impressive nature of goblin made weapons they are able to hold magic and enchantments unlike goblin made weapons."

"Does this sword even cut?" She asked before she could stop herself. It only took her a second to realize how rude that had sounded. Gaius took it well with a laugh luckily.

"Of course, do you forget the attributes of the teeth and claws of the Nemean Lion."

No, she did not. Her back still ached where the beast sliced into it with its claws. The wound would scar as did most wounds did when met with a curse or a magical beasts attack. "Thank you." She finally said. "For your hospitality, and this sword."

"You're welcome I was simply doing a favor for my friend." He waved the thanks off easily. "I will tell you this though, from my understanding Hogwarts is not a school in which you carrying a sword will be thought of in a kind light. It seems your school your country has taken to hating things they view as mundane. Things they forget have been a part of your culture millennia. From what I've read in History Godric Gryffindor was a fierce sword and battle mage."

"You're right it won't look favorably not to mention no one carries a sword there these days."

"With that I've enchanted the chain around the hilt of your sword to shrink your sword. Wear it as a necklace when necessary. The chain responds to a password. A password you must infuse yourself with your magic."

Hermione looked at the chain and smirked thinking of the perfect password one she wouldn't have a problem being overheard. She hissed parsletongue into the chain infusing the words _:Blackest Knight:_ into the chain.

"I did not know you knew the language of snakes." Gaius remarked idly.

"It's something I recently picked up and something not everyone speaks." She shrugged simply. He stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"I wish you luck in your endeavors. May your path always be illuminated. Enjoy your last few weeks here."

 **August 1, 1992**

Hermione smoothed down her robe. Her dress was rather simple yet elegant. The robes hung on her in a trim manner. A deep black with light blue stitching along the vest of the robe and the trimmings of the sleeves. She wore a pair of pressed slacks underneath the robe that fit her for swift movement. Her unruly curly hair was styled back into a loose yet fitting ponytail. On her left wrist hidden under her sleeve was her vine and acacia wand held in its holster. On her right wrist hidden under her other sleeve was her Gryphon feather wand.

How she missed her wands. When she was able to touch them again she felt a bit irritation coming from the wands. She of course did her best to soothe them. To tell them, it wasn't her fault they were separated for so long. Her wands simply huffed in annoyance before buzzing away from her mind. Now, they were fine with her once more.

"Are you ready?" Arcturus asked. Hermione looked at him and frowned.

"Is this truly necessary?" She asked.

"Yes, and do not worry I have been assured that Miss Davis's shields are more than up to par. Same as Miss Greengrass."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"They won't betray you, they're bonded to you." Arcturus reminded her. Like she needed to be reminded of the hold she had over her friends' due to the life debt.

Hermione knew she could in making a life debt with them have them do anything they wished. Arcturus as her Head of House was calling in the debt to give her in his words…complacent wives. She snorted at this knowing that even though they were young Tracey and Daphne were anything but complacent. And once, the betrothal agreement was in full force the life debt should not be so overpowering on them that they would not be able to freely speak and do as they wished. Sadly, Hermione also knew that they would be signing their lives away to her. It was a sobering thought to her.

"Let's go." She finally said after a few moments. And then they left.

The arrived at Gringotts minutes later in a private boardroom in the back. The room consisted of a rather large rectangular table with six chairs on each side of the long part of the table. The short sides of the table held one chair each. Standing adjacent to the table was the goblin in charge of their accounts Beograd. Hermione had met him when she first went to leave with Arcturus about two years ago. He helped her understand her accounts of course for a price.

"Good day Noble Guard." Hermione greeted the goblin inclining her head in a slight nod.

"Good day young heir. Good day Lord Black." Beograd greeted easily. Arcturus nodded his head before taking a seat.

"Our first meeting should be with Lord Davis, Scion Tracey and his account manager." Arcturus informed Hermione. She swallowed and closed her eyes preparing herself. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said crossing her legs.

Beograd called them in the room. In walked Lord Davis who paused when he saw her, followed by Tracey and bringing up the rear was their account manager. Arcturus stood in greeting and Hermione did the same although she bowed a bit to Lord Davis while Tracey curtsied lowly to her grand uncle. The three of them took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

Hermione stared ahead which was right at Tracey. Tracey who just stared at her, her face a perfect mask. It was disconcerting. Hermione was used to seeing Tracey smiling, laughing just emotive. Now, the young heir Black couldn't get anything off her expression. If it wasn't for her training she would've shifted improperly into her seat.

"Is your daughter aware of why she is here Lord Davis?" Arcturus asked the question starting the conversation. Tracey's eyes narrowed before returning to the passive gaze. Hermione softened her expression slightly trying to convey that she didn't want to be here either.

"She is aware Lord Black." Lord Davis told him.

"Let us begin the proceedings." Arcturus clasped his hands together. Beograd slid the contract over to Lord Davis who gingerly picked it up. "Account Manager Beograd and Account Manager Sharpshark will look over the betrothal contracts written to assuage the Life Debt between the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black heir Hermione Potter-Black and Lesser Noble House of Davis scion Trace Davis that was established October 31, 1991."

When Arcturus said that two things happened. Tracey said "No," and looked at Hermione her eyes failing to hide the betrayal and hurt. The second thing that happened was that Tracey almost bolted out of the room. If not for the steady hand that her father had on her shoulder Hermione was sure she would have. Then the anger came and Hermione sunk a bit in her seat unable to stop the welling grief.

She took a look at Lord Davis to see his sharp eyes staring at Arcturus with undisguised loathing. Yet, he took the contract that was written up and read it through. Hermione was curious about what it said and tried to peer to read it.

"NO!" Lord Davis stood slamming his palms down as his chest huffed. All grace and decorum forgotten. Arcturus simply looked at the man with an expression akin to amusement.

"Is there a problem?" Arcturus asked.

"My daughter a concubine…married out of school…children immediately." Were only a few of the words that Hermione understood from Lord Davis when he began ranting. Tracey looked at her copy of the contract and paled considerably. Hermione borrowed one from Beograd and looked it over.

 _Hermione Lyra Serenity Potter-Black hereinafter referred to as Prospective Wife (Husband), and Tracey Esmeralda Davis hereinafter referred to as Prospective Wife, hereby agree on the 1_ _st_ _day of August in the year 1992, as follows:_

 _Lord Arcturus Black and Lord Davis on this day agree to the betrothal of Hermione Potter-Black and Tracey Davis. This contract establishes the respective rights and responsibilities regarding Prospective Wife (Husband) and Prospective Wife's marriage in the near future. Prospective wife (Husband) and Prospective Wife, are to be married upon the graduation and passing of NEWT(s) from their respective schools. After which the two will be espoused into a concubinal marriage where Prospective Wife is the Concubine subject to the Consort (main wife) and is beholden to the Prospective Wife (Husband)._

 _Prospective Wife (Husband) must partake in this behavior towards Prospective Wife: To protect and care for her in a rightful manner, to provide needed assets to wife. Prospective Wife must follow these rules: To upon marriage immediately work towards children (within a year be pregnant), to sacrifice goals to fit spouse, to within five years have at least three children two of which should at least be one male and one female, to waive the right to any financial increase in value during concubinal marriage._

 _Additional Provisions: Prospective Wife must agree that children will be raised in the way that all Blacks have been raised before. Children are to begin elementary education of magic by at least age eight. The year of life their magic stabilization begins._

 _Both Prospective Wife (Husband) and Prospective Wife are represented by separate and independent legal counsel of their own choosing. Both Prospective Wife (Husband) and Prospective Wife have the ability to have separate income and assets to independently provide for their own respective financial needs. This agreement constitutes the entire agreement of the parties and may be modified only in a writing executed by both Prospective Wife (Husband) and Prospective Wife. Heads of House. In the event it is determined that a provision of this agreement is invalid because it is contractually impossible the invalid portions will be stricken and rewritten so that the agreement remains valid and enforceable._

 _This agreement is made in accordance with the laws of the Ministry of Magic to enforce and solve Life Debt between House of Black and House of Davis and any dispute regarding its enforcement will be resolved by reference to the laws of the state. Upon the signing of this agreement the life debt will become solved. This agreement will take effect immediately upon the solemnization of the parties' marriage._

There were truly only a few parts of the contract that Hermione had a distinct issue with. One, was that Tracey would be viewed as a simple concubine to her peers and the second were the details regarding children. Of course, Hermione wanted children for the future of the Black Family but not so soon after marriage. She planned to go abroad travel, study get a few masteries before taking over her seat on the Wizengamot.

"Grand Uncle, I agree with Lord Davis…partially." Hermione added as she heard the man shout and say that the how the two of them (Tracey and Hermione) were going to have children didn't matter it was the fact that it was so soon. He also had a problem with her being a simple concubine. It was something humiliating but necessary. She turned to her Head of House to see Arcturus looking displeased.

"I don't want to have children so soon. At least amend it for three years after joining must the first child be had." Hermione pleaded intently not looking towards Tracey. She leaned in so only he could hear, "You should add a bride price so they not take offense to the concubinage."

Arcturus stared at her for a moment and Hermione kept her face as blank as possible. She knew, that he viewed what she just said a sign of weakness. But, she already felt like she was betraying her friends. She had kept her true status a secret for good reason she didn't feel bad about that. But, she allowed Arcturus to deal with the issue of the Life Debts something as the person the life debts were owed to should've been decided by her.

The black-haired girl most likely would not have even cared about using something like a betrothal to fix a life debt if it wasn't for the fact that they were two people she cared about. This past summer she was in fact angry at the attention her friends were getting from an unknown family now knowing that the family was hers didn't make it better. She would've loved to fall in love but she knew with the fate of her family at risk she could not make time for a dalliance. Her family superseded any wants of her own completely.

And with her eyes she tried to show Arcturus that she acknowledged that. And with a simple nod of acceptance Arcturus acquiesced. The meeting continued as they ironed out and added in the clauses like the bride price, the children issues and even schooling. Lord Davis could only growl and bark as the contract stayed pretty much the same in the other areas. They were after all beholden to the House of Black.

The meeting ended and Lord Davis and his scion left but not without parting words from Tracey that echoed in her mind. _"I thought you were different. I thought you were my friend."_ It was the last part that struck Hermione because of course Tracey thought she was different. She thought she was a muggleborn but the idea that their friendship had most likely now taken on an irreparable rift struck her. And she could say nothing in her defense.

Hermione was unable to dwell on that thought long though, as Daphne and her father appeared no later than twenty minutes after Tracey's departure. They walked in Daphne wearing her elegant blue robes that accentuated her eyes. Her face was that cold block of ice that she had first came across only this time it seemed a lot more…perfected.

The meeting went in the same way with similar betrothal arrangements in the contract. Of course, unlike with Tracey, Daphne's betrothal had a bride price of forty-thousand galleons already attached and instead of concubine she was written in as the consort. Daphne upon recognition of who Hermione was simply stared at her not a crack at all in her façade. It was disconcerting for Hermione. She expected her to get angry and lose a bit of control like Tracey but she didn't. Like she was expecting it.

Then the meeting ended. There were no parting words on Daphne's part. There was no Hermione speaking up to her simply the silence of the room and the thunk of the door as it shut. It was time for her to return to Legionis.

 **End Note: Hopefully this wasn't rushed or anything. The next few chapters I'm sort of giving you glimpses of the summers of Hermione's friends. Also I didn't rewrite the contract for Daphne because both of them were similar with only a few differences.**

 **Spells:**

 **odnesis miris: spell that blocks target from being able to smell**

 **Spațial vertij: magic alters space around the spell recipient and throws them off balance.**

 **Conjunctivitis Maledictio: Conj** unctivas Curse that causes victim's eyes to swell shut


	5. Chapter 5: Harry's Summer

**Author's Note: So I literally just finished writing this chapter. Forgive the mistakes please. I honestly really need to think about finding myself a Beta but I hope you all enjoy. This is just the start of the snippets in the other friends lives. These chapters probably won't hit more than five thousand words so pretty short unlike the previous chapters that were at least seven thousand and higher. You can think of it as either really good filler that furthers the story, plain old filler or bad filler your choice. I'm being honest we have at least two chapters left of Pre-Year before we depart to Hogwarts. So...**

Chapter 5

 **Harry's Summer**

 **July 2-12, 1992**

Hermione had not been answering his calls. Harry was extremely worried about her state of health. All he knew was that she was off with her Grand Uncle in Italy he believes vacationing from his knowledge. When he tried to ask Mipsy what was wrong the house elf simply told him "Young Mistress, is simply having fun."

Of course, Harry didn't believe that because Hermione had promised to call him and answer his calls. Since she had not he was reasonably worried so he had taken to writing her letters. Letters that she had not been responding to.

Since, she left the Grangers had still been accommodating with him though. They let him keep coming over and even took him to the cinema. So far, the summer was becoming the best summer he could ask of. Still he missed his friends from Hogwarts and was worried for Hermione.

And then Indra came in carrying a letter from Hermione.

 ** _Hey Harry,_**

 ** _I'm sorry for worrying you. My Grand Uncle had me on letter and phone block wanting the trip to be simply family time between the two of us. He finally let me get away enough to write you this letter. I think you making your own Grimoire is a wonderful idea but I worry you might be getting ahead of yourself. Spell crafting can be very difficult. I'd advise you to read some more on different spells but, you should start with book wise: Beginner's Guide to Arithmancy by Septima Vector and Spell Crafting: The Arithmanntic Formula by Blake Blossom. Be careful, creating spells can be dangerous especially if you're creating one's meant for combat._**

 ** _On to other things, I'm enjoying my time in Italy seeing the sights of Rome and the like. It's fun especially when you can learn about the magical history as well. I hope you're having a fine vacation as well Harry and I'll see you in August._**

He was relieved after he read the letter and immediately wrote his reply to it thanking her.

 **July 14, 1992**

It was his first trip to Diagon Alley since Harry shopped for his school supplies last year after his birthday. This time he wasn't alone with just Hagrid. The Grangers had come with him. Harry as he walked along the alley pulled the red baseball cap deep over his head to hide his scar as he walked amongst the crowd. He was surely enough glad that Mister and Misses Granger had the idea of that. He preferred it much better to Jay's idea of bleaching his hair blonde.

Didn't want to look like Malfoy after all.

Harry walked in step with them as Grangers and himself walked up the steps of Gringotts. He was happy they took him to London for this. He'd wonder how he'd get here for a while. And then he asked the Grangers. They graciously accepted his request and now he was walking up the marbled steps of Gringotts. His eyes locked on the guards outside the banks before moving to the words that was presented so cleanly.

When he first saw those words, he didn't find them threatening at all. It was actually pretty exciting and he wondered how hard it must be to break into Gringotts and escape. Not even Voldemort could really do it cleanly. "Remember kids be respectful." Arianna warned all of them.

All of them nodded as Harry made his way up to a free teller. "Excuse me, my name is Harry Potter I'd like to get access to my trust vault." Harry stated.

"Key." The goblin whose nameplate red Boneslicer intoned. Harry blanched as he remembered Hagrid didn't give him his key when they left Gringotts.

"I don't have it." Harry finally said. Boneslicer looked at him annoyed a sneer on his face.

"A copy can be made for a price of 50 Galleons but that previous key will become inactive."

"But that's robbery." Harry blurted out.

"Well, I bet you won't lose this key. Now, you either agree to make the copy made and have the other key made inactive or you can leave." Harry looked at the Grangers for help.

Heath looked him in the eye and gave him a nod before saying, "I think that would be best, he has no idea who has his key at the moment."

Boneslicer tapped his gavel calling another goblin to him. "Follow Numerbow, he will take you to the Potter Account Manager Ragnar."

"I have an Account Manager." Harry muttered but followed after the goblin. Heath followed them but Arianna, Jay and Cray stayed behind. Most likely to get access to their vaults.

Harry and Heath were taken further into the back bank where there were numerous doorways. He was led by Numerbow to a door that said Account Manager Ragnar, manages Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter and Most Noble House of Lochrin. Harry blinked at the sign as Numerbow knocked on the door.

"Enter." A rough voice stated.

Numerbow opened the door allowing the two of them entry. Harry upon entering the room made note first of the battle axes and swords lining the wall. Other than that, the room look like a regular old office. There was a desk, file cabinets and chairs for the clients. Harry took a seat in front of the goblin he figured was Ragnar. Heath took a seat to the side. Ragnar's eyes followed him before staring at Harry.

"Hat off Mr. Potter." He spoke clearly. Harry did so quickly and squirmed a bit to get comfortable in his seat. "What can I do for you today? Would you like an over view of your accounts, your vaults?" Harry blinked. He had more than one vault?

"Um what other vaults, all I'm aware of is my trust vault." He stated. The goblin simply quirked his eyebrow at him before answering.

"There are over five Potter Vaults. One is your trust vault given to you by your parents. The money in that vault is to go to whatever you wish to spend it on. Each year since your first year, your parents had stipulated two thousand galleons going into the vault." The goblin rummaged around in his drawer and pulled out a folder full of papers. He opened the paper and laid out three papers for him. Ragnar took a look towards Heath who was sitting quietly before continuing. "Upon, your twelfth year your account will have 23, 375 G in it."

Harry's eyes widened at this. He had no idea there was so much money in his account. And it refills automatically each year? Wow, that's a lot. But…that didn't mean he could spend it willy nilly…wait 23, 375 doesn't sound right. It should be more than that. Harry frowned a bit he barely took out the equivalent of 200 G from his trust last time. He spoke up about this.

"Your account has been accessed yearly by one Albus Dumbledore where he took the equivalent of about 600 G and some change." Ragnar informed him.

"What how?"

"He had your key." Ragnar said bluntly.

"But it's my vault." Harry responded his chest beginning to heave as anger filled. The Headmaster had been stealing from him.

"You are lucky that he was not a Potter if he was he could've divested your account of everything inside it." Harry blinked.

"I didn't give him my key. My key is the reason I'm here. I don't have one." Ragnar frowned thoughtfully. He of course, knew there was something odd about Albus Dumbledore having access to Harry Potter. But, his business was only to deal with Harry's accounts, keep it managed right financially, take his stipulations from the main vault from the revenue that came from the multiple businesses he managed. It was obvious that the boy was not informed of his wealth or net worth. But, Ragnar didn't feel like being helpful in this. After all, it was wizard's business. But…he could not allow the boy to be angry enough to move his vaults away from his management.

"I see you wish to create a new key. Do you wish to make the other inactive?" After finding out that it was allowing Albus Dumbledore to steal from him, of course he'd want it inactive. He told the goblin just that. "I'll need a drop of your blood of course."

"What why?" Harry asked a bit startled.

"To verify your identity of course." The goblin simply gave him a toothy smirk that was a bit malicious. Harry frowned as the goblin pulled a key from his drawer along with what looked to be a goblet and sharp knife. "This is the Potter Family Inheritance Goblet. Spill, blood inside and if you are Harry Potter it will glow your family's color."

Harry felt a bit fear when the goblin slid the knife towards him. It was obvious what he needed to do so he gripped the knife and lifted it to his palm. He sliced into it feeling a sharp stinging pain that made him wince. He poured his blood into the goblet and once he was finished the wound healed. He gave the knife back to the goblin and stared at the goblet. It didn't shake violently or anything instead a golden color filled the area surrounding the cup along with what seemed to be a white glow as well.

"It seems you are who you say you are." Ragnar lifted the key off the desk and dipped it into the goblet. The blood melted into the key. "I have made this key a blood key to counteract anyone who wishes to use your key without permission must be of first, second or third blood relation to yourself. This added protection usually costs an extra fifty galleons but I have decided to waive the price due Gringotts complacency with Albus Dumbledore."

Harry blinked in shocked wondering why.

Ragnar on the other hand was pleased with his idea. He was sure the Potter boy would not wish to switch Account Managers on him due to his lack of diligence in dealing with Dumbledore's access to his vault.

"Thank you," Harry gleefully took the key.

"Do you wish to learn about the rest of your accounts?" Ragnar asked.

"No thank you. Not today." Harry said.

Harry would've said yes normally but he was here with the Grangers and wasn't going to take up all their time. He was sure they had shopping to do and so did he.

While, as he watched the boy leave Ragnar sighed and hoped the boy would visit him before he turned fourteen to get things squared away and learn of his Lordships. If not…there was always the pureblooded Hermione girl.

 **HGHG**

Harry after grabbing galleons from his vault he bought an anti-theft pouch. The Grangers and he all went to Flourish and Botts. He bought the books he needed and Jay bought books for her own reading. Then they went to Fortescue for ice cream. The wizarding ice cream came in so many flavors. Some even turned his hair different colors for a short amount a time.

It was a fun trip. He even bought himself a new trunk. Not like the other one he bought that was extremely clunky. The new one costed a lot of money but had anti-theft charms on it and was featherlight too. He didn't have to worry about his belongings now.

"So, when are coming back to Diagon Alley?" Cray asked as they drove away from the bar they entered through.

"We'll return to get your school supplies. The list comes in August I hear." Heath said.

"Whoop, I can finally get my wand then." Cray grinned. Harry smiled too. He was happy that Cray and Jay were coming to Hogwarts next year too. He hoped they were in the same house. But that didn't matter much after all he stayed friends with Hermione after being in different houses and made sorta friends with Daphne and Tracey.

 **July 15,1992**

Harry looked over his Transfiguration homework along with his Charms homework to make sure it looked nice. He was happy to be able to excel without the backlash of doing better than Dudley in schoolwork although, that was never too hard. Being a wizard, and being helped by Mipsy was really great.

 **July 16, 1992**

He was reading the new book he got from Flourish and Botts before simply shutting it. Harry couldn't understand half of the things in the **Beginner's Guide for Arithmancy**. How was this supposed to even help him in spell creation.

 **July 17, 1992**

Harry had gone into a slump of reading the nonsense of Arithmancy. Sadly, if he didn't understand Arithmancy there was no way he'd understand the second book. That one was leaps harder. He was never good at math after all. But he should try. So he opened, **Spell Crafting: The Arithmanntic Formula.**

 ** _Arithmancy is useful in many types of magic and understanding the theory of it. It is most important in the fields of Ancient Runes, Potions and Spell Crafting. Spell Crafting is a difficult volatile branch of magic where creating spells can be as dangerous as creating Potions. The idea of using Arithmancy to create spells is to use the numerological aspects of the branch of magic break down the spells, spell words and magic needed to produce the desired spell._**

He only read a little bit after that and soon realized that he'd have to be taught Arithmancy before he could get further. This was disheartening and he went back to the Beginner's Guide.

 **July 18, 1992**

Harry's head hurt. The Arithmanntic equations were completely frustrating. It didn't help that he didn't really understand spell theory either. He should've gotten a book on that while he was in the Alley too. The two books Hermione gave him were just too much. Maybe, he should've waited a little while before deciding to make his own grimoire. He should just focus on what he had.

So he picked up his books about Defense and Dueling and began to read through them.

 **July 31, 1992**

It was his birthday and he spent the day with the Grangers. First they went to the Cinema and saw Aladdin in its premiere. Being, a movie about magic and genies it was really good. Harry had no idea if Arabic Magic was really like that but he didn't really care. He was watching something fun with the Grangers. He got numerous presents from his friends and everything.

What would've made the trip to the cinema was if Hermione had joined him. Sadly, she sent him just chocolate and gave him a call.

The day ended oddly though. Even though, he was at the Grangers he got some mail from the Ministry saying he had done magic at Privet Drive. That couldn't have been right. He took the letter to Heath. Heath read it a scowl on his face.

"Write back the Mafalda Hopkirk and tell her what for." Heath stated.

So Harry did coached along by Arianna.

 ** _Dear Madame Hopkirk,_**

 ** _I am aware of the stipulation regarding me not using magic over the summer. I am also aware that I was not at my residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine. I was in fact at my friend's Hermione Granger's house in Crawley as I celebrated my birthday with her family. As such, it would have been very difficult for me to have cast a Hover Charm at that house._**

 ** _This matter should be investigated, and I will be sending a similar letter to the DMLE so I will not have this matter on my record. Thank you for the letter and I hope this will receive a swift response._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Harry Potter._**

He then crafted a similar letter for the DMLE.

 **HGHG**

Mafalda Hopkirk had been working in the Improper Use of Magic Office for the past ten years. She of course, did not enjoy the rules of the statue of secrecy it did no good for the muggle-borns to not be able to learn magic like the other magicals. But, there was no better way to preserve their society. Then, color her surprised when she received a blip that said Harry Potter had used a Hover Charm at his place of residence called Privet Drive.

She did her job as she was told and sent a letter to him giving him a warning. She of course, felt bad for sending this to the savior of the wizarding world . She was surprised when she received a letter back. A letter telling her that he was not even at his place of residence. Mafalda of course immediately assumed it was a lie. After all, magic was used there.

But, the boy was so nice in his letter. So, she sent a missive to the Aurors to investigate the matter and one to the boy himself.

 **August 1, 1992**

As a trainee Auror Nymphadora Tonks was used to getting the crap jobs. She frowned. It helped that she was a back in the Black family a bit as she was able to bypass a lot of the training to join the Auror ranks. Who your family was really got you the jobs in the wizarding world. Still, this job wouldn't all be bad. She apparated on the front porch of Granger's home before knocking.

She knew Hermione wouldn't be in but, she finally got to meet Harry Potter. The door opened up revealing Heath to her. She nodded to him in greeting.

"Where is he?" Tonks asked.

"They sent you?" Heath asked amusement coloring his voice. "This makes this so much easier."

"Hey, it's not just me, one my mentors is at his house. They just want me to get a statement to corroborate what the kid wrote."

 **HGHG**

He was sitting alone in the living room waiting for the appearance of the Auror that was supposed to come today. Madame Hopkirk had sent him the missive explaining that an Auror was coming and Harry was a bit excited. He had never met an Auror before. He wondered if he asked would the person tell him stories about the Dark Wizards they caught.

"Wotcher Potter!" He jumped when a somewhat loud woman's voice entered his ears surprising him out of his thoughts. He turned to see an older girl who couldn't be older than one of his older classmates at Hogwarts. Her hair was a sky-blue shade that quickly gathered his attention and then it turned to a bright red color that rivaled that of Ron's.

"Wicked." He gasped as her hair turned to simple dark curly brown. With her hair like that she looked a little familiar. He then remembered his manners and stood. "Hi I'm Harry Potter."

"Trainee Auror Tonks just Tonks that's the only part of my name you need to be aware of." He was a bit confused but gave her a smile.

"Um okay, Trainee Auror Tonks. It's nice to meet you. Have a seat." Tonks sat down her dark eyes keeping track of him. She wasn't staring at his scar or nothing which was really great.

"Okay, I have a few questions for you and all you have to do is answer them. Also do you have your wand on you?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded.

"Always, my friend told me even with the war over with I should always have it on me in case someone attacked. That way I can at least survive until an adult comes to help me." Harry said, but he was lying a little bit. Hermione did say something like that to him once but she also said he could probably get them before they get him.

"That's a good friend." She paused for a second and pulled out a pen and a notepad. He'd never seen a witch or wizard be an Auror. "Okay, this should be my first of two questions. What all did you get up to yesterday?"

"Well I started the day out eating breakfast provided to me by Mipsy…a house elf. I then did some quick work of what was left of my Potions essay. After that, Indra…my friend's familiar who had been collecting letters for me since my mail had begun being taken from me at the start of the summer brought in loads of gifts from my friends. I opened them and sent replies before receiving a phone call from my friend Hermione. After that her parents came to abscond with me for the day and my relatives were more than happy to let me go as I was spending the night here and they had company coming over. Around the time we came back to finish up my birthday with some cake, I got the letter from Mafalda Hopkirk saying I used magic at Privet Drive but I wasn't even there at all." He informed her.

Tonks wrote all this down feeling it was a cut and dry case of the net going wonky.

"Okay kid that's good now if you'll hand me your wand." Harry blinked once and then twice. He didn't really want to hand his wand over. "Relax, I'm just going to cast a spell to figure out the last few spells you used."

"Alright." He said and he handed her his wand. He watched as she set the wand down between the two of them and pointed the tip her wand at his wand.

" _Prior Incantato._ " His wand glowed and four words were written above it. _Reducto, Expelliarmus, Lumos, Nox._ Was written in clear letters above his wand.

"Well obviously the hover charm was not used. My Commanding Auror is at your…relatives house to gather why the trace picked up on you using magic. But we'll get the warning stricken off your record quick and easy."

Relief flowed through him. He then smiled his thanks at her. "Thank You."

 **HGHG**

Kingsley Shacklebolt had an odd time at Harry Potter's supposed home. The man who was like walrus shouted at him calling him a freak and used the same word to identify Harry. It made Shacklebolt frown as his instincts went wild to investigate the matter. He couldn't help but think Harry's home life was not so good. He remembered the boy when he was saw him after the Troll Incident on Halloween for an interview of the incident.

He was small, smaller than his peers. He was a bit shy sometimes but seemed to be well mannered as well. Another odd thing was the fact that the walrus male…Vernon had described being attacked by a House Elf. And in the same sentence shouted that Harry had one as well but the elf Vernon said used the hover charm was male.

Kingsley frowned in thought. Obviously, someone sent Harry a house elf intent on having him not return to Hogwarts. But why? He shook his head his gut was telling him that something was up but he didn't have enough information and if that female elf was a Potter elf there was no way it'd willingly give information about its master.

The Master Auror left the Dursley property ready to file his report. But…he wasn't going to just file a report on the improper use of magic. He was going to send a request to child services to keep an eye on Mr. Potter's home life.


	6. Chapter 6: Neville & Ron's Summer

**A/N: A rather short chapter I know. But, I haven't really had time to make longer ones. The next chapter probably won't be long as these chapters are filler and snips of what the friends are doing for summer.**

Chapter 6

 **Neville's & Ron's Summer**

 **July 14, 1992**

He was pudgy and fat a near squib to some people but Neville knew better to think of himself like that. Especially, after last year. He knew that he was forcing his magic through his dad's old wand. But he didn't want to give it away. It'd be like getting rid of his Dad. And since his Dad's wand worked best for him between his parents he left it like this. He knew he should ask his Gran about a new wand but he didn't want to.

He knew if he did ask and gave a credible reason why she would give way. But…he didn't want to. Many thought, his Gran was overbearing and she was but she didn't shy away from keeping things frank with him. She allowed him to cultivate his plants in the greenhouse commenting mildly that he had his mother's green thumb.

Gran didn't make any disparaging remarks growing up that compared him to his father all the time like people thought. It was actually Uncle Algie that did that. Algernon Longbottom was stern and old going on two hundred years old. He was harsh growing up commenting that he would never be much of a Longbottom.

He was Regent Longbottom with no children of his own and was invested in the line continuing through Neville since his dad Frank wasn't able to. Neville understood this. He understood this was why his lessons were always so harsh. And he understands why his Uncle Algie and Gran were so happy when he finally showed his magic at age 8 that they cried tears of joy.

After that Uncle Algie gave him lessons in just about everything ranging from money management to defensive magic. It was his duties as regent to prepare him for everything. He went to school learning all this but being able to only do an infinitesimal amount of it. It's why Malfoy was able to bully him so badly. His magic came easily with his own wand in hand.

Now, Uncle Algie was doing something different. Neville had just come back from a depressing visit from St. Mungos to see that Uncle Algie was in Longbottom Manor. He usually stayed in the townhouse in Diagon Alley.

Uncle Algie was a tall man with a somewhat bulky body. His formerly dark brown hair was grey and his brown eyes were hard and tough like the man himself. He walked with a staff. Yes, a staff for magic, he was powerful in his youth. Powerful and potent enough to use staff magic.

"Uncle Algie." Neville greeted him in a slight bow.

"Welcome, Neville. Augustus." He drawled at his Gran. Gran just sniffed at him before patting Neville's cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone." She walked off not before glaring at Uncle Algie.

"Come we must speak in the study." The elder Longbottom stalked off followed by Neville who stayed quiet. "You joined Gryffindor I see." He spoke starting a conversation as they went over to the study.

"Yes, Uncle Algie." Neville told him.

"Good, I'm proud of you not going to the weak Hufflepuff House nor Ravenclaw."

It was heavily implied growing up that being anything other than Gryffindor or Slytherin would make Uncle Algie angry with him. The hat didn't want Neville in Slytherin saying they'd eat him alive. It wasn't because he was a Blood Traitor. Because he wasn't, The Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom has always been considered a respectful house even to the darker houses.

The Longbottom family didn't turn their backs on their tradition, they embraced them but they didn't hide if they disliked someone's creed or motto especially if it was something deemed bad for the wizarding population as a whole. They only married purebloods and on the occasion half-bloods to keep their magic pure and strong.

No Longbottom had been magically weak, and Longbottom family boasted a distinct lack of squibs because of this. The last squib in the family was over three hundred years ago and they were proud of it.

"Sit." Neville sat when the entered the study. "I am aware you have made friends with the Potter male."

"Yes, Uncle Algie."

"Is he anything like his father?" Uncle Algie asked.

"I don't think so. From, the stories that you told me that told me he's nothing like Jameson Potter. He isn't an arrogant snob who likes to pick on those who he believes weaker than him and what he views as ignoble. Harry is actually pretty cool." Neville imparted. "He's kind and speaks up when someone tries to bully someone."

"Good, good. I must confess that Franklin was only two years older than Jameson but did not like him at all. Your Grandfather and I feared that their generation would be the one to break the Potter-Longbottom Coadjutor Alliance. And it might've happened if Franklin took up the mantle of Lord." Uncle Algie commented mildly.

Neville nodded his head with a frown still wondering what the point of this conversation is. "I am glad that the Coadjutor Alliance is staying strong with you and young Harry." _Ah…so that's why._ Neville thought to himself. "I believe its time you learn about why our two houses have been Coadjutor's for so long." This made Neville curious.

Coadjutor Alliance's usually only lasted a generation or two but the Potter-Longbottom Alliance had been going on since at the very least the creation of each house. And so Neville listened.

"You see Neville, I will be blunt. Our house and the House of Potter are descendants of Godric Gryffindor." A surprised noise came from Neville's throat. Uncle Algie shot him a look that said be quiet. "The House of Potter and House of Longbottom for centuries have traded the house ship of Gryffindor between them not once reinstating it as extant house. Simply because, the other four houses that control Hogwarts did not come forth neither. Like every, Longbottom and Potter before you, you have the chance of being Lord Gryffindor."

"And if I don't want to be?" Neville asked.

"Then you don't have to be. It is simply your duty to make your children aware of the viability of this." Neville nodded. "Now, becoming Lord Gryffindor requires you to be accepted by Gryffindor Family Magick. Like most old magic the heirs can be rejected by the family. It is why the recent 'heir' of Slytherin could only stay that of an heir. Either that or he did not meet the set qualifications to being Lord Slytherin. I'm assuming this of course since there could be other reasons. But I digress, I find it a relief that you don't want to take up that mantle because it would paint a target on your back and the revitalization of the Longbottom house should come first. That said, is there any girl you have your eye on at Hogwarts?"

That question made Neville blush and duck his head. He knew this would be a long talk of betrothals.

 **HGHG**

Ron, wasn't a fool. He had noticed things this summer. His Dad coming home later and later and remarking that he was meeting with Dumbledore. His mother, fussed over Ginny more one day too as if she was sad about something. It was odd to say the least. The twins were making a ruckus as always playing tricks all day long. Percy, would only sniff his nose up at them and would disappear almost as much as dad.

But, Percy's disappearing seemed way more secretive. Sometimes he was gone for more than one days. Ron, was a bit worried. Not to mention his friends were giving sparse information about their vacations. He didn't want to be nosey though. Neville, specifically said he had a lot of family business to deal with. That immediately made him back off.

Family matters, especially were private. Ron, wasn't really well learned in all the traditional pureblood customs but he knew what not to do to not offend people…mostly.

Ron, thought spending time playing quidditch with his brother's and taking Ginny to visit Luna Lovegood would be a regular affair. But it wasn't. He was pretty much ignored this summer. Ginny was fawned over since they came back. He was just glad they hadn't gotten their Hogwarts letter yet.

Ron, walked down the stairs but paused when he heard his parents' voices. It was early in the morning. Much earlier than he'd normally get up today. So, he never really caught them talking like this. So instead of going back up to his room, Ron squatted down on the stairs to listen in.

"…Ginny's first year this year. We'll have to get her new robes and a new wand." Arthur said. Ron flinched hearing this as he remembered the tattered hand me downs he had gotten. He remembered the fact that he was using Charlie's old wand and even that wand was a hand me down from his Uncle Malcolm. Anger and disbelief bubbled within him.

"Arthur, we don't have the money for new robes." Molly responded her voice short.

"There's no worries about that." He heard his Dad say. "The money that was to go to Ron's new wand will go to Ginny."

"But Arthur."

"I've spoken Molly!" Ron flinched at the raised tone trying to remember the last time his father raised his voice at his mum. "Despite your ham-handed attitude I am Lord of this House. Ron has been lacking in his studies and as such Ginny will receive the money that we saved. Is that understood?"

"Fine." His mum huffed and Ron retreated up the stairs tears blurring his eyes wondering why Ginny was so special compared to him. He did the best he could last year. His blasted wand was crap and he knew it. It was always a struggle to do the more complicated bits of magic. Now his parents were foregoing the tradition of having the child use a hand me down wand. The only sibling of his that started out with his own wand was his big brother Bill and that's because he's the oldest and heir to the house.

Ron could understand the robes after all a girl can't be wearing guy robes. But the rest was…it was unfair. He went right back to his orange colored room with the Chudley Cannons posters up and sat in his bed. He tucked his knees up to his chin and sobbed quietly as he realized his worth in his family.

 **July 25, 1992**

He was sitting in the sitting room again. Uncle Algie, had reappeared and had done so more often than not recently. Neville couldn't understand why he had the sudden interest in him other than him being the heir. The dark brunette stared at his Uncle who was staring at him in return. "I believe its time."

"Time, Uncle?" Neville asked in response.

"Time to take up your heirship ring."

Uncle Algie presented him with the ring. It was the ring of Longbottom. The ring held a coat of arms with the cross of a wand and sword. The animal mascot that encompassed the surrounding of the ring was a phoenix. An ice blue phoenix. Neville drawn in to the ring reached for it. He lifted the ring up feeling the family magic thrumming through it. The warmth.

So, he placed the ring on his finger.

A pulse of energy shot through him energizing him for just a second. Before mellowing out into a pleasing thrum. The ring glowed a light blue before dimming down to nothing. He was no longer Scion Longbottom but was instead Heir Longbottom. It felt good. He felt powerful. He could almost feel the family magic around him.

He looked to Uncle Algie who was smiling at him, pride clearly gleaming in his eyes.

 **HGHG**

After hearing his parents talk around the house, Ron had taken to sneaking about. He knew he could learn more about what was going on that way. Sadly, these past few weeks he'd learned nothing of importance. The twins were working part-time at Zonkos for the summer. Percy was still hardly home. Ginny was pretty much only flying when Mum wasn't around or reading one of those stupid Harry Potter novels.

Ron, was just keeping to the shadows. Uncharacteristically so. Then Percy appeared. Percy who hadn't been home in a few days. He grabbed Ginny off the couch and took her to another room. Ron followed curious about what would be said. He put his ears to the door and listened in.

"Father, has decided that like all of us it is time for you to start learning Family Magick." Percy stated. This made Ron's ears perk up. Family Magick. His family had a Grimoire he knew this. But…why wasn't he taught this.

"What am I learning?" Ginny asked. Ron could hear the excitement in his younger sibling's voice.

"You are to learn Occulumency or rather our family's form of the art." Percy explained. "All of us before our first year has learned the art. Dad taught Bill, Dad taught Charlie, Bill taught me, Charlie taught the twins and Dad taught Ron."

 _No, he didn't!_ Ron shouted into his head. He'd never even heard of occul-whatever before. No one sought fit to teach him anything. His eyes narrowed as that familiar anger bubbled up within him. But, this time the feeling of jealousy was added to it. He'd been jealous before. Of Hermione, Neville and even Harry. Harry who had a lot of more although, Ron knew it wasn't his fault he was rich it sometimes made him feel inadequate.

He was jealous of Neville and Hermione for similar reasons. It sucked being him. And he realized just as much as he backed away from the door.

"Ron." He heard his mum call him. He turned to his mum trying to hide the turmoil within from her. But, it didn't seem he was much too able for it from the worried expression on her face.

"Yes, Mum?" He asked. His mum stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Are you hungry dear?"

"No."

His response was short and crisp. He then turned his heel stalking off. He would show them. He wasn't weak nor was he magically unable. Ron would learn this occlu-whatever and he knew just who to ask for such information.


	7. Chapter 7: Tracey's and Daphne's Summer

**Author's Note: Last chapter of filler. Sorry for the lack of updating. I literally simple forgot to update what I've been writing. So on the bright side, tomorrow around the same time I'll be uploading another chapter.**

Chapter 7

 **Tracey's and Daphne's Summer**

 **July 12, 1992**

Tracey stared at the man in front of her. He was tall regal hair black as night like his name suggested. The knowledge of fact that Arcturus Black was hear filled her with dread. She curtsied to him remembering her manners. And her mother led her away leaving him and her father alone.

"Why is Lord Black here Mother?" Tracey asked when they were significantly far from him.

"A betrothal contract." Persephone Davis told her youngest child. Persephone had the reputation as a stern no nonsense woman but, still had a caring visage about her. It was a much better reputation than that Narcissa Malfoy had of being a cold ice hearted wench. But, when you're married to scum like a Malfoy well…it's expected.

Tracey, had heard rumors of Lord Black searching for someone to betroth to his heir Draco and Tracey shuddered at the thought of being married to that ponce. She grimaced a bit feeling saddened at the fact that if the talks went as Lord Black planned she'd be betrothed by the end of the summer.

Her father wasn't one to normally allow betrothal contracts when his scions and members of his house were so young. For instance, her older brother Roger didn't get his contract until he was sixteen. And it was with a high-ranking half-blood family from Spain called Garcia that her father had recently became…friends with.

So, she held onto the idea that her father wouldn't betroth her so young.

 **HGHG**

Her brother had returned home from Beauxbatons just this week. Astoria her younger sister was ecstatic at him being home after he was gone for so long. Unlike Daphne who was a Hogwarts student Damon didn't visit as much and only came home for the summer or Yule if he felt like celebrating with his family. Her Father didn't mind because his son was forming international contacts which would do well for both the Greengrass shipping business and for Damon's own ambition of being a foreign Ambassador for the British Ministry.

"Family meeting!" Damon called excitingly. Daphne rolled her eyes as she looked from her book to see Damon walking into the library.

"For what?" Daphne asked noting his shadow.

"I have good news." He told her. Daphne sighed heavily but stood from her seat.

"Dad's waiting for us in the study along with Mum."

So, the three siblings walked into the study. The study was rather large with several whirring trinkets around that Daphne knew were status monitors for all of them. He had bond their blood to those monitors and usually had one of the house elves watching them at all times so he'd know when they were in danger.

Their Dad even had one for their Mother.

"Father. Mother." Daphne greeted airily with a little curtsy.

"Sit everyone, your brother wished to impart on us some news." Siegfried said to each of his children. All three of them sat and then turned to look expectedly at Damon.

Damon grinned before putting on his serious face. "At Beauxbatons I have made numerous friends and allies whose parents belong to the French Ministry. One such family is that of the Delacours. They have expressed interest in forming a friendship contract."

"Interesting." Siegfried hummed while Daphne racked her brains for the information.

If she remembered correctly from her lessons, the Delacour family was a long-standing family from the beginning of the French sovereignty. France had been back and forth between sovereignty and democracy before settling recently (two hundred years ago) with having both. (Magical France of course) Daphne had no idea about the muggles. The Delacours family name translates to 'of the court' and literally have been of the court since the court titles existed.

The Delacours had the title of Chevalier of Marquis or was it Duke? Daphne remembered that their titles equal that of at least the British Ancient House, Noble and Ancient House or a Most Noble and Ancient House. The current head of the family Monsieur Sebastian Delacour, had married a French Veela named Apolline who came from a long line of veela. He was currently the equivalent Head of the French DMLE.

"Does Monsieur Delacour truly wish for a friendship contract?" Siegfried asked Damon.

"Yes, Father. I am unaware of why he wishes for one though. His daughter Fleur did not tell me." Damon revealed. Siegfried shot him a look. "Do not worry father I was not under her allure."

"Father what's a friendship contract?" Astoria asked that. He shoots Melania their mother a look. She answers with a look of her own before saying.

"I haven't gotten to the contracts portions of her lessons yet." Siegfried sighed heavily because it was obvious that they had been lax in their lessons with Astoria because she's the youngest. Siegfried cleared his throat before explaining.

"A Friendship Contract is contract formed between two family's youth as a way to setup a method of assistance between families. The contract is carefully worded in that if necessary the two families will assist one another if they can. It is not a stringent of a contract as House Alliance Contract or a Valor Agreement for example between houses. Such a contract can be ended without untold strife between families or compounded on to craft a betrothal contract or any other contract that would be beneficial for both families."

"The question is though, why do they want a contract with us. House of Greengrass does not truly have a high status here and Daddy isn't part of the Ministry except for his seat on the Wizengamot." Daphne pointed out. Damon simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I actually have no idea why they wished for a Friendship contract." Damon said. "It's up to Dad to meet with them to accept. Hopefully, the contract goes through and we'll be able to get you out of that betrothal contract to the Blacks."

"Damon!" Daphne's face paled as she heard what her brother said. Her father's shout only confirmed it. She looked at him with betrayal clear in her eyes. He had promised to never make a betrothal contract for her and Daphne. That when made it'll be when they found love and married for it.

"Father that's not true is it?"

"A debt owed had to be paid. I'm sorry Daphne."

Daphne stood from her seat as her mind whirred with the thought of having to marry Draco Malfoy. She'll kill him. A snarl appeared on her lips as she stalked out of the room. Intent on writing Tracey.

 **July 13-24, 1992**

As the days passed for both Daphne and Tracey they became aware that their impending betrothals were becoming public knowledge in the pureblood community. Neville who had been made aware by his uncle wrote them with his regards curious about who they were supposed to be betrothed to. The two witches were curious as well. Daphne and Tracey both at first thought it'd be Draco Malfoy as he was the only heir of the Black family that they knew of.

As much as he boasted about it and how he was both the heir to a Most Noble and Ancient House as well as to a Noble House it was hard not to believe it. But, it seemed as if that wasn't so. Their parents didn't say much but simply acknowledged that Heir Black was not Heir Malfoy. That statement alone was a relief to both young witches. Yet, that relief was also overclouded by the fact that their parents were betrothing them both to the same person to someone neither of them knew anything about.

They could only hope that the person was their age.

 **July 26, 1992**

"You two are so lucky." Pansy sighs wistfully. Both, Daphne and Tracey look at the girl in utter confusion. Here they were with surrounding group of friends were talking about how Gilderoy Lockhart was set to be their professor this year, when out left field Pansy makes that comment. A comment that held not background information for any of them to infer off of.

"Pansy what in the Bloody Hell are you talking about?" Padma asked rather bluntly.

"And who are you saying is lucky?" Parvati added in a much kinder tone than her twin.

"Daphne and Tracey are being betrothed to Malfoy the Black heir." Pansy almost squealed. The faces of the females in the room all morphed to varying degrees of disgust and disbelief. Disbelief was prime on the face of Su Li.

"I'm sorry I think I heard that wrong. Your parents agreed to betroth you to Malfoy. I thought they were waiting." Su stated. Daphne sighed and eyed Tracey. Both of them conversed silently with the other as they had done since they were children before nodding their heads together in tandem. Tracey spoke for them.

"Nah, we're not betrothed to Malfoy. Apparently despite the propaganda about him being Heir Black he's not. We honestly have no idea who it is we're betrothed to." Tracey finally stated. Pansy frowned.

"Wait Draco's not Heir Black?" Pansy when they nodded she groaned. "Great, Mum and Dad have been trying to betroth me to him for a nonexistent title. And I really wanted to marry into the Black Family…wait no the Malfoy family alone still is very influential and has money so it won't be all bad..."

"Pansy." Padma started.

"…but if the Black family is far more influential especially recently with Lord Black coming out of his self-isolation period. Well I heard he was."

"Pansy." Padma tried again to stop the tangent that she was undoubtedly almost into heatedly.

"Still, if I married Draco my children would be exceptionally pretty. And I'd be rich. My family aren't the most well off…"

"Pansy!" They all shouted.

"What?" She asked looking at all of them. Su sighed heavily shaking her head with mirth. Same with Padma and Parvati. Daphne and Tracey didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed.

"You know you shouldn't be so open in your scheming to be Malfoy's wife." Tracey finally said. Pansy waved her hand.

"Oh please everyone knows by now I'm set to marry him."

"I would say poor Malfoy but I couldn't give two shite's about the prat." Su stated with a laugh.

"Anyway back to Lockhart who else thinks he's going to be a bigger bust than Quirrell the Quivering Squirrel?" Padma asked.

Daphne was glad she got to speak with her circle of friends again. She hadn't truly had the chance during the school year with them being in different houses. And some of them weren't present because of their own vacations. But her and Tracey would agree that sitting with these four was a great distraction to their upcoming betrothal.

 **August 1, 1992**

It was the day of the betrothal meeting where everything would be signed and finalized. Tracey, was also to meet the person she'd be marrying one day today. Her mother had her dress in a pair of nice robes that wrapped around her frame somewhat loosely. Her mother made it a point to point out that she had yet had a body to show off with form fitting robes.

Tracey was feeling a bit relieved at that. "Are you ready?" Her father was dressed in some of his finest robes. The family crest of a gold and silver knights helmet with silver and white feathers displayed around it sitting atop a black shield that held a white caret in the middle of the shield with three three-leaf clovers fashioned on his right breast. His robes accentuated the green of the crest being a light green itself with black trimmings. The robes hung around him loosely like most robes did unless one was planning to take part in dueling.

"Yes, Father." She said after a moment.

He held out a paperweight. The paperweight was the Gringotts portkey that was set to take them straight to the bank. Tracey gripped the portkey and her father as soon as she did so said the words. There was a whoosh of air and then she was spinning around in circles the portkey causing a dizzying affect. She barely remembered to start moving her legs like she was jogging when it ended and she came out of the portkey landing in a walk on her feet.

"I loathe portkeys." Tracey grumbled.

"Come, the meeting begins soon." Cadman told her.

Tracey followed him as he went to gather their Account Manager Sharpshark. She greeted the goblin with a nod of her head and they were taken into a boardroom that was being rented by the hour. Inside the room was a large rectangular table with six chairs. Currently sitting at the table were two people. Obviously Blacks. The first person was Lord Black, the second was a young female that looked decidedly familiar and the third was their goblin manager.

 _Wait female_. Tracey thought to herself, her eyes landing on the black curly haired girl with striking silver blue eyes. The Black family was patriarchal in nature so how was she a woman the heir. Why, is she being betrothed to another women at that? Tracey knew that there were some witches that preferred other witches and even wizards that preferred other wizards who ended up married.

After all, there was no law against such marriage and the Wizengamot didn't care too much about that especially recently. The young Davis scion acknowledged this fact but she had yet to hear of there being a way for two of the same sex to have a child. There was that rumor of a gender changing potion in the Orients for such a situation but here the couples mostly have a surrogate or blood adopt.

So why is the person she's being betrothed to a female? Tracey watched as the female bowed slightly which urged her to remember her manners and curtsy to both the Lord Black and his heir. After the greetings were out of the way the Davis's sat in the same order that the Black's did with Tracey facing the heir. She made sure to keep her face a perfect blank mask.

It wasn't that hard. Most purebloods are taught the mask when they're young and she wasn't an exception. She just didn't take to the icy coldness like Daphne for instance.

"Is your daughter aware of why she is here Lord Davis?" Lord Black asked her father starting the conversation. Tracey narrowed her eyes at Heir Black who had yet to take her own eyes off her. She watched as the eyes softened and she blinked knowing she had seen that look from somewhere before. But, where had she seen that beseeching gaze before.

"She is aware Lord Black." Cadman told Lord Black.

"Let us begin the proceedings." Lord Black clasped his hands together and his goblin…Beograd slid the contract over to her father who picked it up with a slight hesitance. Why does Lord Black have the contract? Tracey wondered. Most contracts are a two-way street. She needed to pay attention. "Account Manager Beograd and Account Manager Sharpshark will look over the betrothal contracts written to assuage the Life Debt…" _what!_ "between the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black Heir Hermione Potter-Black and Lesser Noble House of Davis scion Tracey Davis that was established October 31, 1991."

"No." Tracey whispered beneath her breath. She stared across the table Hermione. Her Hermione. Her bushy haired friend with a penchant of hanging around Gryffindors. She wasn't just a pureblood but a pureblooded noble from the House of Black. She lied to her. She lied to them. She laughed inside her head in a self-deprecating manner. Of course she did, she's a bloody Slytherin. Their whole friendship was very well a lie. And she didn't even mention the life debt that had accrued.

Fresh hot betrayal ran hot through her overshadowed by anger soon enough. She turned away from Hermione who had by then sunk into the chair.

"NO!" Cadman shouted startling Tracey. She turned to see her father shaking after reading the contract. She looked at it herself and gasped.

Her dreams of becoming a Mistress at enchanting went down the drain. Children immediately after graduation. Concubinage.

It was at that moment that she zoned out not paying attention to anything that had happened around her. Her life was over. Hermione had betrayed her. The girl who sat with her and laughed with her. She fought down the tears that were burning her eyes as her father signed the contract with a blood quill. There was no choice lest the Life Debt be called in by some other horrible means.

She stood out of her chair and began to walk out. Not before saying to Hermione, "I thought you were different. I thought you were my friend." But she wasn't her friend. She had used her, her and her higher status than Tracey's own to take away any chances she could've had to reach her dream. A Life Debt. A bloody fucking Life Debt.

As she left Gringotts she spotted Daphne coming in. And, she could not help to warn her of who she would be meeting. Daphne shook her head not believing that it was their muggleborn friend. Tracey could only press the point to her not to be surprised.

 **HGHG**

Daphne upon seeing Tracey in the Gringotts' Lobby walked over to her friend and hugged her. She was wearing elegant blue robes that highlighted her eyes. She knew her friend had just came out of the meeting with Lord Black and his heir and in her curiosity she wanted to know who the heir was and what he looked like. Her father never revealed who it was and only informed her that it wasn't Malfoy.

"It's Hermione."

"No." Daphne retorted. "Hermione's a muggleborn." Tracey shook her head.

"It's our Hermione, Daphne. She isn't a muggleborn."

Daphne looked to her father who simply nodded his head in acknowledgment. Hermione. Hermione was who she was about to betrothed to. Can't be. It can't be. She kept thinking as her father finally took her to the meeting room. Yet, as she walked in and saw the girl sitting she couldn't help but see the facial similarities. There wasn't a bushy brown haired girl with warm brown eyes but a black haired girl with her hair styled back, eyes a strong silver blue. Her skin tone wasn't pale but a slight tan like it normally was. Her eyes were heavily lidded and it was obvious that she was a Black.

Daphne curtsied, keeping her face the cold mask that even though she was young she was known for. She took a seat across from Hermione and simply stared at her. Tracey was right. It was Hermione. Had she walked in here not knowing she would've noted them being somewhat familiar but now she could see and tell that it was Hermione.

She thought back to the past year. To what happened in October how Hermione had fought a troll to save her and Daphne. To receiving the necklace that was around her neck right now. Her hand twitched to reach to it. And then she thought about the unicorn. Daphne didn't know what to think. They were friends or were supposed to be. Yet, here she was being betrothed to her supposed friend. Was all of that which happened last year some form of courting?

Hermione couldn't even look her in the eye for longer than a second. She didn't want to be with Hermione. And she'd show her what happens when you cross a Greengrass.


	8. Chapter 8: Back in Britain

**Author's Note: Okay so this chapter was originally about thirty pages long so I separated them into two. So if they cutoff at the end is a little awkward it's because of that. Tomorrow I'll update two chapters (the next part of this one is one) at night because I'm taking a trip to North Carolina at two in the morning on Thursday and the day will be spent with my family so I won't update again until either Saturday or Sunday. Maybe earlier if I have time.**

Chapter 8

 **Back in Britain**

 **August 15, 1992**

Her letters had returned unopened again. But this time the one sent to Daphne had a nasty hex on it that burned her hand when she grabbed it. Hermione stared forlornly at the letters she had sent to her friends and the girls she is betrothed to. She sat down heavily on her bunk in the Hastati dorm. Just as she did so she was met by Ana.

"You're going to do something about that?" Ana motioned to her still burned hand. Hermione stared at with a simply cursory glance. There was an unpleasant stinging twinge that kept striking her by the second.

"I'll see a healer later. What's up?" Hermione asked scooting over on her bed to give Ana a spot.

"You're leaving today." Ana stated plainly. "I thought I'd say goodbye." Hermione grinned at her.

"Hmm I'll miss this place too." Hermione admitted. "It's nothing like Hogwarts. I don't know if it's because of the numerous disciplines taught here or just the atmosphere but I do enjoy it here."

"Of course, Legionis Ludo is the finest school in all of Italy."

"Hogwarts, it supposedly the finest school in the Isles but it doesn't boast the number of applicants and students."

"If you Brits stopped killing each other off it just might."

"Hey, the Blood War is over."

"Is it? The rebel leaders body was never fond."

Hermione knew it was fact that he was still alive. Voldemort was her enemy, Harry's enemy and most importantly the enemy of her family. She needed him completely out of the way if she wanted the House of Black to fully be revitalized. War, and people who wanted war were definitely her enemies. Her duty is to bring the House of Black back to its former glory and she would. No matter who got in the way.

"That is true." Hermione finally responded. She glanced at the girl sitting next to her. "When does Fall semester begin for you lot?"

"September 20th. It sucks that we barely have a month to relax but in some ways, it's worth it and we're getting our money's worth."

"Granger time for you to go." A Centurion said coming into the dorm informing her of the arrival of Arcturus. Hermione sighed and shrunk her trunk before placing it into her pocket. She began to leave.

"Wait." Ana gripped her arm. She turned to the red-haired girl a bit surprised wondering what's the hold up. "Are you coming back next summer?"

Hermione thought about her answer. She doubted she'd be back at Legionis Ludo next year. She came to learn from Mihai and although she learned a lot she also felt she didn't learn enough of her wild magic. But, Gaius implied in their meeting that she most likely wouldn't be back again. Not to mention, Arcturus might have plans for her next summer after Hogwarts let out for the summer.

"I don't think I will." Hermione finally told her.

"Oh." Ana looked mildly dejected which surprised Hermione. Ana and her friends…friendly but they weren't exactly very close.

"We're friends Ana, I'll write you and maybe visit next summer. You lot do get to visit the nearby town when you're on break or whatever right." Hermione said with a shrug. Ana snorted.

"Yeah, visits you never went on." Her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Yeah, well I didn't have the luxury of spending the weekends having fun." Hermione said as she thought about the twinge in her hand and the cause of it.

"Miss Granger." The Centurion called again making her roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Look, I got to go." Ana stepped forward when Hermione said this and planted a kiss on her cheek shocking the brunette.

"Bye, Hermione." She said before walking. The Black Heir blinked once then twice before making her way out of the room rubbing her cheek where the older girl had kissed her. _What was that about?_

Hermione, walked her way to the portkey point where Arcturus stood leaning slightly against his cane. She quickly made her way to him. He held out the chain and queried if she had all her things. She responded with a yes of course before the portkey activated sending them spiraling to their destination. She upon landing stumbled a bit loathing the feeling of portkeying more than anything. If done right it was like riding a roller coaster. Done wrong it felt like apparition where you are squeezed into this miniscule tube and tossed.

That is a horrible feeling. A feeling that this portkey jump was like. She stood up on her toes and looked around and was surprised to see the rest of the family. But, they were in Black Manor in Britain. Why are they all here? Hermione wondered.

"Welcome home kid." Nymphadora greeted with a grin. She walked to the cousin nearest to her age after Jarius and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Nym." Hermione greeted back. "Jarius." She nodded to him. He smirked at her.

"To the sitting room. We have much to discuss."

As they walked to the sitting room, Hermione's eyes landed on a Black that she had not seen before. It was a woman. She looked around Lucretia's age maybe a little older. She must be Cassiopeia. The others had welcomed into the fold easily enough so it wasn't Cedrella who had married Septimus Weasley The Blood Traitor.

Once they were all sitting in the sitting room and held their preferred drinks in hand, Arcturus began to speak. "It is with my insurmountable pleasure that I today announce the deaths of Cygnus and Pollux Black."

"I'd drink to that." Andromeda muttered but it was loud enough for the rest of them to here.

"My brother Pollux and his son Cygnus were pieces of work." Cassiopeia added in. Hermione blinked when everyone nodded in agreement to what they had said. Even Nymphadora had and Hermione was sure that she hadn't met their shared Grandfather. She shot a questioning look towards Nymphadora. The elder cousin shook her head and mouthed the words 'tell you later.'

She simply sat her head back on the couch they were sitting on.

"The funeral will be held in a few days' time. Those with grief with the departed are not forced to come. It will be a small simple family affair with the knowledge going into the prophet." Arcturus looked at each and every one of them. "This probably be one of the last meetings we'll have together as a family for now. There has been whispers in the air concerning my current neutrality. Abraxas before his taking ill due to Dragon Pox has continually been urging me to support the Dark Lord's rise once more. The previous letter has come with a threat attached to it and I'm not foolish enough to think that it will not be attempted to be fulfilled. I will not leave all my eggs in one basket. I will of course be focusing on the Wizengamot unlike how I've done these past few years. As such, I wish for those of us who were not in Britain before to leave once more. Also, I wish for Cassiopeia to take my place on the Board of Governors."

"I will do it." Cassiopeia breezily replied. The appointment will lend her something to do. She had never married and never wanted to marry so she had no qualms in spending her life away drinking. She glanced at Lycoris, Arcturus's sister who was steadily staring at her brother and frowned. Lycoris had never married either. For a different reason than she but it wasn't talked about in the family.

"Good." Arcturus looked at each of them. Hermione sat up straight when his eyes landed on her for more than a second. "That said, welcome back to the family. All of you."

The adults had decided it was high time to drink to the reunion of Blacks. Hermione not able to drink walked off on her own. She decided to settle in the courtyard among the various plants and trees on the property. She settled on the ground not much caring if the dirt ruined her clothing. She had magic and elves both of which could solve the problem.

She laid down and closed her eyes. She went inside herself feeling the power of her magic. She allowed it to coil and fold its way through her. But she spotted something odd in her magic. There was a wall there around that orb. One that had not been there before. One, that was steadily cracking. She moved to reach forward but footsteps pulled her out of her mind. She opened her eyes and sat up turning to the source of the steps.

Nymphadora was there but she faltered. For reasons, Hermione knew not. Had she held a mirror to her face she would've seen purple eyes bleeding red for only just a moment before turning back to their natural silvery-blue shade. "Hey Nym." Hermione greeted with a small.

"Wotcher Mia." They both had names they had taken to calling one another after they met up a few times under the eyes of Andromeda or Arcturus. Nym took a seat next to her. "What are you brooding for?"

"I wasn't brooding." Hermione responded her tone short.

"Fine, mind telling me what happened to your hand and why you haven't got it looked at yet?"

"I deserved it." She simply responded. Nym rose her eyebrow in a manner that said you'd better do more in explaining that. The black haired girl stared at the currently bottle blonde haired girl. "Fine." She rolled her eyes and explained a lot of stuff that had happened last year. She explained in detail the life debt and betrothal contract. Nym once the life debt becoming a betrothal contract part was explained became angry at Arcturus.

"He shouldn't have forced this."

"That's the thing Nym I could've stopped him if I wanted to." Hermione admitted. It was a thought that she refused to think about.

"What?" Nym stared at her in shock.

"Right it was a bit wrong of me. I could've made them my slaves, let them resolve it themselves, gained something physical that was the equal to their lives like their wand but I chose to enslave them with marriage. Arcturus was just the tool of it."

"Why?"

"The life debt was mine to choose how to deal with. I chose this way because bloody hell Nym I have to marry a girl in the future and make heirs with her. I don't know when it will happen but I'll grow fucking penis between my legs just to make it happen and make my magic accept that I'm a male. Being a Metamorph is fine and all but that little problem will still happen. And if you thought about it you'd wonder how many girls would want to marry a girl at that. I'm a Black living in a time where we are at an all-time low in some since. I'm supposed breed, have loads of children and all that but guess what I don't want any of this. I'm a kid and I have to make all these decisions about my future decisions I have no idea if it will work or be worth it. I have to fight a Dark Lord or he'll take what's left of my family including Harry. Bloody Hell, this summer I've learned there are a lot more interesting communities out there than Magical Britain. I want to travel, spend my years abroad go to different communities and learn but I won't be able to. I'm the heir and upon Arcturus's death…and don't give me that look I know his days are numbered I'd have to in accordance with the House of Black's Family Charter take over as Lord when I'm fourteen."

"I didn't know you felt this way." Hermione turned wildly and stood to see Arcturus standing there looking forlornly. There were a few members of her family nearby and she wasn't a fool to think they hadn't heard her rant.

"Come with me." He turned swiftly his robes billowing behind him. With her head down Hermione followed him into the manor ignoring the looks she was getting from other members of the family. "Sit." He said motioning to the empty seat. They were in the library surrounded by books. Hermione took a seat on one of the reading chairs and faced her grand uncle, face carefully blank.

"Relax Hermione, I am not here to yell at you." He told her. But, Hermione did not relax. She was waiting for ball to drop.

"What did you call me for Grand Uncle Arcturus?"

"To assuage your worries heir." He simply said. "You are not the first Lord of Black to feel as you are feeling now. As if the weight of the world is on your shoulders and your decisions will make or break the family. Although your problems are more unique, I have felt that way. My father and his grandfather has felt that way as well. But, we are all reminded in these moments that we are not alone. Come." He stood reaching hand out for her. She took it standing. He led her over to the window that showed what was happening in the courtyard. A smile slowly spread across her face as she watched the family interacting. Some talking, those older dueling playfully with the others.

"This is our family. We are not alone. All our decisions are made for them and the continuation of our line. The Elders will help you and guide you when you are loss. The young ones will fight beside you wands drawn when you call for their aide. Your life does not end when you take up the mantle. It begins." He finished grandly.

And Hermione couldn't help but relax after the speech. Her shoulders drooped and the smile across her face bloomed into a larger one. "Now go, be with your family."

And she did. She re-greeted them all more relaxed than before. Hermione spoke with Jarius about what his plans were now that he was planning to stay in Britain. His father planned to take over the headship of the family in a few days to bring the Prewitt votes on the Wizengamot back. Jarius was planning to open up shop as an Enchanter. It was a fine ideal.

Nym came back up and dragged her away apologizing for making her upset. But, she hadn't. Those thoughts had been brewing for a while. It actually felt good to rant. Hermione told her this and then Nym revealed about why she was so relieved about her Grandfather's and Great-grandfather's deaths. She told them that they used to camp outside her parents' house shouting threats and casting curses at house smacking against the wards. They held luckily but one time in Diagon Alley her father was attacked and it was easy to prove who did it but Cygnus got off.

It was a testament to the fact that the ministry was horribly corrupt and the fact that the Tonks's at the time had no house protection they could call upon. It was a sobering thought which Hermione internalized. Not everyone that was or is a part of the family would do it some good. And that thought left Hermione thinking about Bellatrix her mother. Narcissa her other Aunt.

"What's with the long face kid?" Her shoulder was patted by Lycoris.

"Nothing, I just was thinking about family and my future." Hermione responded.

"Ah, those thoughts. Are you thinking about those girls of yours? Speaking of them give me your hand." Hermione gave it to her. She healed the injury easily enough.

"Why did you never marry?" Hermione had to ask. Lycoris smiled at her sadly.

"Ask me again when you fall in love kid. And you know what, being betrothed to those two girls doesn't mean your life is over. Have, fun at Hogwarts be a kid. Fall in love. It's what Arc did when he was young before he married Melania. If you think any girl…or boy has showed interest in you go for it."

Later that night, Hermione took those words to heart as she crafted her letter to Ana, hoping she hadn't read the kiss wrong.

 **August 17, 1992**

When Hermione, had walked up to the boys (Harry and Ron) on the streets of Diagon Alley, the two of them did a doubletake upon seeing her. She knew she looked different. Her tan skinned bled into the glamour that the ring had. Her hair was not as bushy as last year and was currently in a tamed pony tail. She was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a red tee shirt. She was also taller and had a bit of muscle on her arms from her summer activities. Ron's family was nearby it was obvious Harry had come with them.

"Late school shopping?" Hermione asked as she joined them.

"Mrs. Weasley decided to take us today. Our school letters came last week though." Harry reported. Hermione knew this already because her parents picked up her own supplies when they went shopping. They're here this week to grab a few recreational books.

"Hmm." Hermione drawled. She glanced at Ron who was glowering towards his family. "What's up with Ron?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Don't know but since I arrived at his place he's been a bit angry and cold towards his brothers. Even, his parents somewhat. Even more so towards his dad." Harry admitted. Hermione frowned and stared at her red-haired friend.

"Speaking of living with the Weasleys why the Bloody Hell were you there anyway."

And so Harry told her about the House Elf and his relatives response to it. She was told that after his birthday they tried to lock him up in his room and even put bars on the window. Mipsy left it alone according to Harry because she didn't want to make too much of a scene. But the Dursleys tried to hurt him and was blasted back by the elf. It was wicked according to him.

"And then they came in on a flying car and ripped the bars out of the wall." Harry finished. Hermione's lips quirked at that. But then frowned, that didn't sound like something a worker in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office should have. Of course, the Weasley patriarchs generally thought themselves above the law and even laws they themselves crafted. It was partially the reason they were no longer a noble house. That and the Malfoys.

"So, Ron how's your Occulumency going?" Hermione asked bringing the red head into the conversation.

"I think it's good you know. I'm a bit unsure though since I haven't had anyone test my shields. It was a bit difficult at first but I think I got the hang of it." Ron told her with a small smile. She patted his back.

"Good. Now tell me how bad your summer has been since you got that look on your face." Ron stared at her for a moment.

"My parents are buying my younger sister new robes and giving her a new wand to boot." He blurted out. Hermione blinked a bit trying to understand why that was so odd. She then remembered the poor state of the Weasley family. She remembered that Ron was still stuck using his older brother's old wand.

"That's not fair at all." Hermione responded with a frown. It was clear favoritism of the worst sort. At the very least they could've let the girl enter a year with an old wand like Ron and then bought her a new one. But they didn't. Instead they chose to push aside the youngest male in favor of the only female. It wasn't unheard of that the girls in families that had mostly male heirs got better things. But that was to mostly to attract would be suitors…huh. She looked at Arthur Weasley who was glancing surreptitiously towards Harry and ushering his daughter backwards towards Harry which made the girl flush an unholy color before darting forward again.

That's not very subtle. Hermione thought with a glower. She stepped near Harry and paused in thought. She looked at Ron for a moment before tugging him back from the herd of red heads. Ron was obviously this summer treated like a fly on the wall or worse a nuisance. She could use this. He was obviously jealous and angry at his sister, his brothers and parents. He was also jealous of her and Harry which was something she couldn't allow.

"What Hermione?" Ron asked when they were a distance away. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'll buy you your own wand." She stated plainly.

"What?" His head snapped towards her in surprise and then he went beet red. "I don't need any of your charity." _At least he has his pride._ Hermione thought idly to herself.

"I never said it'd be for free. You will owe me a debt. A debt you'll be honor bound to repay." Ron blinked. He knew of honor bound debts and debts of money. He wasn't stupid. He heard his brother's talking about it before. That didn't seem too terrible.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing more than your wand." Hermione said grinning a shark like grin. "You will become a vassal of my house and your wand will back mine if any of mines are in danger. As simple as that." Ron stepped back unsure.

"I'm not the heir of the Weasley family why would you want me?"

"Simple, you're Harry's best mate and my friend. I don't know nor trust the twins. I don't know or trust your sister. I don't know anything about anyone in your family but you. But I trust you. You're smart and resourceful. But I also know you're prideful, arrogant and as prejudiced as most purebloods are."

"I won't betray Harry."

"I don't want you as a vassal to betray Harry. I want you as one to help protect Harry." She easily told him. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Who are you really? You know too much for a Muggle-born."

"Become my vassal and you just might find out."

Once that was said, Hermione took Ron to Ollivander's. She could've taken him to the other wand stores in Diagon Alley but decided against that. She knew from experience and from her family that in Diagon Alley Ollivander made the best wands. If she wanted an off the market wand of equal stature she'd go to Knockturn Alley where Arturo Cephalapos' distant cousin Cain worked. Unlike Arturo he wasn't an idiot at wandmaking and knew his stuff. Difference between Cain and Ollivander would be anyone who went to Cain's would be getting a wand freshly made not an old wand that's been sitting in the room for years. Of course, sometimes at Ollivander a freshly made wand was what you'd get if no other in the store could match which rarely happened if her lessons were correct.

"Welcome again Miss Granger." Ollivander called upon their entrance to the shop. He pulled Hermione out of her thoughts. She smiled grandly at him and gave a nod of deference. He looked at Ron and furrowed his brow. "A Weasley…hmm from the looks of things the youngest male. Your older brothers the twins mind you were in here just last year for their wands. What is your name?"

"Ronald but I prefer Ron." He told him shortly his eyes darting around the room taking in the numerous boxes of wands.

"Well then Ronald let's find you your wand." He didn't walk around instead stared at him. "May I see your current wand?" Ronald held out his current wand and flushed when Ollivander's eyes rose dramatically. He took it in hand a frown on his face.

"Dear me? How does this wand even work for you? Two different no Three different masters before you. Not to mention Unicorn tail hair as a core makes this a very trick use."

"It was my Older Brother Charlies before it belonged to an uncle." Ron informed.

"Yes, I'm sure it is a struggle to use." Ollivander frowned at this. He was aware that the Weasley family were a poor pureblooded family. Especially after that issue, around a century or so ago between them and the Malfoys but to go so far as to give such a wand for their child's use is horrible.

He was sure that they had lost a lot of money but they were still an Ancient House and as such should have had numerous good family wands to use not this…wand here in Ollivander's hands currently. This wand was not suited for an adult and definitely not a child whose core was still growing. The boy was lucky he had not reached his second core growth yet with this wand in hand. Using family wands were okay to a point but there was a reason that he said the wand chooses the wizard. Family wands will generally work okay in some hands, horrible in others, great in a few and perfectly well in less than a few.

He didn't even want to go into the fact that the Weasley family although poor are not as poor as they liked to portray. They still shopped on Diagon Alley where only the well off or doing well shopped. Garrick assumed it was because of the dowry that Arthur received from the Prewitt family for marrying Molly. It was curious that they'd allow this atrocity then. He wondered what Arthur Weasley was thinking giving his son this wand. Molly Weasley nee Prewitt was barely any better in his eyes for this travesty but Arthur was the head of the family and as welcoming he may seem, he still was the head of house and held the power in the family.

"Well enough questions let's try some wands. Since this wand is…Ash Unicorn tail hair we'll start with a few ash wood wands and other wands with unicorn tail hair." Ollivander imparted on them. He moved around the store handing out the wands for the young man.

He came across one that worked well for the boy even bonded with him somewhat. It was Willow 9 ¾ unicorn tail hair. It would work as good as a perfectly in tune wand would for an average wizard. Ollivander used his mage sight to spy his core. It was a bright white encased with what seemed to be grey and orange tendrils. Unicorn would be perfect for him and his character matched with the Willow somewhat.

He had the perfect wand. Ollivander stalked off towards the back room.

"Where is he going?" Ron asked Hermione once the weird old guy had left. Hermione's lips quirked.

"Probably to his storage room to get you a wand." Ron lifted up the one in his hand.

"This one feels great though." He told her.

"But it's not perfectly in tune with your core. It would probably burn out if you used it after your second core growth."

Hermione herself had been informed of this. Her wands were both so well in tuned with her that it wouldn't matter. But, it had become something of a known fact that after the second core growth that witches and wizards could outgrow their wands and need new ones. Her Grand Uncle informed her that her second core growth would happen either this year around her birthday or next year around the same time. Add in the family magic well it was said to be a doozy.

"Here we are." Ollivander appeared with a fairly long box almost as long as the one for her wand. "This is one of my very own first creations. You see, my father almost had a tissy about the core ingredient and I thought it was ingenious. Rarely done you see by an Ollivander is to use something different from the three base cores of Dragon Heartstring, Phoenix Feathers and Unicorn Tail Hair. Since they create powerful wands. I kept this wand core within the range of the normal creatures we use for wand making. I used a Unicorn to make this wand. He pulled it out of the box and handed it to Ron. Try it."

Ron took the wand and felt it thrum and warm beneath his hand. The warmth traveled up his arm and settled within his navel. Giving the feeling of coming home. He closed his eyes relishing the feeling before opening them and swishing his wand. The wand let out a shine of bright light and with it a smile bloomed on Ron's face. "What's it made of?" Hermione asked feeling the warmth of the light pass over her. She looked at Ron seeing him clearly now.

"Willow 10" with Unicorn Blood as the core." Ron almost dropped the wand in shock. "Do not worry this was blood freely given. It is in no way dangerous to you young Weasley. But I should warn you or maybe impart a bit of wisdom on you about wands and their personality. Here you hold in your hand a Willow wand. It's an uncommon wand wood with healing power. Sadly, the owner of the wand usually has some usually unwarranted insecurity, however well they may hide it." Ron flinched as if he struck him with a blow. Ollivander's gaze softened towards him. "However, it is in my experience that my Willow wands have consistently selected those with some of the greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. It has always been a proverb in my family that he who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow."

"And the rest of the wand?" Ron asked.

"Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic but do not make powerful wands. Although, what you have here is Unicorn Blood. Unicorn Blood holds one of the most magical parts of a Unicorn and as such imbues strength into your wand that hair could not have. The Blood will work with the Willow in its healing attributes and it will work best with light or near light magic. Wands with Unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. Take care of that wand young Weasley it will never betray you."

"How much?" Hermione asked stepping forward once his speech was over with. Ollivander gazed at her thoughtfully. She wondered idly what he was thinking in that moment.

"Sixty Galleons even including the wand holster I know you're planning on buying for the lad."

Hermione nodded as Ron, made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"Isn't that a bit expensive Hermione? I'll be fine with the other wand that's cheaper, right?" Hermione simply stared at him before handing Ollivander the money.

The two of them walked out of Ollivander's with Ron having a new wand and a holster hidden under his shirt. His other wand was placed in his front pocket. "Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"Gringotts to get this vassalage squared away." Ron nodded his head.

(***)

 **End Note: Hopefully this chapter isn't confusing, I'm trying to start a bit of back stories for side characters who'll be important later on. Hopefully it's not coming across as awkward or forced. I also hope you all enjoyed this chapter now that the filler is done with and I'm getting the story back on track.**


	9. Chapter 9: Curious Professors

Chapter 9

 **Curious Professors and Vassalages**

 **August 17, 1992**

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked pausing as he stepped foot into Flourish in Botts. They had just came from Madame Malkins to get Ginny fitted for new robes. Harry didn't really need any since Madame Malkin was correct that his formerly too large robes would fit him well now.

"Oh Dear, now where did those two disappear to?" Molly wondered aloud and turned around.

"I went to get a snack Mum." Ron abruptly appeared with Hermione following right behind him. Harry saw that there was something different about Ron. His face was one his eye lids seemed a bit heavier lidded. His lips were a bit thinner as were his cheeks. He seemed taller than he was before. Although, he was already taller than him in the first place but it was a different kind of tall. Confident. Maybe.

"Oh, we were about to go searching for you." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered before stalking off into the bookshelves. It was reasonable him being angry that is. They were both gone for a while and no one raised any alarms.

"What's up with him?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she walked into the crowded bookstore.

"Not something for me to tell." She informed him. Harry didn't like that at all.

Hermione could tell. But, the vassalage of Ron to her house…to her was something private and between the two of them. She had no plans of informing Harry. She of course planned to inform Arcturus later. But, other than that she had planned to tell no one. Ron's mind was adequately protected. She looked around the shop and groaned.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

 _MAGICAL ME_

Today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.

It didn't take her long to figure out why the bookstore was crowded more so than normal. Gilderoy Lockhart author of supposedly true books of his feats against dangerous magical creatures and such. Honestly, she had read one of the books from the list and it was easy to see that the stories were as factual as the Harry Potter And…whatever series that had been sold. For the man to have put them as the textbooks needed for this semester spoke volumes.

He was obviously trying to bolster the sales of his books forcing them to buy them for the coming year. Well, she refused. She scowled towards the numerous witches around Mrs. Weasley's age who were trying to force their way into the shop. A harassed-looking wizard was trying mind them and get them to calmly walk about the shop.

"Come on let's go find our books." Harry said pulling her away from the large crowd. Hermione allowed him to tug her. They found Ron near Lockhart's books frowning.

"I wouldn't buy those if I were you." Hermione told Harry as he lifted one up.

"What it's on the school list." He told her as she grabbed _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2._ From the shelves for herself and Harry. She knew Ron would be using a hand me down copy from his brother's.

"And I've read a copy of that and it's not factual and nor is it something that should be allowed to be viewed as a textbook for children to learn from." She informed him easily enough. Ron snorted.

"I wish Mum would believe that it'd save us some money." The redhead motioned to his mother who was in the gaggle of fawning woman nearing where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books.

"Here this would be best." She handed him a book called **_Defensive Magical Theory II: A Practical Application by Wilbert Slinkhard_**. "Wilbert Slinkhard has another book of a similar title that is primarily theory. That title is mostly for children from the age eight through twelve from what I've read from it. This book is a longer version of the first with practical applications that apply the theory of DADA. Honestly, this book is something that would be great to have for second and third years. It'll also be great to have during your fifth year when we'll have to re go over theory for the written portion of OWL's." She informed him easily enough.

She owned a copy of the book and read some the chapters. It was well informed. This year, it seemed like DADA would be once more self-study. Except worse in the sense that Quirrellmort had somewhat taught them practical application but the theory was more self-taught since no one could make heads or tails of his fake stuttering except when he was casting a spell. Everything would be self-study this time it seemed.

"With such a great review of the book I'll get myself a copy." Ron said.

"Hear that Forge." George appeared.

"Sure did Gred." Fred retorted.

"Little ickle Ronniekins is spending his little allowance on books" George began.

"Instead of saving for a wand or food." Fred finished.

Ron flushed and shot a glare towards his older siblings before grabbing the book and stalking off. Just as he left Mrs. Weasley appeared. "Oh, there you are, good," she sounded breathless as if she had fought a battle to find them. She patted Harry's head making him grimace. Hermione glanced away towards her parents. They were in line with gladly not Lockhart's books but the book she told them to get her younger siblings for Defense.

"Come along." Mrs. Weasley pulled them along towards the line where Lockhart was signing his books.

Hermione pulled herself out of the overbearing woman's grasp scowling as Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view. He was seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzling white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing horridly bright forget-me-not blue robes that matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at an angle atop his wavy hair. _Narcissus should be his name._ She thought idly.

"Look at him. How can all these people fawn over him. Even your sister." Ron frowned towards the man. Hermione blinked and looked at her younger sister who was indeed staring googily eyed at the man. Her own eyes narrowed slightly before turning the glare to the blonde. She then hid that expression quickly enough while in her mind devising a plan to get the man ousted from Hogwarts as quickly as possible.

"He does have a nice smile." She quipped trying to push humor into her voice. It only got her weird looks from the boys.

A short, irritable-looking man was moving around taking photographs that admitted puffs of purple smoke. She blinked and shook her head. That man came near them and bulldozed Ron out of the way. "Move, This is for the _Daily Prophet—"_ he snarled.

"Big deal," Ron said rubbing his arm where he had been pushed. Hermione itched to hex the fool. Sadly, Gilderoy had heard him from the way he looked straight towards them. And then he looked at Harry.

"It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted at his words and began to whisper excitedly. Hermione positioned her body slightly in front of her friend noting the look of glee in his eyes. He obviously planned to pull Harry into this circus. He dove forward and made a grab for Harry. Hermione pushed him aside.

"What the Bloody Hell do you think you're doing grabbing at a child like that?" She questioned him eyes flashing in anger. He faltered before smiling imploringly.

"You must be a Muggleborn. I am Gilderoy Lockhart." He said his name as if that meant something to her. It didn't man a damned thing. He even mentioned her being a muggleborn to make her seem foolish. "I saw a fellow Hero and thought…"

"That'd you just grab at him like some hooligan. There something that us muggle-borns call strange adults who grab at children. Perverts. Well we also call them pedophiles." She grinned gleefully when whispers erupted around her and he flushed catching the same words. Mostly from the men in the crowd who agreed with her assessment that no upstanding adult should be grabbing at children.

"Now see here young lady, I am no pervert." He moved to push her aside only for his hand to be grabbed by her father's.

Heath had sat by and watched the interaction after buying the needed supplies and was proud of his daughter for not allowing her friend to be grabbed a stranger. The stranger danger lessons surely had some impact on her. Of course, what worried him was that the surrounding adults would've just let the man grab Harry. What if he had planned on kidnapping the lad? The wizards were such sheep and it reminded him of why he was glad to not have magic and be a part of the world. He was fine as a squib.

But, when he saw Lockhart reach for his daughter in three quick strides he was next to her. He gripped the man's hand. "Do not touch my daughter?" He applied a little force to his grip causing the man to whimper. Heath rolled his eyes. This was the man that was hired to teach his children defense.

"I don't know how you wizards do things be we _muggles_ don't allow our children to be touched or grabbed by people who are strangers."

"I will be their Hogwarts teacher you muggle!" Lockhart shouted. Heath released him and Lockhart drew his wand. Heath rolled his eyes and swiftly took the wand from him.

"I may be a muggle but I know you can't do magic without this. And that still doesn't give you the right to manhandle children." Heath grinned wolfishly before handing off the wand to his daughter.

Hermione snickered as Gilderoy was thoroughly embarrassed. A wizard's or witch's wand being taken by a muggle was something humiliating. And to have had it taken so easily must've been a blow to his ego. Lockhart's surprise was captured…immortalized on camera by the man from the Daily Prophet.

"How dare you?" He spluttered.

"Here Mister Lockhart, I think you need this." Hermione said trying to hide her laughter. Ron didn't even try he was snickering behind them as she handed him his wand. Heath dragged his daughter and Harry away.

"How dare I?" Heath snarled. "How dare you try to put your hands on my daughter." Gilderoy snatched his wand back and put a smile on his face before giving a speech about what a great wizard he is. Giving his accomplishments. Heath stepped forward threateningly at the man and raised his fist.

Gilderoy let out a surprisingly sharp squeak that made the onlookers balk in shock. Heath shook his head. "Come children, we're done shopping here. Harry if you need some of your stuff still we'll come back another day to get it." Heath stated.

"Excuse me, but Harry is staying at our place for the duration of the rest of the summer. And I'd like you to not abscond with our charge." Arthur Weasley stated as he sidled up to the group. Heath stared at the man.

Heath in his youth was aware of the Weasley Downfall that his parents taught him about in one of his many lessons before he was discovered to be a squib. Arthur Weasley the son of Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Weasley nee Black He couldn't remember if it Septimus or Septimus's father but the Patriarch of the Weasley family about fifty to a hundred or so years ago betrayed the government of magical Britain. They sold trade secrets to Germany's Magical rulers betraying the Noble Lord Oath and the at the time Wizard's Council now known as the Wizengamot Oath that their ancestors had given.

When they were found out by at the time a Minor Noble House of Malfoy they were quickly shamed and lost their noble titles while the Malfoy's gained the title of Lesser Noble House for their deeds. Thus, began the hatred between the two families. This of course wasn't common knowledge and the Weasley family mostly went around saying they lost their fortune due to a horrible gambling family member. Only those involved in the Weasley family prosecution Most Noble Houses and higher along with the minister at the time knew of this.

Heath was aware that their line was that of betrayers not unlike Malfoy's family who had been cursed with the name Bad Faith when they ran from the Normandy region in France along with the nobles who had urged them to betray their fellow magicals with promises of riches to England. It sparked the Norman conquest one that did not pan out well for magical French as well is it did for the mundane French. The foreigners were crushed and became a lower class than that of Muggleborns.

The Malfoy family was a family that fought themselves out of that same whole by lying, cheating, and buying their way to a better place in society. Up until the Weasley Downfall they were a bit of a laughingstock to the other Higher Noble Purebloods. The Weasley that were in front of him was a descendant of The Blood Traitor. Well back when Blood Traitor meant more than blood status but a betrayer of your blood your familial blood and lineage by disgracing everything the family had and still stood for.

Heath was unsure of why Harry had been taken from Privet Drive despite him being safe there and able to visit his family. Now, as he stared at the redheaded Patriarch he had an idea. He looked to his wife her eyes sparking with the same assessment it seemed. "Apologies we're so used to young Harry being at our home that we forgot he was visiting your family." Arianna said stepping forward laying a bit of claim on him showing them that the Weasleys weren't the only family that Harry could call such.

Hermione blinked at the possessive and suspicious undertone in her mother's voice. She looked at her parents who both were staring at Arthur with heavily disguised distrust. She'd question them on it later. They weren't the type to make snap judgements about someone they didn't know. She didn't know much about Arthur except for what Ron had imparted on her in the privacy of a Goblin meeting room.

That he had heard the man plainly state how he viewed his youngest son and what she learned at the bank simply affirmed her growing dislike of the man.

 _Flashback_

 _She had bought a ritual chamber room for usage to begin the vassalage process. Account Manager Beograd and Assistant Account Manager Jawbreaker who managed the much smaller holdings of the Weasley family had prepared the vassalage equipment. Hermione glanced at Ron who was looking around. "Will there be a problem with me doing the Vassalage without his head of house?" Hermione asked._

 _"_ _I doubt it." Ron mumbled. This drew Hermione's attention._

 _"_ _What do you mean about that?" Hermione asked him sharply._

 _"_ _My Dad I don't think he really cares about any of us." He told her. "I think yeah maybe he cares for Bill and Charlie and maybe even Ginny. But the rest of us I think he wouldn't care whether we lived or died." He then went on to inform her of things and conversation he picked up on over the holidays._

 _When Hermione, found out that he had been denied the chance to learn family magic unlike his older sibling and younger sister she felt righteous anger. She scowled fiercely. "Before we begin I'm going to cast Legilimens on you okay." She drew her wand not caring that she was underage in Britain as she was in Gringotts and surrounded by dozens of other magicals and said, "Legilimens." Hermione entered his mindscape and tried to push deep into his memories. She decided to draw forth his childhood memories. And what she saw disgusted her._

 _Fred and George the twins, torturing Ron. Trying to get him to vow an Unbreakable Vow. His parents ignoring his plight. The moment where he became deathly afraid of spiders as his brothers saw fit to put a rather large deadly poisonous spider in his bed. His scream and then she was pushed back. His memories flowed into her mind attacking her filling her with the insecurity that has festered inside Ron for years. She pulled out unable to take the horrid feeling anymore._

 _His shields were different than hers and more so than Harry's. It was unlike the book had said. He fought her with his memories and formed a shield of them around it. She wondered how his shields would evolve as he practiced. Was it his family magic that was helping him along or just his own version of occulumency? She wondered. Regardless, what she planned to tell him was safe._

 _Hermione stood straight and took off her glamour ring. Her black hair fell down in curly waves around her face, her silver blue eyes almost glowed compared to her chocolate brown eyes, her skin still tanned. Her jaw as more angular and eyes heavily lidded. Her lips thin yet pouty. She showed him who she really was. "Hello Ron, my name is Hermione Lyra Potter-Black. Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Scion of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter." She told him._

 _Ron blinked once then twice before shouting out, "Bloody Hell!" He shook his head as if her visage would disappear. "You've been lying to us." He finally said._

 _"_ _I'm sorry but I had to."_

 _"_ _Wait you're related to Harry? Explain." He ordered. So she did. She gave him the simple basics about how her father Lynx had a child with a female Black (she knew not to tell him who) and that her and Harry were related through him. She was Heir to the Blacks because of Family Magic specifics he does not need to know as well. Ron, took the half-truths well enough. He nodded thoughtfully._

 _"_ _And you want me to be your vassal?"_

 _"_ _The vassal of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black yes, I do. I have a duty of bringing my house back to the status that it was before the countless wars. You're a powerful wizard Ron, and having you as a vassal would be great." Hermione didn't tell him the full reason because that was unneeded. Ron had the ability to become a great wizard. If he didn't squander it._

 _"_ _Okay, let's do this." Ron nodded._

 _"_ _Now, that you two are finished talking I shall explain that it is unnecessary for Ron's Head of House to be involved in him becoming a vassal. Ron, is neither an heir of the house nor listed as a scion." Hurt filled Ron's features and Hermione's eyes darted to Jawbreaker the goblin who spoke._

 _"_ _How is that possible? Is he not Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Prewitt's son?" Hermione asked._

 _"_ _He is. It is listed from top the bottom that his elder brothers William and Charles are Heirs with William being the Heir Apparent. Percival, Frederick, Georgios and Ginevra are Scions of the house. Ronald Bilius Weasley although from the main line is written simply as member in the family records."_

 _"_ _He's a direct descendant from the main line. He should not be written as if he's some random branch family member!" Hermione darted forward snatching the paper in which he read off of and looked at it. It was true. She gave the paper back to the goblin. Arthur Weasley had denied Ron his birthright. Why? For what reason could he possibly have to do such a thing? As a simple member of the house he would not have access to a Grimoire, Heirlooms or any such artifacts belonging to the family. Even some branch members had the rights of a scion of the house but to even take away that it was astounding._

 _"_ _It's true isn't it?" Ron asked morosely. Hermione wouldn't lie to him about that._

 _"_ _Yes, it's true." Jawbreaker cleared his throat gaining their attention but Beograd spoke._

 _"_ _You could always make him a Blooded Vassal." Hermione blinked before turning to Ron thoughtfully._

 _It was not a bad idea. It would increase his tie to the Black Family but all but destroy his ties to the Weasley family. All that would be left would be the superficial Weasley looks. You see, a Blooded Vassalage ritual was not unlike a Blood Adoption in which the Parent or in Hermione's case 'Lord' gave the blood to a chosen member to alter DNA. Unlike a Blood Adoption it is not to accept one into the family and allow them access to Family Magics. It was to give the Vassal the power of the blood that was already in their veins of the house they were to be vassal to. The Black Blood would allow him to tap magic from the latent Black Family Magick. He would not be able to access Family items like the Grimoire but the magic of the family would strengthen his own. It would also make him all the more loyal to the family._

 _But, with Ron being a very recent descendant of the Black Family it might have a more prominent affect. Hermione weighed her pros and cons before deciding what the hell._

 _"_ _Set it up." She ordered. The ritual circle was drawn and a knife was given to Hermione. "Hand me the wand." Ron hesitated before handing her the wand she bought him. As she took the wand she made a gash in the palm of his left hand with the knife. After putting away his wand she made a matching cut on her right. She placed their wounds together allowing her blood to seep into his._

 _"_ _Ancestors, I have deemed Ronald Bilius Weasley fit for the honor to be Vassal of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," she began her heir ring warmed in her hand and the ritual circle began to glow, "on this day Warriors Jawbreaker and Beograd bear witness to this ceremony. Ronald Bilius Weasley do you accept this bond of a Blooded Vassal."_

 _"_ _I do." Ron said his voice clear. Their hands locked together by magic. She could feel her magic coursing through her veins running right into his._

 _"_ _Do you swear to conduct yourself in a matters that befit your lord or lady?"_

 _"_ _I do."_

 _"_ _That you will honor, defend and protect your Lord of Lady and those they hold dear."_

 _"_ _I will."_

 _"_ _Then you accept this token of Vassalage and will lend your wand to me when I call for it." She draws his wand from her pocket and held it out._

 _"_ _My wand is yours to command." He stated taking the wand. The wand warmed beneath his hand. A blue light shone around them. And distantly they both heard the loud chilling caw of a raven._

 _"_ _I accept your fealty and pledge to you that from this day forward that I will honor and defend your rights as a Vassal and that my House will protect the trust you have placed in me. I will help you and those you view as yours to the best of my ability."_

 _Hermione finished solemnly. The ritual died down slowly. Their hands became unstuck with each other and the wounds healed over leaving a shared scar on both their hands. Hermione turned to the goblins. "It is an urgent matter that you keep this between us for now."_

 _"_ _What will you give us to keep this quiet?"_

 _Flashback End_

It was there that Hermione, recognized Ron as a vassal and there that she recognized his family's…his patriarch's lack of care for his wellbeing. She was honestly disgusted by most of the members of his family after diving into his memories. Only a few were safe from her ire with them. His father was one that wasn't. It seemed that her parents seemingly didn't care much for him either.

Hermione really wanted to know why the Weasley's had felt the need to 'rescue' Harry despite the fact that he was fine. Because surely, he had written Ron about all that he was doing during his vacation. Harry's letters to her never belayed the fact that they were abusing him or bothering him. In fact, they left him alone all summer with Mipsy supplying him food. The only true worrying thing was the fact that they had put bars on his window as if that would change anything about him going to Hogwarts.

And then the Weasley's came to the 'rescue' on whose authority was that done. Not to mention they arrived on a flying car. It may have been at night but surely it would've been noticed. It was foolish of them to do so.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Hermione audibly groaned when a familiar annoying voice was heard before her father and Mr. Weasley. She idly wondered where in the hell the little platinum blonde snake was hiding. " _Famous_ Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a book-shop without making the front page." Hermione sighed heavily. She stared at her

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" shouted Ginny. It was the first time Hermione had heard her speak all day. It was also nice to see that she knew Harry cared not for fame.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend!_ " drawled Malfoy. Ginny turned an impressive shade of scarlet in Hermione's opinion making her smirk.

"How is that an insult?" Hermione wondered aloud. "To have a girlfriend at his age would make him suave unlike the uncouth hooligan you've taken to acting like. I mean really making a spectacle of yourself in a bookshop. One would think Lockhart's example earlier would dissuade that." Draco flushed at her remark making her grin gleefully.

He decided to turn his attentions towards Ron and decided to mock him and his lack of riches. Ron's hair shade mimicked Ginny's and he started to attack. With a delicate hand placed on his shoulder by Hermione's Mum he paused.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley a tad too late, "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside." Outside to fight? Surely the fool of a man wasn't urging his son to brawl in the middle of the Diagon Alley as long as it wasn't too crowded. Seeing the look on Arthur's face Hermione realized he was.

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley and Muggles." The last part was said in a sneering manner. Hermione instead of taking it as an offense simply stared at him. She knew who her parents were adopted or not and she was proud to be a daughter of both sets.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said his tone cold.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy, "all those raids…I had hoped they were paying you overtime. But obviously not." He pointedly reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the new Lockhart books. Malfoy like his son continued on to completely ridicule the fact that they were lacking in money before he moved onto her parents. This sparked a violent anger in the Weasley. He darted forward and proceeded to get into a fist fight with the elder blonde ponce.

The fight was cheered on by the twins and Mrs. Weasley…Molly shrieking telling Arthur to stop. Heath, simply maneuvered Hermione and her friends out of the shop away from the violence. "Would you consider this normal behavior?" Arianna asked.

"I don't think so for Lucius that is. From accounts of Grand-Uncle Arc, the man's a coward unwilling to get into a fight. He's a rich coward though whose raised his son to be just like him." Hermione whispered back her response. She actually felt pity for Malfoy. Draco that is. He was raised to be a fucking pureblooded, arrogant wimp unable to do anything on his own without relying on Daddy's power. Power that is merely minisucle compared to what her family, the Potter family and even the Greengrass family had in the wizarding world. If not for the money they amassed during their betrayals they'd be as bad off socially as the Weasleys.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Harry asked.

"Neither because Hagrid's about to break up the fight." Hermione motioned to the half-giant who has now appeared. He pulled the two 'adults' apart. Lucius's eye was bruised and Arthur had a cut lip.

Lucius who somehow during the fight held onto Ginny's book pushed into her hands. His eyes shined with malice and Hermione stared at the book for a second noting how odd it was for the man to still have or rather to pick it up in the first place.

"A fine example to set for the children… _brawling_ in a public place…what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought-"

"Who cares what that tosser thought." Ron retorted.

"He was pleased." Fred added in. "It will obviously take the attention away from his embarrassment." Hermione nodded in agreement.

To her dismay, when they began to leave Harry went with the Weasleys while Hermione and her family left out the Leaky Cauldron. Inside their car, Hermione leaned back against the seat closing her eyes. "Tired sis?" Crayston asked.

"I'm beat. I don't know why you lot urged me to come today." She grumbled opening her eyes.

"We missed you, what you didn't want to join us on a trip with your friends." Jadyn said a pout on her face. She looked at her sister and smiled.

"I missed you two as well." She pulled her into a side hug and fist pounded Cray.

"Anyway, you really think that Lockhart guy is a fraud?" Jay asked.

"Give me your assessment after your first week of classes. You'll find yourself with the same acknowledgement that I had upon reading just one of his books. Their downright contrived if not fictional."

"But was it really alright not buying his books?" Cray asked as their parents drove them home.

"Nowhere in the Hogwarts Charter does it say the books must be bought. After all there were incidents where students could not pay for their books so buying books is not enforced. Regardless, from what I know it doesn't matter what grades you make in the base classes except the end of the year exams so you move on to the next grade." Heath spoke up.

"Your father's right, all that truly matters are your OWLS and NEWTS or the ICW equivalent of the exams." Arianna added in.

"Mum aren't the so called equivalent tests harder?" Jay asked.

"They are and you'll be looked out in a better light in any ICW allied magical country. I mean British O's in NEWTS and OWLs just barely scrape what would be considered an A rank in the overarching grading system." Hermione informed them her tone bored. She planned to take her OWLs and NEWTs at the ICW level. It would make her look good and be helpful when developing foreign alliances or trades.

"Like your sister said, the equivalence is a lot tougher and I want you two to keep this in mind as you study at Hogwarts because you'll be taking the ICW tests. They also have other tests as well ranging from foreign languages to Spatial Magic."

"Awesome." Cray said with a grin. He didn't really relish studying too hard but that meant he could study magic outside Hogwarts curriculum like his big sis. It would be awesome to learn magic like she did. He really definitely wanted her to tell him how her summer went.

Jay on the other hand was just as excited to study academic material necessary to use magic in other fields. She really wanted to study ritual magic more than anything. She'd read a few books about the subject but none actually delved into the fields of what Ritual Magic is. She was also excited to attend Hogwarts and hoped this year wouldn't be as bad as her sister's last year.


	10. Chapter 10: A Black Reentry

Chapter 10

 **A Black Reentry**

 **August 19, 1992**

Drifting, he was drifting once more in his wraith form cursing his luck at going against Potter and losing to a child again. Granted Voldemort did not have full access to his own magical abilities due to Quirrell barely being half a wizard let alone a full one. What irked him worse was that Mudblood. No Mudblood had ever been that strong…or rather they were rarely that strong. They at best are usually just average witches and wizards.

Yet, that Mudblood had been powerful. Her spells and curses struck harshly him causing great surprise stopping his thoughts completely. And then there was that black-haired girl. A girl who was not a student at the school. Or rather if she was, she was definitely hiding amongst her peers.

His glowing red eyes narrowed despite the wraith form he was in. Her uniform was Slytherin and the girl also looked idly familiar. He floated through the woods in thought. Who…who did that girl look like. And as quickly as lightning flashed it came to him.

 _Bella!_ He thought assertively. The girl looked Bellatrix. Her daughter? No. She wasn't pregnant. Or was she? Was the child his? He wondered. He slept with the woman on occasion to indulge in his carnal pleasures. It was most invigorating especially after a blood-soaked raid. But, she was also married with Rudolphus. Curious. Curious. Curious. He thought. If she was pregnant Bella had obviously hidden it from him. No matter, she was not important in the moment. After all when he returns to power he will just question her then after breaking her out of Azkaban.

What was important was his failure to obtain the elixir. There were rumors that it'd be destroyed yet, Voldemort knew that was not possible and even if it was the Flamels would be able to make another. As he thought about how to go about becoming corporeal again he felt a rush of energy flow through him.

One of his soul containers was active. It was siphoning energy from someone. But, who? Which container? Bella had hers locked away in Gringotts. The Diadem was safely ensconced inside Hogwarts. The Locket was behind several wards and an army of inferi. The ring was hidden inside the Gaunt family home (shed) hidden behind parsle wards that would kill or seriously injure or drain anyone without parsle magic who approached. I.E himself. The diary was held in Abraxas's hands.

Wait. Abraxas was dying so it'd be in his son's Lucius's hands. That was worrying. Lucius was a coward and a fool. At best. If not for his money he wouldn't have made it into his inner circle. These thoughts worried the specter. His anchors to his life could be destroyed or he'd have another version of himself running about.

Hopefully it wasn't the Diary. That version of himself was foolish, arrogant in his knowledge of his heritage. So much so, that he drew too much attention to himself in his school years. Yes, hopefully it was the Diadem inside the Room of Hidden Things. This way, he'd have impressive knowledge already at his disposal and already have planned his rise to power.

 **HGHG**

The young redheaded girl wrote more about her summer to Tom. Tom who was becoming a great confidant and friend. He listened to all her woes about Harry not paying attention to her and didn't belittle her crush on him. Oddly, after learning Harry defeated You-Know-Who Tom became very interested in Harry. Sometimes, scarily so.

It didn't matter though. He was her friend.

 **August 21, 1992**

"Nympha-"

"Ah!" Nymphadora interrupted Arcturus with a shout. She pointed at him warningly. "Do not call me that accursed name." She warned. Arcturus simply snorted at his grand niece and shook his head.

"Child if you interrupt me again you'll think that a stinging hex on your behind is the best thing ever." He retorted with his own warning. The metamorph simply turned her hair a fiery red to show her anger. "Please do not light up like a Phoenix child it's tacky."

"You're tacky." She muttered not as quietly as she believed.

"Nymphadora!"

"What!?" She asked with a whine. Across the room her mother snorted in amusement at the exasperation that was now seeping into Arcturus's face. He then sighed.

"How are things going at work?" He finally asked.

"Pretty cool, I'm being tutored by Mad-Eye now." She said with a grin.

"That psychopath is still working." Cassiopeia said from where she was lounging on the couch.

"Hey he's mildly insane."

"Yes, yes all that." Arcturus interrupted before a full out argument could begin. He looked around the room and took a glance at the male Tonks. His eyes were shifty and glazed again it didn't take much to know that Albus has probably confounded the lad or something or other. He really needed to do something about him. He sighed when he heard Cassiopeia and Nymphadora continue their argument.

"Here brother." Lycoris his sister handed him a glass of wine. He took in what was left of his family. The women. Only women were left, he didn't include Sirius because he was still ignoring his duty to the lad and truly didn't want him back into the family. Well, not until Hermione was old enough to take headship. Jarius didn't truly count because he was heir to the Prewitt fortune.

"Enough!" He bellowed quieting the two bickering women. Nymphadora huffed and Cassiopeia sneered at him. His family would induce the urge of violence within him once more. Maybe, it was a mistake calling what's left of the family here.

"This meeting is important." He told them. "I must inform you all that Melania has taken ill and might not make it past the year." He said this gravely and beside him Lycoris flinched imperceptivity. But, it was enough to be noticed by him. He didn't say anything about it. He wouldn't not until the others had left.

"What but she's so young." Andromeda imparted. It was true that she was young and Macmillan's tended to live into their two hundredth years at the most and at the very least until they were one hundred and fifty.

Black's also had long lives. But Melania's life was short though, no fault of her own. "I know." Arcturus said sorrowfully knowing his wife's death would be on him. "I know that." He broke off sadly. His face was pulled into a grim expression.

"I see." Cassiopeia said.

"I have yet to inform Lucretia but when I do, we must prepare for a proper Black Burial. Hermione will attend this funeral."

"Already planning her funeral brother?" Lycoris asked her tone short. Arcturus's head snapped to his sister.

"Do not take that tone with me sister. I am preparing myself for the inevitable."

"Inevitable. You do not know if her death is inevitable. You have obviously not tried!" She shouted back. The spectators seeing that this argument was going into a territory where they had no business being in left the room.

"I have tried more than enough. You know why she will not survive just as much as I do. And you know why. You forget yourself sister."

"I have not forgotten. None of it."

And it was in that moment that Arcturus knew she was not talking about Melania. "Ilene was dying regardless." Lycoris stood her jaw twitching in fury.

"And so was Melania." She retorted.

"Only one would survive the ritual and Melania was the one that magic felt had the best chance." Lycoris laughed humorously.

"And you got your happiness while mine was stolen away." Lycoris walked out of the room leaving a morose Arcturus behind. He was losing his sister again and just like back then there wasn't anything he could do about it.

 **HGHG**

"…yeah it was like really odd. The two of them were having a silent conversation with each other on top of the one they were having out loud. There even seemed to be a lot of grief and anger between them." Nym reported to Hermione.

Both of them were lying on Hermione's bed in the Granger home, heads propped up against the headboard. About an hour ago Nym appeared telling her about what today's meeting was about. The young black was happy that Nym had told her what the meeting was about despite her not being invited to her but she was not happy about the information given. Melania was dying. Dying from an illness. They're magical. They should be able to stop a simple illness. Bloody hell, they've made a vaccine for Dragon Pox which has taken the lives of more wizards than one could count.

But, they can't treat her grand-aunt. It wasn't flipping fair. She wondered what Grand Uncle Arc was feeling about this. She didn't notice a morose mood from him back at the meeting she attended with the rest of the family. Hermione was also aware of the morose mood Lycoris was in at the party. Specifically, so after she spoke with her for a moment.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Hermione decided not wanting to deal with those thoughts.

"Okay, anybody at Hoggywarts that you fancy?" Hermione shook her head.

"Not really," she admitted softly.

"Not even your betrotheds."

"Don't go there Nym."

"Fine." Nym huffed out in annoyance. Hermione should be the one annoyed. She was on blackout with the two of them. They were vindictive too.

"Do you have anyone you fancy?" Hermione asked trying to move that kind of conversation away from herself. Out the corner of her eye she saw Nym shoot her a look.

"There's this guy I'm writing still. I'm hoping we can be together like we were when we were both at Hogwarts. But, it's been a while since I've seen him."

"Who?"

"Charlie Weasley. We dated before he graduated and continued on until before I did. We just stopped since he wanted to focus on his dragons and shite."

"Okay anyone one in Great Britain."

"Nope. I'm thinking of riding solo for a while focus on this Black Family stuff and Auror work."

Hermione hummed at this. She idly wondered if she should talk about Ana. Well quid pro quo.

"I've been writing a girl from Legionis."

"Ooh who?" Nym sat up in excitement. Hermione snorted at this.

"You act like it's something special."

"Tell me."

"Her name is Anastasoula."

"Bless you." Hermione punched her arm when she said that.

"She prefers Ana though."

"I understand. A name that sounds like a sneeze." Nym shook her head with a sigh. "Parents."

"Yes, names are oh so terrible Nymphadora." Nym shot her glare before huffing out expletives. "Anyway, like I was saying. We were close, well as close as one could get in barely two months. She was in the group that helped me take down the Nemean Lion. We got a bit closer after that and she ended up kissing me on the cheek before I left. Does that mean anything?" Hermione asked.

"It could." Nym told her. "It could be like that stuff they do in France. What's it called a bise?"

"So what you're saying it means nothing?" Hermione oddly enough felt a bit let down at this. Whatever. She was twelve going on thirteen. It wasn't the time for romance.

"I'm not saying that. It could be something later on. I'd just keep writing her and keep the friendship up."

 **August 24, 1992**

She was bored. Completely and utterly bored. Hermione scowled as she sat up from her bed and placed her book down gently on her nightstand. She didn't expect things to be so boring waiting to go back to Hogwarts. She didn't feel like hitting Diagon Alley, going to the park or any other thing her siblings had planned to do. It didn't' help much that she was alone in the house. Her parents had taken Cray and Jay to the park because they were restless. Or rather, Cray was since the little prat enjoyed making a ruckus and disturbing a reading.

She sighed at this thought. Usually reading would stave away the boredom. Even, reading fictional stories helped with that. But not now, not today. She was restless. "Indra." She called for her familiar. It didn't take long for the bird to react to the call through their bond.

" _Yes, friend._ " Indra greeted. Hermione smiled at her familiar.

"Want to go for a flight?"

" _I'd love to. Oh it has been so long since we've flown together."_ Indra tittered.

Hermione jumped off the bed and began to morph into her thunderbird form. Her body shrunk as black feathers sprouted out around her. The tips of her feather a light blue tone. She teetered on her legs before floating into the mirror. Her thunderbird form was not unlike a black raven in its looks. Save for the blue chest and the tips of her wings she'd look like a very large raven. Not that, Indra looked like one of course. She assumed that her look had something to do with her identity as heir Black. A raven after all was a part of the Black Family Crest.

" _Hold on tight._ " Indra gripped her with her talons and they left the room in flash.

Hermione was suddenly outside in the air above her house. She flapped her wings quickly before she hit the ground. "Hey!" She cawed at her familiar. Her familiar simply laughed at her plight and flapped away. With a huff Hermione followed after her.

The beat of wings filling the silence as the two of them soared above the clouds. As she flew, the young black heir took in the ground. Her eyes focused on the people walking about, the cars rolling along the streets. Indra turned and landed on the roof of a nearby building. Hermione followed and landed as well.

"What did you stop for?" She asked.

" _I wanted to._ " Indra simple said. She hopped away from the edge and Hermione looked down below them. Indra couldn't have stopped for no reason.

She looked among the people in the streets trying to spot what made her stop. And she did. Tracey. Tracey was about in muggle London wearing muggle clothing walking about blending in well. With her was an older woman who could only be her mother. She couldn't help it she followed them. She stayed up above them and used the buildings as covers as she walked them walk through London. The two of them visited confectionary shops.

Tracey looked happy, joyful around her mother. Something, that Hermione longed for, herself. She loved her adoptive parents desperately but she also yearned to know her birth mother who was locked inside Azkaban. It was her deepest desire.

Hermione, turned away from Tracey her thoughts about her birth mother taking over. It wouldn't do well to dwell on her especially while following her friend…or maybe it's her former friend. Her now betrothed.

 **HGHG**

Possessing the muggle was easy. A lot easier with the new power that was being siphoned through him from his soul anchor. Voldemort walked through the London streets back amongst the filth of this world. They were vile destructive creatures that deserved nothing but being fodder beneath his feet. The Mudbloods barely even better. Speaking of Mudbloods…Voldemort wondered where the Mudblood Granger lived.

It wasn't far from London surely. He'd figure it out. And when he does her death will be all too sweet. The Mudblood would pay for ruining his plans.

 **August 26, 1992**

"Order! We now begin the Fifth Session of Wizengamot of the year!" The Minister brings the court into order. Cornelius Fudge plastered a smile on his face and looked at the members. A little less than half of the body was missing. It was something that was unsurprising especially, since it was near the beginning of the school year. Many in the body had children either going to Hogwarts or other renowned schools in Europe.

"We take roll! Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge as Leader of the Body for this session, Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, Ministry Representative for Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, as no other Ministry representatives are present we move onto the floor." The Court Scribe intones. The man was relatively youthful if Arcturus could say anything about it. So he had to at least be in his thirties and he certainly didn't look as if he wished to be in the room.

Arcturus sat back in his seat lifting his arm his silver and black Wizengamot robes glinting. He drew some attention to himself being just himself. It had been a while since he sat on his seat and he noted the changes. The most obvious changes was the youth of some of the members that was once in the political alliance with his family.

For instance, Lucius Malfoy had taken his father's seat as Lord. Thelonious was still the head of the Nott family but they were always politically a tad Darker in their Pureblood bigotry than the Blacks so they did not have a good accord. Then there was Crag Crabbe who took the place of his father. And sadly the man seemed to be a bit dimwitted and easily persuaded. Then there was Heron Goyle an okay ally to have. He wasn't the brightest man in fact had average intelligence but he could at times grasp concepts above his knowledge. Or rather, that's how his father Gregory described him before his death a few years earlier.

It was easy to see on the dark side that most of the old guard had died out. Died out for an obvious reason so that their children could take their place. It was an obvious ploy of gaining power for themselves. Power for when their Dark Lord returned. And at the moment Arcturus wondered whether or not most of their parents decided not to back the man anymore which forced their hands.

"Lord Black we welcome you back to the Wizengamot." Arcturus came back into his thoughts as they got out of the A's in the roll. Arcturus stood and gave a slight bow towards his fellow members.

"It is good to be back." He then settled down his eyes taking in the rest of the room. He noticed that Dark families had all blinked. Most likely, the older members of the families ones wondering why he had not told them he was coming to the session while the younger one's looked put out. He then focused on the Neutral and Light families in attendance. The Greengrass's were not here but the Noble Houses of Brown, Urquart, The Most Noble House of Lochrin, and the Noble and Ancient House of Fisher were in attendance. The Light families in attendance included the Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom, Noble House of Abbott, Most Noble and Ancient House of Bones and the Noble and Ancient House of De Galis.

There were numerous families not in attendance today. Most likely, because usually the August session does not lend to anything importance. Most of what's happening today would most likely be of talk of the school this year although, the Ministry didn't truly have any jurisdiction there despite what they liked to believe. Only the heirs of the four founders or rather what's left of them could hold power there. And without them that rested in the Board of Governors. Which was also created by the Founders to ensure the safety of the students. Of course, the Ministry can place members on the Board and currently have two. One of which is Lucius Malfoy.

That has gotten lax lately and hopefully with his direction Cassiopeia will be able to maneuver the correct changes that need to take place. That thought would be fine for perusal latter right now he had to wait for his cue.

"We now open the floor to those with statements and proposals. We begin with Lord Arcturus Black." The Court Scribe whose name had escaped Lord Black stated. Arcturus stood from his House seat and made his way down to the floor slowly. His back was straight and eyes flashed with a cold demeanor. It was time to reenter the political stage. When he stood in the center his peers staring down upon him each with curious expressions on their face. It was not odd. Before, his heir placed the ring on her finger he had thought the Black House was dying and sequestered himself away. Now, he was back with a renewed strength.

"I Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black seek recompense with the Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom for the crime begotten from a daughter of my house." Whispers erupted around the chamber and the Chief Warlock quieted them down.

Once they quieted Arcturus continued, "It is something that has long since been due. I know there is nothing of monetary value that can replace what you have lost as such, I offer you a chance. A chance to see your son and daughter-in-law walking and talking as if their torture never happened." He could see the rage filling her so he continued on before things got raucous. "I have spoken with Mind Healers in the Americas that belong to their foremost clinic. The Silver Oak Clinic. They have an experimental procedure that could work on them. Of course, it has been tried and tested with a fifty percent success rate, not high but they are the only ones with the knowledge at the moment to do anything about their situation. I will of course, be paying for the procedure myself."

Silence reigned.

"Your answer Madame Longbottom?" Chief Warlock finally asked.

"Is this procedure dangerous?" Augusta asked.

"Yes, it is but it would not take their lives." Arcturus imparted. What would happen, would be no worse than the state they were already in. And that happening was not something that there was a high chance of happening.

"Before I accept I must speak with Regent Longbottom but know that I find your offer generous and substantial."

Arcturus internally smirked knowing that once she researched the actual price of the procedure she'd find it more than generous. But outside he bowed to her at the waist showing deference to her 'kindness' of the matter. He was happy with the knowledge that he wasn't being forced to do this out of some cultural honor. He was doing this for his heir. For the friendship, she found with the heir of the House of Longbottom.

He excused himself from the floor and made himself a seat back in his chair. He took his seat next to Amelia Bones who today was using her family not the ministry seat as showed by the lovely pair of dull orange robes with silver lining she was wearing and next to Hades Cadman a former friend of Arcturus himself who lost his son years ago to a terrible bout of Scrofungulus. The man was lucky to have a wife young enough to be bare him another heir. Sadly, he truly mourned the loss of his son and it created a rift between them.

Mostly, because Arcturus had been vying for his son to marry his niece Bellatrix.

"That was an interesting show you put on." Hades spoke up. Arcturus smirked at the Greece born man before responding.

"It was the right thing to do."

"None of us truly believe you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart." Amelia spoke up. The stern woman was perfect heir to the House of Bones sadly they were patriarchal like his own.

"Yes, well my heir has taken a liking to her grandson." He said grandly but not speaking loud enough to be overheard. He didn't care if the two beside him heard his statement.

"The Malfoy boy? I heard the exact opposite." Amelia imparted. Arcturus face contorted in anger at this. He had heard rumors that the little shite was saying he was his family's heir. But, to have it stated as fact by Regent Bones angered him. He settled down a bit.

"The Malfoy family has spoken out of turn and out of place. He is not my heir despite the Black Blood flowing through his veins. I had expected Narcissa to somewhat temper the foolish arrogance that the Malfoys are known for but it was not to be. No, my heir is someone else and someone better than he could ever be." The words were spoken to the two of them and it would be known by them at least that should he die early his wealth and will would not give Malfoy anything. He was not to be Lord Black.

"Oh, then may I ask who is your heir?" Hades wondered not hardly paying attention to anything that was happening on the floor. Arcturus wasn't either. It seemed to go over what the budget would look like for the departments for the rest of the year. Amelia sneered when she heard the lessoning of what her department would have.

"She is someone unexpectedly a breath of fresh air and I know when I die that I will not have to fear for my house."

"She." Hades asked in a whisper. Amelia on the other hand was mentally going through what her daughter Susan had reported about her year mates. Longbottom was friends with only three females. All Slytherins but apparently, he was closer to the Hermione Granger girl? Granger…Dagworth-Granger. That question popped into her head in fullness. But, how would she be an heir of the Black Family. The Dagworth Family was too distantly related to the Black Family. It was something to think of later.

Instead of continuing this line of conversation, Amelia sighed. "You're lucky your family will be able to continue. Hopefully, there will be some males out there willing to strike their patronymic names and take the Bones name."

"I doubt they won't mind and if it comes down to it Blood Adoption would be fine." Hades imparted.

"What in the Bloody Hell am I looking at?" Arcturus blurted out in a startled whisper. The language surprised both Wizengamot seat members next to him. Well, until they saw who was on the floor. Amelia pursed her lips and Hades snorted.

"That would…be Dolores Umbridge." Amelia told him.

"If there was a reason that I would not want to be a part of the British Ministry for Magic it would be her." Hades imparted. "The woman makes me want to go back to my homeland." He said it showcasing his thick Grecian accent.

"I can see why."

Dolores Umbridge was not an attractive person at all despite the magic that flowed through her veins. She would be the poster child of what happened if you interbred too many times. That used to be the Gaunts until they died out. Regardless, as he stared at the Umbridge woman he felt bile rise within him. It did not help that she chose the brightest pink to wear or the fact that it hugged her thick fat skin showing an unshapely mass of person. Her hair was well styled but he decided to look into her eyes.

A person's eyes told them everything about them. He looked past the wrappings and saw a cruel, sadistic, somewhat intelligent yet foolish woman who had ambition in her eyes. For what, it was unknown. He would have to keep an eye on her and so he decided to listen intently to what she was saying.

And her rhetoric was something to be desired. She walked around the floor speaking pure vitriol to help boost along her ideals that werewolves weren't true witches and wizards and should be ousted from society. She decided to speak to the members fear of having their children turned and wanted to force werewolves from the society by making it difficult to have housing or jobs. Her legislation doesn't take into account the sojourn out of Great Britain that the werewolves would do most likely seeking work in country's with better werewolf laws.

If Arcturus remembered correctly it would be a few Scandinavian Countries, a few Germanic countries, the States are okay regarding werewolves, and Australia better than Britain but not too much. Those places were the first to pop up but France has always been fairly magnanimous towards any race that viewed themselves as magical races and recently has gotten even better once Sebastian Delacour married a veela.

"Is there any willing to speak in opposition to this legislation?" Arcturus heard the Court Scribe ask. He looked around and surprisingly could not find any willing on any of the sides to speak.

Surely, they realized how horrible this would look to the other countries in the ICW, or even the threat to the Statute of Secrecy. He took a gander at Amelia who was glowering at Umbridge and then turned to Dumbledore who was still smiling and had that damned twinkle in his eyes. It didn't take a second to realize that Dumbledore certainly wouldn't mind the legislation to go through. Probably because his pet werewolf Lupine or whatever would be even more beholden to him.

"I am willing." Arcturus spoke up. It was a surprise obviously. He stood from his chair, and made his way to the floor. "I will be blunt the ratification of this legislation which is so aptly named anti-werewolf legislation is foolish. Werewolves as much as we don't like to think of them as were first and foremost witches and wizards. Many of which had no choice in who or more aptly what they became. Plenty, were turned as children and there are a good few of them who are still children." His words created a hush in the Wizengamot.

"I am not saying that a turned werewolf nor a feral werewolf are dangerous because they are. I can count on my hands the number wolves especially, dangerous most of them belonging to Greyback's pack. On the other hand, I don't have enough body parts to count the number of witches and wizards without the lycanthropy curse that are not just as dangerous or even more so dangerous. This legislation will be ousting members of our society for nothing other than vitriol and hate."

"Lord Black, I understand how you might view this as that but it is a reasonable law." Lord Malfoy spoke up. Arcturus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Reasonable how? The law forces Werewolves to be unable to live in witch and wizard communities forcing them out into the mundane. It makes it harder for them to keep jobs that any other witch or wizard has." Arcturus turned and looked at the other members of the Wizengamot. "Werewolves are certainly not quiet on a full moon and they are also destructive. Witches and Wizards have means to protect themselves but muggles do not. And I am certainly not championing protection of muggles. I could honestly care less if any of them live or die. What I care about is the intrinsic threat this piece of legislation will have on the Statute of Secrecy."

The muttering started then. As they realized that it truly was a threat to the secrecy of their world. "Muggles have these cameras that work similarly to a pensieve and can play back what has happened in the day. It is a device that cannot be obliviated of its knowledge not like a person can be." He pushed on. "It would take seconds if just one sighting of a werewolf to circle around in their news, news that is recorded live and watched by thousands."

"And how would you know of this?" Thelonious Nott spoke.

"It is not a secret that I have welcomed Andromeda back into my family and she has imparted upon me this wisdom. Wisdom that I am now imparting on you. Obliviating a tried and true method will not work on these cameras."

A few of the Lords and Ladies in the chamber paled a bit hearing this. It was frighteningly horrifying thought that, magic would still be seen despite the Obliviator squads work.

"Let us not forget they we are forcing numerous witches and wizards to search for jobs elsewhere. Not all of them will stay here, they will leave to other countries with more favorable laws towards their kind and help bolster their economy." He didn't have to say their own economy would take a hit. It was heavily implied.

"They take up jobs that proper witches and wizards should have." Umbridge speaks in the defense of her law.

"Do you not think that owners of these businesses that hire werewolves would not field those who work under them by how good they are at their actual jobs. Maybe, those so called proper witches and wizards are dunderheads who couldn't find a job anywhere else." A few members snickered at that and Umbridge flushed an unholy color that made Arcturus grimace. "That is all I have to say hopefully you all see the wisdom of my words." He left the floor and returned to his seat.

"Your speaking up on behalf of werewolves everywhere is a shock." Thelonious stated from his seat his voice carrying towards Arcturus.

"It is more a shock that no one else did." Arcturus looked pointedly towards those who were supposedly light. "Regardless, I do not care if a werewolf lives in a cave or in a house. Our society as a whole is more important than my dislike for a group of malcontents." Hades snorted.

"Of course, you'd think of it like that." He said.

"Silence." Dumbledore said quieting the chatter going around after Arcturus's speech. His eyes barely hanging onto the infernal twinkling. "It is time to vote on the ratification of the Anti-Werewolf Legislation. Those for the legislation cast your votes in red. Those against in blue."

The voting apparatus rose up. It settled on a large altar like podium. The voting apparatus were two large jars that took the voting favors directly from those seating on the Wizengamot seat and pushed them into orbs in each jar. The jars then tallied the votes and displayed the count above the jars in the color that matched the voting side. Arcturus of course, voted against the legislation. He flicked his wand out and pointed out the proper apparatus and cast his vote lighting a blue light at the end of the wand.

The jar took the vote and blue orbs began to fill the jars. Unsurprisingly, the tally in the beginning was somewhat equal. And when the legislation seemed it would be pushed through blue came out on top with seventy votes against to sixty-eight votes for the legislation. Those who abstained from voting weren't counted of course.

The session ended relatively quickly after that.

"My Lord Black!" Arcturus paused his departure when the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy entered his ears. He sighed inaudibly before turning.

"Lord Malfoy." Arcturus gave a slight nod and Lucius bowed not deep but enough to show deference to a Lord at a higher station.

"Is it true that you have garnered betrothals for my heir with the Greengrass and Davis scions." Arcturus expression thunderous. He was never a short man and neither was Lucius. But, he allowed his magic, his much stronger magic to flair out a bit.

"Mind your tongue Lucius. I have garnered betrothals for **my** heir. You may be married to a daughter of my house but you will never have the prestige of a Black or be a Black. I will always have primacy to your family as said in our contract." Lucius blanched at this but stepped.

Arcturus turned on the spot and left a victorious smirk on his face. He somewhat felt it too soon to bring up the primacy with Lucius but it was high time to get them to heel under his prestige. Especially, with Abraxas's death. The true reason why the Malfoy family had been rising in power.

 **HGHG**

Narcissa sat in her tea room sipping her 'tea' as daintily as possible. The past few years she had a devilish amount 'tea' during tea time. A 'tea' that made her mind fuzzy and allowed her to forget the horrors she faced as Lucius Malfoy's wife. During the worst times of her marriage, she couldn't help but think her older sister had the right of it when she left and married that Mudblood.

Bella was married off to that bloody idiot Rudolphus. Both joined the Dark Lord for reasons Narcissa was still unsure of. Bella had never been horribly politically motivated. Of course, she did enjoy cursing Mudbloods and muggles who didn't? But the atrocities she committed were horrible. She even led an attack Hogsmeade during Hogsmeade weekend while she/Narcissa was still a student and was there.

Her sister killed people. Witches and Wizards. It was surprising. At times, she still remembered the Bella who would play dollies with her or dance with her. Now, now she could only see in her mind eye the insane woman bent on killing and torturing at a madman's whims.

Her husband was barely any better. Narcissa had noticed lately, that he had been scheming. About what, he had never revealed. She just hoped it would not affect her son. Her foolish and prideful son who will realize that now that Arcturus is back to paying attention to Black business and politics that he could not get away with half the stuff Lucius says is alright for him to do. Like boasting to be heir Black. Oh, she'd love for her son to be heir Black and later Lord Black but she didn't believe the magic would accept him nor would she believe that Arcturus made a Malfoy an heir.

"Narcissa!" Her husband bellowed. She sighed heavily into her 'tea.'

"Yes, dear." Narcissa called back annoyance hidden behind a shroud of frostiness.

"You must speak with Lord Black." He ordered imperiously as he entered the study. Narcissa noticed her son slip in and hide behind one of the couches. She didn't call him out knowing this conversation would most likely have an impact on him.

"And what, must I speak with my Lord Black about?" Lucius sneered.

"He has declared primacy." At this Narcissa looked attentive. She sat her 'tea' to the side her mind running a mile a minute. Primacy would give her protection under the House of Black not only that it would make Lucius bound to follow the Lord Black as he is patriarch of the house. It would give Arcturus parentage over the house of Malfoy.

"What did you say to him that caused this?" Lucius sniffed.

"All I said was that I wanted to know how he got a betrothal contract with my heir." Narcissa stiffened when he said this. Her eyes swiveled to where Draco was listening in. She could make him leave, make him not be privy to similar thoughts inside Lucius's mind.

"In other words, you decided to grandly state that Draco was Arcturus's heir despite the fact that he has not decided on one." Narcissa retorted.

"Who else is there!?" He bellowed all of his decorum flew out of the window.

"The French branch of our family the Furieux, the American Black Branch, the Italian Branch the Minaccioso family, the West Indies Branch the Nwa family for starters. Our family, is much larger than you believe." Narcissa intoned.

Of course, she didn't tell him was that the Furieux family attained Chevalier status in France and has no intention of getting involved in anything on British soil until the blood prejudice lessoned somewhat. They didn't want to be involved in their unstable political climate still teetering on the edge of war. Oh, yes they were prideful of their blood and didn't care much for Mudbloods but they certainly didn't shout about it. Then there was the American Branch who were the more recent branch as they were descendants of her Uncle Marius the squib. They hated the main family for how they treated their patriarch. The Minaccioso family were fine and making lucrative amount of money as the mafia family they are. The Nwa family were descendants of the bastard/illegitimate child half-blood Edward Teach who was a dirty pirate.

Of course, if it came down to it Arcturus was bound to have someone more legitimate and more likely to not be contested via blood by the British Ministry. It has been a while since the main family married into one of the Branch families after all.

She couldn't say the same for the Potters. The Potters and their Australian cousins were numerous it is a wonder why the Harry Potter boy wasn't sent to one of them or the Americans. Narcissa will admit the Australians were a closer branch if she remembered her Most Noble and Ancient House training.

"Why have you never told me such things!?" Narcissa laughed at Lucius. Truly the man was arrogant to believe he would have anything of the Blacks.

"You fool. Our marriage, is simply a marriage. While primacy clause still rule you have no control over my actions especially, in conjunction with the Black family matters. Now then leave so I can get back to my tea." She shooed her husband away who turned in a huff.

Draco who was settled behind the couch eye's widened. He wasn't heir Black. His father told him he was heir Black. How could he not be heir. He then blanched hoping none of the older years realized he wasn't. He had made promises. Promises he could not keep. He can't tell father, and he definitely couldn't tell mother. What was he supposed to do now? Keep grandstanding? And then he smirked in realization. He just had to figure out who the heir was and get on their good side. Easy. He was a likeable person after all. And more importantly he is a Malfoy.

 **(***)**

 **End Note: So here's the new update. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. As I said I won't be updating until I'm back from my road trip so probably not until Saturday or Sunday. Later.**


	11. Chapter 11: Return to Hogwarts

Authors note So here is the new chapter. It is pretty much unedited. The next chapter will be uploaded later on tonight for some, early in the morning for others and the afternoon to some. We after a long summer and wait are back to school part. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 11

The Return to Hogwarts

September 1, 1992

The gaggle of people at the station was not odd to Hermione, especially after the previous year. Her siblings were looking rather excited though. That was good. Her parents weren't coming through the barrier with them this time. So, she hugged them both and expressed her love to them. She truly did love them. Fiercely at that. She doubted most parents, adoptive or not would put up with her another adult encroaching on their parental responsibilities.

Her parents were saints. Hermione could tell that they didn't enjoy her blood relatives influencing her. But, she also knew that if Arcturus didn't want her not to be thrust into the limelight so soon he'd have probably fought them for guardianship and would win. She knew they feared this and that was why they allowed her to go to Italy for the summer.

It was also why there was somewhat of a rift between them. She'd hope to change that during the summer and the first week afterwards had been great. She had fun with her family and then Arcturus took her and she came back the rift was back. Jay and Cray didn't seem too bothered by it because they acted the same but her father and mother sometimes looked at her with a look full of suspicion or anger.

What was she saying or doing that caused that she didn't know.

"Come on Hermione!" Jay grabbed her hand pulling her towards the train. On the way to the train she spotted Malfoy standing as imperiously as if ever. She of course noted Narcissa Malfoy, who she had not noticed the last time. She was standing and looking the epitome of a pureblooded wife. Lucius was looking pinched in the mouth. The Auror raids weren't helping him none.

More importantly her eyes were drawn to where Daphne and Tracey were standing with their family. There was small brunette looking excited next to Daphne. Yes, if she remembered correctly her younger sister Astoria was supposed to attend this year. "Aren't those your friends sis?" Cray asked. Hermione flinched.

"They're a bit mad about things. Come on let's get on the train and find a compartment."

So, they went. Hermione was the first of her group of friends on the train. She settled in a lone compartment and sat back. Her siblings put their trunks up with her before running off saying they're going to find other first years. She accepted their departure with a nod. She knew she should search out her fellow Slytherins. But she just wanted to be left alone.

She didn't want to see the anger hatred or betrayal on Daphne's and Tracey's face. Not just yet. She hadn't prepared herself to face the reasons being in the Slytherin dorms was bearable for her hiding behind her false blood status. She did something stupid and foolish. She shouldn't have hidden this long who she was from them. She shouldn't have forced a betrothal on them. Her heart felt heavy.

"Finally found you," Neville opened up the compartment door. He lugged his things inside while he continued talking. "You know, at first I looked for you with the Slytherins because I know as much as you enjoy your time with Ron, Harry and I you definitely enjoy being around Daphne and Tracey. Come to find out you weren't there, so I searched Ron, Harry and You. I only found you."

"Wait Ron, and Harry aren't on the train?" she asked.

"No idea I haven't seen them yet." Hermione sighed heavily. "Don't worry too much. He's with the Weasleys right? They're likely to not be very punctual." Neville told her smiling slightly.

Hermione inclined her head in acceptance. She then stared at Neville. He seemed different. More, confident in himself than he was last year. By all means, he wasn't necessarily too shy like he was at the beginning of the year but he certainly didn't have an easy look in his eyes. "You seem cheerful." Hermione pointed out. Neville nodded.

"My parents might be able to be healed." He finally said. This surprised Hermione. Psychological damage like that being healed. By who?

"What really?" Neville nodded.

"Yes, Lord Black is paying for this expensive experimental treatment that may bring my parents minds to what they were before."

What! Hermione thought to herself. Arcturus had told her nothing about this. It made her wonder how much he doesn't tell her. It was a surprising move to say the least and he showed no interest in doing any such thing in their interactions. Although, Hermione herself still hadn't told him about Ron's vassalage and she sincerely hoped he wouldn't find out soon.

"So what're you doing over here? Shouldn't you be with Daphne or Tracey." Hermione flinched before grimacing. "What happened now?" Neville asked his eyes noticing the flinch.

"I did something stupid and now we're not friends anymore." Hermione told him easily.

"You didn't do it because they're like betrothed now or anything. The betrothal might not even be magically binding and could end up being broken at a later date." Neville told her.

"Yeah, something like that. And don't tell me to apologize it'll get me nowhere."

HGHG

"The train has left Lord Black." Andromeda reported with a bow. She had watched her niece board the train with her siblings looking joyous to return to Hogwarts from a distance to make sure the heir was protected. The brunette stood up straight and stared at Arcturus.

"Ah, good." Arcturus responded.

"The girl's parents, they don't seem to be very onboard with you taking her away so often." Arcturus glanced at her as he went through his finances.

"I expect not. It is not hard to see that they love the girl but hate anything to do with the Noble Houses. The mother of course is more charitable than the husband and I can only guess it's because she was born a Greengrass and is still a Greengrass."

"Her father."

"Dagworth-Granger. More specifically the younger brother of one Gavin Dagworth-Granger."

"I see." She stated coldly and Andromeda did see.

At sometimes, she understood why Sirius had renounced the ties to the House of Black. But, even disowned herself she could not fully do see. She would at times miss the feeling of the family magic, of being connected with her sisters and cousins. Now that it was back molding and interacting with her own magic she felt whole again. Her daughter Nymphadora who had never felt the family magic of a family as large and long standing as the one she was a daughter of got a significant boost in her already powerful magical reserves.

She now, definitely had no problems being a part of the family. Arcturus was making some changes. Andromeda was partially sure those changes were to change the outlook the wizarding world had on the Black family and partially to make it easier for Hermione to make the changes she'd want within in the family in future. It was a future she'd hope to be a good one. It saddened her that Hermione would not be able to be a child like most of her peers but it was necessary.

"What should I do to counteract this?" He asked. "This Christmas I was hoping to take her back to Italy to speak with our foreign branch there. And in the summer, I planned a visit to France to spend time with the French side of the family along with a more timely training."

"Isn't that too much time away from her own family?" Andromeda asked. Arcturus frowned thoughtfully.

"She comes into her second magical maturation in September. If we're to do it, training wise we should do it now."

"I understand your points Lord Black but I do not believe she should suffer a rift between those she views as family especially with a rift forming between those girls."

"I will take your words into account."

That was a dismissal if Andromeda heard one. So, as she left she sincerely hoped he'd think of something.

HGHG

Hermione, when the train started moving she became a bit worried that Harry and Ron didn't appear. So, she told Neville that she'd look for them. She left the compartment and stopped as soon as she went into the hall. The Slytherin sections was right in the middle of the train and she was in front area and have to pass that part of the train to get to the other half. Hopefully, she'd find them on this side. She walked along the compartments peering through the glass on the doors to see if Ron or Harry were inside.

As she got towards the middle she came upon the Weasley twins. She was hesitant to meet them knowing they enjoyed pranking Slytherins. But, she knocked on the compartment door politely and it opened revealing Fred and George Weasley along with their friend the Quidditch announcer Lee Jordan. "Good day, I was wondering if you knew where Ron and Harry are?" She presented the question to the twins. They looked at her for a moment with an undecipherable expression which bled into distrust.

"Hermione Granger, right?" Fred began putting an emphasis on her last name. Hermione kept her face blank not to react. Because surely, she did nothing to give away who she was.

"Yeah that's me. Look, if you haven't seen Ron or Harry I don't mind they just haven't come to the compartment where me and Neville are at."

"Neville not with one of those Slytherin chits?" George asked. Hermione tensed her eyes flashing with subdued anger.

"Don't call them that." She all but snarled. "Since, you obviously have nothing of import I will leave you to whatever you were doing."

She left slamming the compartment. Her rage contorted her features and her magic sparked around her. Hermione, didn't want to lose it though. She quickly calmed down pushing her rage away behind her Occulumency shields. Her face blanked eerily at this as her emotions were put aside. It had been a while since she did this. Not since, Arcturus took her from her parents the first go around and she had a bad bought of homesickness.

Well, the rage wasn't the only thing she should put away. As she thought of this she pushed away her fear, apprehension, her hope and any joyful feeling she had at the moment. She was near the Slytherin section of the train after all and might come across Daphne or Tracey. The thought of their broken friendship almost put a crack in her shields but she powered forward into the Slytherin compartments. She passed by a lot of them only taking a glance into them. She should hurry and leave the Slytherin area. Lest, she ran into Daphne or Tracey.

Just as she thought this, a compartment door opened and she ran smack dab into the figure that stepped out. "Sorry." She said and stepped back to see who she ran into. She didn't know whether it was because of luck or that she was unlucky that she ran into a one Grayson Proudmore.

"Granger." He greeted in a slow drawl his lips were quirked up into a bit of a half-smirk.

"Proudmore." She inclined her head in greeting.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends."

"I'm looking for Ron and Harry now." She retorted. He raised his eyebrow at that. Noticing the specificity of the statement and how it didn't include her Slytherin friends nor Neville.

"Looking for Potter and the Weasley? Whatever for?"

"Ah, well when they boarded the train they were supposed to seek out the compartment that Neville and I made but they hadn't." She informed simply. Grayson's eyes flickered.

"Grayson who are you speaking with?" Came the familiar voice of Morrow Rosier as she sidled up to the opening. Hermione flickered between the two of them. The company wasn't odd in fact, she had seen the two of them speaking alone before but, what was the purpose of them sharing a compartment together alone. No matter, it wasn't her business.

"Granger," Grayson responded his tone short.

"Ah." Morrow stared at her for a moment before returning to her seat.

"Granger, if I stumble upon them I'll send them your way. What's your compartment number?"

Hermione gave him the number before walking off. She stuffed her hands into the pocket of her jeans as she walked her eyes wandering through compartments as she made it through the Slytherin area. She made it to the end of the train. Even, stopping to speak with the Parvati, Padma, Su, Susan, and Hannah for a short while. She quickly came to the conclusion that they were not on the train. She sighed heavily and knew she'd have to report to a prefect.

She idly hoped it wasn't Percy Weasley. Her wish came true when she came upon a dirty blond Ravenclaw prefect by the name of Penelope. She told her, her findings and the girl looked suitably worried and informed her that she'd send word up to the castle about it. With that done, Hermione made her way back to the front of the train where she was sitting.

As she walked, she saw Tracey walking the halls. Her legs sped up in a swift manner. It was stupid of her to do this but she couldn't help it. No contact the past few weeks from the two of them was killing her. And it was than it was when they were at school because she couldn't even see them. "Tracey." Hermione called as she gripped her wrist feeling the bracelet she had bought her for Christmas. She relaxed when she felt this it meant that there was a chance they'd forgive her or they just liked it.

"What do you want Miss Granger?" She flinched at Tracey's tone. Her hand receded.

"I understand that you're angry with me, but you're still my friend I…"

"I'm not your friend." Tracey interrupted. "Daphne and I are not your friend, you betrayed our trust and used the life debt owed to you in the worst possible way."

"I did no such thing, if I wanted to you two would be my slaves." Hermione hissed angrily trying to get across that she didn't do the worse thing possible with the life debt. All it did was make Tracey flinch and recoil from her as if she'd been struck.

"You're right. You could've done worse." Tracey nodded her head in agreement she even smiled. Before Hermione could think her wand whipped out and she said, "Anteoculatia." Hermione immediately felt the antlers grow on her head. She patted them as Tracey walked away with a pleased smirk. Hermione sighed and sought out a prefect to help her with her plight.

Hours later when the train rolled into Hogsmeade station the deer antlers were off of her head, and she was subdued in her expressions. She strolled along with the upper years towards where they were led to be separate from the first years. She did notice her siblings walking with two girls. One with blonde hair and dreamy silver eyes. Jay looked to be having an intense conversation with said blonde while Cray was simply rolling his eyes at the two of them.

She smiled happy they found friends. She then focused on where she was going and was taken to horseless carriages. Hermione immediately wondered how they moved upon reaching them. Curious. And then she saw them. Winged horses with skeletal bodies attached to a harness attached to the carriage. Their face was reptilian in nature and they had wide leathery wings that greatly resembled that of a bat. They were fleshless with a translucent coat. Their smooth and dark skin looked rather glossy in the moonlight. These…winged horses had long black manes as well as a large tail with black flowing hair. They stood still and quiet looking quite eerie and sinister especially with the glowing red eyes.

And she could only think of how utterly beautiful they looked. She stepped forward to touch them.

"Hermione, how do you suppose these carriages operate?" Neville asked sidling up right next to her. She looked at him in surprise. Couldn't he see them? She wondered.

"Obviously it's some form of movement spell like the boats we got on last year." The tone said in a rather snooty tone came from one Padma Patil. Hermione turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean you don't see them?" Hermione asked pointing to the horses.

"See what?" Padma asked.

"Them, the horses."

"I don't see anything." Su said. Hermione blinked noticing Susan and Hannah joining them.

"Same. Sure, you aren't losing it Hermione?" Hannah asked with a grin. At her words one of the horses turned to her and snorted blowing her hair back. She flinched.

"Still think I'm losing it?" Hermione asked.

"It could've been the wind." Hannah retorted just as easily. Susan on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's get on the other carriages are setting off." Susan said.

She wondered why the others couldn't see them before stepping inside the carriage. Neville stepped in after her and they waited. Soon enough, the other girls entered the carriage. Neville who was silent before decided to greet them cordially. Hermione on the other hand settled back in the carriage and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the looks she would be getting. She was positively sure her falling out with Tracey and Daphne had been spoken of. The altercation in the train corridor wasn't quiet after all. "So, Neville, do you have any idea why Hermione and Tracey had a fight in the corridor?" Susan asked.

"I don't know much just that they had a falling out this summer, what about and why is not my business to tell." Neville responded shortly.

"Come on Nev," it must've been Hannah who said that.

"Or you could just ask me?" Hermione said opening her eyes saving her friend from the inquisition. Su stared at her for a moment before asking. "I'm sure you've heard about their betrothal let's just say the fight is about that."

The silence ensued before Padma spoke up. "I know betrothal's may seem odd to you Muggleborns but that's no reason to pick a fight with your friends about it." Hermione snorted.

"Betrothals and arranged marriages are still done in the muggle world. Our argument may have started because of the betrothal but it wasn't the reason we're on the outs."

Luckily for Hermione, the carriage pulled up to the castle and she got out. She quickly made her way into the Great Hall, not stopping for anything. She settled in her seat at Slytherin table far from where she normally sat. Daphne and Tracey walked by her and pointedly sat as far away from her as possible. Blaise looked confused in the face but sat across from Hermione, same with Theo. That was a surprise. Last year, she barely spoke with him. There must be a reason for him to have sat here.

Sadly for her, the changed seating didn't go unnoticed. She could see Morrow looking from her to her former female friends with curiosity shining in her eyes. Seeing that, Hermione made it a point this year to do her best to fly under the radar. For now, she looked at Blaise and Theo and asked "How did your summer go?"

The responses were night and day. Theo simply shrugged and said it was okay. While Blaise went into a grand recounting of his summer vacation he had in Italy. As he had spent time with his Zabini cousins. Of course, there were obviously things he had not said about his vacation.

"How was your summer?" Blaise asked after he finished his rendition.

"It was alright. It wasn't the best nor worse summer. I went to Italy as well but mostly stayed around Rome for a few weeks before returning to London. Most of that was spent with my family." Not necessarily a lie not necessarily the truth. They continued to talk this time about their views on Gilderoy Lockhart. Theo bluntly said he was a fraud, while Blaise agreed he said at least the classes would be more interesting than last year.

"At least we learned a little bit of something last year. This year, I doubt we'd learn more than fifty different ways to brush our hair. Or how to have a winning smile." Hermione snorted derisively. The boys couldn't help but agree with her assessment. She wondered how long it'd take to get them to agree on getting the man fired.

"In a line!" McGonagall yelled from a distance away. Hermione saw the gaggle of first years walking into the great hall. She also noticed when she looked to the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron weren't in sight. She hoped a teacher went and got them before they did something stupid. Professor McGonagall walked up to the stool she used to poise the hat up on and took it from off the head table before setting it down to begin its song. It cleared its throat, his voice coming out raspy before he began to sing.

Here I am once again

Singing a song you're going to forget

For now is where you start to begin

To lose yourself to the houses within

Hogwarts strong with house of four

Gryffindor House for the brave

Hufflepuff House for the loyal

Ravenclaw House for the wise

Slytherin House for the cunning

I sort you all one by one

To houses that couldn't be more different

Yet, here we stand a home of one

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, where we all reside

You think you belong with friends similar or same

You may belong with the brave

You may belong with the cunning

You may belong with the wise

You may belong with the loyal

Well that's not up to you

Cause I'm the sorting hat!

It truly was a wonder to Hermione how long it took that old ruddy hat to come up with this stuff. But, like the rest of the hall despite how utterly horrendous the 'song' was she clapped.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put the hat on." McGonagall said pretty much repeating what she said last year although, it's unsurprising there'd be a lack of difference.

"Belby Marcus!"

SLYTHERIN

He came to Slytherin and received a bit of a clap. Hermione tried to pay attention to the sorting but couldn't as she was worried about Harry and Ron. She constantly checked the doorway for them and only noticed a few names.

"Carrow, Flora."

SLYTHERIN

"Carrow, Hestia."

SLYTHERIN

She zoned out for a while until her siblings' names came up.

"Granger, Crayston!" She watched him walk up with a confident gait a grin on his face. He put the hat on his head.

It didn't take very long maybe half a minute to a whole one for the Sorting Hat to shout, "GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor erupted into applause and Hermione herself gave a few claps to her brother largely unsurprised by his sorting.

"Granger, Jadyn!" Her younger sister walked forward. At this Hermione watched with apt attention wondering where her sister would end up. She had a feeling it'd be Ravenclaw but she was unsure. The hat settled on her head and Hermione was sure it was talking to her from how long it took. Jay's face wrinkled in slight displeasure before she grinned.

The Sorting Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Jay got off the stool and went towards the house of brains. She gave Hermione a wave before sitting with her fellow Ravenclaws. She sat beside the blonde she got on the boat with. Hermione clapped for her sister. The second years and a few upper years glanced at Hermione before looking at her siblings with interest.

Although, Hermione didn't market herself as completely untouchable last year she did show she was not to be trifled with. Sadly, she feared that those who thought she was, probably planned to make her sister or brother a target. If they did she'd make them regret rather swiftly.

The sorting continued with her only truly paying attention to those who came to Slytherin or had important names. Such as Serena Fawcett from the Noble and Ancient House of Fawcett and Ewan Savage from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Savage. Savage sadly went to Gryffindor and Fawcett to Ravenclaw. Another boy by the name of Anthony Harper came to Slytherin. So far, giving Slytherin house two boys and two girls. Although, Hermione did notice that the first-year group for this year wasn't all that large. Her group wasn't that large either per say and this one seemed larger but, less people came to Slytherin this year.

As Professor McGonagall was calling the names, Filch discreetly and quietly spoke to Snape after entering the hall. Snape's eyes widened and a snarl appeared on her face it took only a moment for her to figure out who it was meant for. He stood swiftly his robes billowing in his rage and left out the teacher's entrance. Whispers erupted and Professor McGonagall shouted for order before continuing.

"Thicknesse, Reveran." It didn't take but a few moments for the hat to shout SLYTHERIN. She clapped her hands frowning slightly as she tried to think of what was the status of her family.

"Thruston, Umberto."

RAVENCLAW

"Towler, Kameron."

GRYFFINDOR

The names kept coming until they stopped at one Romilda Vane who went into Gryffindor. In the end Slytherin dorms had four new boys and three new girls. The last boy being Keith Vaisey. Dumbledore's speech was decidedly short. He simply told them to tuck in before walking out with McGonagall. Whispers erupted around why he left the feast so soon. Hermione knew it had something to do with Harry and Ron.

"Any idea what has him and McGonagall leaving?" Blaise asked.

"Potter and Weasley aren't here." Draco sneered. Hermione turned to look at the pale blonde a bit surprised he hadn't stuck his foot in the mouth yet. She eyed him warily as he went back to speaking with Goyle and Crabbe. She saw him sneaking looks towards both where Daphne and Tracey were sitting and where the burley captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team was sitting.

Curious. She thought. Well, it didn't really matter at present why he was looking at Flint. She did want to know about why he was staring at Daphne and Tracey. Of course, she had a thought that it had something to do with their betrothal. Hopefully the fool didn't go bragging that it was him they're betrothed to. They're mine after all. Her hand twitched at the thought eyes flickering as her magic swirled angrily inside her. That was an oddly possessive thought for her. Especially, since the two of them weren't talking to her.

She rubbed her eyes feeling suddenly tired. She couldn't wait to get to the dorms.

Once, the beginning feast ended they were taken to the Slytherin dormitory's and given the new password which was Covenant. The dormitories slid open and they all walked inside. The second years trudged not up the stairs surprisingly but below the stairs to a different floor. There were two corridors of what seemed like rooms. The girls went to the right corridor and boys to the left. There were numerous rooms lining the walls.

"Alright, second years this year it'll be two a room but since we have five one of you will get a room by themselves." Taryn stated. She was the prefect who brought them down here.

"Daph and I will room together. We'll take this one." Tracey pulled Daphne into a room to the right. Pansy sniffed and Millicent sighed both of them locked eyes.

"We'll take the other room." Pansy said.

"Guess I'm by myself then." Hermione rubbed her hands over face. Taryn stared at her for a moment.

"Mind telling me what's up with your friends?" Taryn asked. Any tiredness she was feeling was washed off her face and an impassive expression covered hers.

"Nothing to tell. I'll take this room." She took the last year 2 room that was right next to Daphne's and Tracey's. She could feel Taryn's eyes on her as she locked the door and took out her wand. She immediately began to cast spells and wards on her door. "Indra." She called for her thunderbird. She quickly came. The blue bird was larger than when she last saw her by at least five inches.

"Hey girl."

'What's wrong?' Indra asked as Hermione began to strip from her clothes.

"Human problems." Hermione responded as she pulled on a nightgown.

'With your future mates?' She paused and stared at the bird lounging on the bed. Hermione then shook her head and laid down next to her. 'It is more than that. You are tired.'

"No idea why." She muttered her eyes feeling startlingly heavy. "My wands." She muttered as she glanced to the wands she foolishly left atop her pile of clothes.

'Don't worry my friend I will keep watch and any who disturbs you will face my wrath.' Indra stated grandly.

"Not someone I…" she trailed off as sleep began to get to her.


	12. Chapter 12: First Week of Classes

**Authors Note**

 **Alright, so my update pace may or may not increase.That will only be if i can iron out my schedules the way I want. Now, I will say the next update will be around the middle of June no matter what.**

Chapter 12

First Week of Classes

September 2-4, 1992

Hermione woke up the day after the sorting still feeling incredibly lethargic. She fought through the tiredness and rose from her bed yawning. Indra pecked her lightly. It got her moving a bit faster. She stumbled over to her unpacked trunk. She opened it up and took out her uniform for the day. She took the next moment to take in her room. Her room was a normal stone four walled bedroom with a wardrobe attached to the wall facing the bed and what she assumed to be the door bathroom to the left of the bed as one would see coming in the room.

Slytherin colors hung on the walls along with the Hogwarts coat of arms with the Slytherin colors more pronounced. Even her bed sheets were the lovely shade of forest green. She grabbed her morning necessities along with her washing instruments and went into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes to an hour later she was showered, dressed, her teeth brushed and currently lying on the bed. She rubbed her eyes still feeling tired. What was wrong with her? She wondered before sitting up. She grabbed her wand and left the room not before setting the wards on her room and trunk on gradually lethal.

When she left the room, she was met with others leaving their rooms. Usually, she was up far earlier than others and she couldn't help but blame her odd tiredness on this fact. Hermione by herself left the Slytherin dorm and went to the Great Hall. It was too soon for her to sit with her Gryffindor buddies and hanging around her siblings was out of the question. They didn't need their Slytherin sister ruining any possible friendships they might've already had.

So, instead she walked to the Slytherin table and took a seat. A familiar aroma filled her nose. Coffee. The elves. Those wonderful blighters. She thought as she gripped her goblet and drank down the warm substance ignoring how it burned a bit as it went down her throat. She placed the goblet down and it was refilled. When she had her refill, she didn't gulp it down instead she sipped grinning a bit feeling a bit of longing towards Legionis and the friends she made there. She decided to write Ana later. Now she'll eat.

"You're looking better than you did yesterday, Granger." Grayson said sliding up to her. Hermione paused her eating to stare at him. He hadn't sat next to her last year. Most of their interactions were polite hellos and on the occasion short to the point conversation if they were asked to pass on some message. Was he interacting with her because of Morrow?

"Just, a shite past few days." Hermione said with a shrug. It wasn't necessarily a lie. She should've just added week to it.

"Oh, why so?" Grayson said. Hermione simply raised an eyebrow at him as she chewed on a strip of bacon. "Okay, I understand whatever it is, is private."

"What do you want Grayson?"

"To the point huh kid?" Kid? What was he playing at using such a term of…endearment towards her. "Well, I didn't know you had siblings let alone magical siblings. Kept that under wraps you did."

"It's not like you asked. Had you have asked I would've told you? You just assumed I had no younger magical siblings."

"Sorry to interrupt but, most muggleborns don't have siblings with magic. It is an oddity." Blaise said as he slid into a seat next to her.

"Most muggleborns don't go to Hogwarts either." Hermione pointed out. The two of them shrugged. It was true after all. She had noticed it last year, there were less than a handful of muggleborns in her grade. She didn't truly count herself as one so she in fact counted maybe two or three. There's no telling with the upper years. But, in contrast there were numerous purebloods and half-bloods. It was easy to see that Hogwarts was a school of elitist and those with money and those that were here on some form of scholarship were the only one's allowed in.

But for Hogwarts to be like this, there had to be a few other schools that took in students as well. Hermione idly thought about investigating the matter. She'll look in the library for it later.

"Anyway, my siblings having magic is pretty normal for me." Hermione said.

"Are you angry about the houses they were sorted in?" Theo asked curiously.

"Would I have loved to be in the same house as them? Yes, I would've but I'm glad they're in houses that they'll fit in. It's not really that odd that we're in different houses."

"Who cares they're just a bunch of Mudbloods." Draco interrupted with a sneer. Grayson turned to the boy looking a bit ready to hex him. Hermione tilted her head in curiosity wondering why he felt so offensive about it. She herself had heard him calling one or two of the older years in different houses Mudbloods. He clearly had no love for muggleborns. The only reason why he'd care is if he suspected they weren't muggleborns.

The wizarding world hierarchy was such that them not being muggleborns and being powerful would assure them of the greatness of their purity. It had always been Pureblood, Half-blood, Muggleborn, Squibs in the simplest form. To make the hierarchy even more complicated there was the addition of the different House status a Pureblood or even a Half-blood may have. And the balance shifts depending on magical power level and magical capacity between the different hierarchies. And then when one counted the squib born to the mix the hierarchy changes from Pureblood, Squib born Pureblood, Half-blood, Squib born Half-blood, Muggleborn and finally Squib.

And if willing sometimes Houses would bring in squib born Purebloods to keep their Houses alive. Regardless, squib-borns were viewed better than most since their parents were of magical blood unlike muggleborns who generally tend to actually come from newblood. Of course, a few muggleborns here and there have squib ancestry but not enough to be viewed as wizard or squib born therefore are looked down upon.

So, Grayson would have to be thinking she was and her siblings were squib-born purebloods. It wouldn't be hard to find or figure out. He'd have just had to have someone look at the records in the ministry and see who the magical guardian is. Normally, Dumbledore is the magical guardian for muggleborns who come to Hogwarts just like all Headmasters and Headmistresses are magical guardians for muggleborns in Britain. But, they are only guardians through the school year and after that they are only beholden to having a muggle guardian.

So, if Grayson or Morrow because Hermione was pretty sure she was behind Grayson's sudden profound interest in her and her family had someone most likely their family members or people who took bribes from said family members looked into her guardianship they'd notice her actual parents under Magical and Muggle guardianship. If this was noticed, then it was likely they'd believe their parents were magical in some way squib most likely.

"Ignore the little twat." Hermione told Grayson not at all bothered by the words. Her eyes instead, wandered over to where Daphne and Tracey were talking with one another smiles on their faces. A rush of longing filled her longing that she squashed down not willing to devolve into a mess of emotions.

"If you say so, kid?" Grayson told her. "You planning on dueling in the pit for the hell of it this year?"

"Maybe," she said. It'll be a good way to work off some steam and also I could make even more of a name for myself within the snake den. Hermione thought to herself.

"Schedules," Snape said as he appeared walking along the isle tossing their schedules.

"Never really understood the point of handing out schedules yearly." Grayson mildly said.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked looking at her schedule.

The question was answered immediately upon seeing that it was the same as last year save that flying was taking out and who she was in the classes with changed somewhat. This year, most of her classes were with Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Gryffindor seemed to have Potions with Slytherin at the same time, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration. History of Magic was with all the houses and Herbology was with Ravenclaw. Herbology time for her was later on in the afternoon though.

"Well the only real changes are the times." Theo piped up.

"Nah we have more classes this year with the Bloody Gryffs!" Blaise complained. Grayson eyes shot up in surprise.

"Really!" He said. "What's Dumbledore playing at. There's a reason why we only class with the Ravens." He growled. That's nice to know Dumbledore makes the scheduling.

"It's obviously some ploy to make the Gryffindor and Slytherin house rivalry worse." She remarked idly as she stared at her schedule she peered to look at Grayson and noted most of his classes were with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor classes were pretty equal, "Or it's to make the rivalry worse on my year rather than yours."

"Potter?"

"Potter." Hermione responded with a nod. Not ones to be left out Theo and Blaise both said

"Potter." With a nod of understanding. It was a bit amusing really.

"Well best be getting back to my dorm. Have to gather my things. You lot coming?"

"I still have to finish my coffee." Blaise said.

"I'll come." Theo offered. Grayson shrugged and moved on towards his year mates.

Hermione and Theo walked beside each other towards the dungeon before Theo stopped rather abruptly. She looked surprisingly at the thin pale black-haired boy who whirled wand in hand. With a distinctive Swish! her vine and gryphon feather wand shot out of her holster into her hand. She pointed it lazily at the Nott heir who faltered at the sound of her wand holster shooting out her wand.

"You turned your wand on me. Well, don't expect to not return the favor." She commented idly. "I'm surprised Theo. You always struck me as a boy who knew to sit back and watch. You also struck me as something close to a friend at least an ally."

"My father, was curious about you from the letters I sent him last year but not curious enough to not want me to destroy a Mudblood in the sacred house of Salazar Slytherin." Theo retorted his eyes glinting with malice.

Hermione hummed as she stared at him. She wondered how much of his true self he hid behind that quiet introspectively introverted personality of his. Was the malice in his eyes because of her perceived blood status or because of some other reason. She knew his father Thelonious Nott was a first gen Death Eater from what Arcturus told her. Most likely even knew Voldemort's true identity. It wasn't hard that his son Theodore would follow in his footsteps so soon. But it irked her, that the adult is having a child do his dirty work for him.

"Put your wand away Theo." Hermione offered. She didn't order him no, it was his chance to back off. Theo faltered most likely remembering her duels in the pit.

"I've been practicing at home all summer."

"I've been in Italy outside of the British jurisdiction and the Trace's reach." Hermione retorted easily enough. He lowered his wand only a bit. His eyes were very much so calculating in this moment. Was he going to attack? Now with them only a few halls away from the Great Hall. In front of all of these paintings? "Is this simply an attack of my person Theo? Did your father truly put you up to such an upfront attack?"

"You're a Mudblood."

"And you're a Pureblood. Now that we each know what we are by society's standards…" she trailed off letting it hang there.

He put his wand up allowing it to return to his holster his eyes, eyeing her warily. Hermione did the same. "I don't believe you're a simple Mudblood. No Mudblood, has control over the elements and lightning is one with your being. I will find out who you really are Hermione Granger."

"And when you do?" He smiled a shark like grin that made her both internally shudder and spark with interest in him.

"We'll see what use you have for me and my ambition."

"You're assuming I'll help with your ambition."

"I'm powerful. You're powerful. Sooner or later this friendship will become something of a mutual understanding."

"You have a high value of yourself Theodore Nott. Maybe, I already have mutual understandings with others."

"Proudmore? Rosier? Yeah, I've noticed their uncanny interest in you even last year. It's why I stay in the background. I notice things that others don't notice. I notice you have knowledge of things you shouldn't because some of those things you've said is pureblood knowledge not exactly written in books."

"I have many pureblooded friends." She responded. Theo simply raised his eyebrow and resumed his walk towards the dungeons. Hermione moved as well walking beside him in curiosity. Theo is a very curious individual.

HGHG

"What did you do?" Hermione asked settling beside Harry and Ron before class began, her altercation with Theo put out of her mind. She had heard the whispers and rumors that the two of them flew to school on a flying car. The rumor was ridiculous and if it wasn't for the fact that she had heard multiple people whispering through the halls she probably wouldn't have cared. When she went to get her stuff from out of her room after the confrontation with Theo, she returned to the halls filled with students whispering about. A few even asked her about it surprisingly.

"You weren't at breakfast when the Prophet came in?" Neville asked.

"No what was on it?" Hermione asked.

"Well it was more of a reissue of the Evening one from last night." Neville remarked. "There was a Flying Ford Anglia seen in London." Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten before turning to the two boys who were obviously sporting guilty looks.

"You didn't?" She asked them. Harry immediately began to make an excuse starting with how the barrier refused to let them through so they could get on the train. And then the bright idea Ron had of taking his dad's car. "In other words, instead of using your brains and thinking you decided to do something stupid. You didn't use your owl to write a note to your head of house telling her of the predicament or more importantly wait for one of Ron's parents who both could've just apparated you to Hogsmeade where you would've been taken up to the castle."

Both of them flushed.

"We know. McGonagall already read us the riot act on that." Harry responded looking morosely.

"It's horrible Hermione, We have detention for the rest of the semester, Mum sent me a Howler this morning and McGonagall's thinking of not letting Harry play in the first Quidditch match." Ron groaned.

"Good." She told them. "You should not have any accolades for what you have done. You've just broken more than a dozen school rules and broke the law as well. You're lucky you weren't expelled." You're lucky you're Harry Potter. She thought derisively.

"Snape wanted to but since he's not my head of house or Dumbledore he couldn't." Harry looked relieved when he said this.

"You got to admit Hermione it was a bit brilliant." Neville pointed out when she stood up to return to her desk.

A smile quirked on her lips but she didn't admit it to them. Instead, she shot the boys a dark look before returning to where she was sitting just as Flitwick began class. Class, for today seemed to be a simple review of theory which meant paying attention wasn't necessary. For her that is. She'll admit that normally she would be paying attention but she wasn't really in the mood for that. Instead, she took the time to watch Daphne and Tracey. She wondered if they were fine writing off her friendship so easily just because they were betrothed.

She stared at them through the entire class not even answering any questions Flitwick had. It was noticed she wasn't being discreet at all. Millicent caught her and poked the girls. Both of them turned towards her and Hermione shot them a hopeful smile only to be let down by their cold glares. She frowned and looked away trying to pay attention in class now. Her eyes though, kept wandering to the girls.

When, the class ended she packed up her things to go to transfiguration but was sadly stopped by Professor Flitwick. She sent Blaise and Theo onwards when the two offered to stay back with her. "Miss Granger your behavior this class was highly irregular." Hermione sighed at Flitwick's assessment.

"Just friend troubles Professor. I'll be on top of everything again next class."

"Be sure you are. I'd hate to dock points from one of my brightest students."

"Of course, professor."

The rest of her day went deliriously slowly until Defense Against the Dark Arts even working with the mandrakes in Herbology didn't pull her out of her funk. She was slightly amused that Ron was using a broken wand. Hermione was glad that it wasn't the new one rather the old one. But, the wand didn't work then but now wrapped in spell o tape she was sure it would be a disaster for Ron to use. Sadly, it seemed he didn't want anyone to know about his new wand. Not even, Harry.

There was that moment during lunch that the day picked up a bit. But, that was mostly a spat between Harry and Draco about slugs. She did find it amusing that Malfoy's voice could be so shrill to copy an angry woman's voice. She couldn't say she felt sorry for stating that. Even if the shot was meant for Ron to say. Still, the older Slytherins found it amusing. She didn't find anything amusing when Lockhart appeared and this time was able to drag Harry into a photo with him. It irked her that the man thought he could grab a hold of students in such a manner and her wand hand twitched wanting to hex the bloody arse.

He then proceeded to march Harry all the way to his classroom with Harry struggling to get out of his hold. Hermione growled under her breath as she entered the classroom behind them and took a seat in the back near the exit. "I wonder how this Ponce is going to teach our class." Hermione wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Blaise asked.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picking up Neville's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front. That was clearly outshined by the man himself and the numerous portraits he had around the room with him in different poses.

"Me," he said, point at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that." Liar. "I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for others to laugh. Only a few of them did and it was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who made the most laughter.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in --"

Hermione looked at the paper and read:

What's Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

What's Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

She couldn't even read the rest of the questions. She looked at Blaise who seemed just as shocked as she was. She looked around the room to see if anyone else was as stunned as she was. The others were shaking their heads before diligently working on the quiz. Sadly, Hermione knew the answer to a few of the questions as she had read some of the years reading material beforehand to see if she'd even get the books needed as class material.

When the quiz ended, the prat then proceeded to open his mouth and speak about the correct answers to his asinine quiz. She was actually surprised that she had answered a few right. But, she wasn't the only one who drew his attention. Apparently, Tracey got his secret ambition correct which got ten points to Slytherin. That's the only good thing that happened in that moment. When he winked at her it took a lot out of her to restrain the urge to curse the man into an early grave.

"Now!" He drew their attention with a shout. The blonde pillock lifted up a large covered cage from behind his desk and displayed it proudly. "You will find some of the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask of you is that you remain calm." It was a grand speech that was very attention drawing because despite herself Hermione leaned forward with interest. She wasn't the only though.

But what was delivered were Cornish pixies. A species of pixies that was at best a Class XXX on the dangerous magical beast class, Any competent or even half competent wizard could deal with them. The only problem was that they were fast blighters so the spell used would have to be an area spell. Like for instance a type of freezing charm that would make them immovable would do just fine on them.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes wishing the class to be over with now so she could actually get something done. She could hear dialogue between Lockhart and who she believed to be Seamus Finnigan about how dangerous they are. Somehow though, this made their pillock of a teacher get the bright idea of releasing them on the class.

Hermione eyes shot open when screaming erupted. Tiny devilish little electric blue pixies with bulging black eyes were let out of their cage. Their high pitched shrill voices cackled and laugh as pandemonium ensued. Students left the classroom, Neville was surprised and seized up by his ears and lifted into the air. Several shot through the window and out onto the grounds. Glass was broken, papers were ripped and tossed about, books shredded, Lockhart's pictures were torn which is something Hermione applauded the pesky little things of. Within minutes students were hiding under desks or evacuating from the room.

"Come now! Round them up, they're only pixies." Lockhart said, just as Hermione ducked. She wondered if she could toss a stray spell and make it look as if she was aiming at the pixies and hit him instead. A blood boiling curse maybe. A grin pulled on her lips. She caught one of the pixies with her bare hands and proceeded to crush it with her grip. The pixie shrieked shrilly and she tossed it away bashing its body against the wall.

Lockhart shouted a spell that sounded more like a pun which made him the butt of the joke seeing as his wand was taken by the pixies and thrown out the window they busted open. Just like that he ducked under the desk telling them to deal with it. The class bell rang and students piled out of the classroom. Hermione behind them but not before firing off "Immobulus!" towards Lockhart's direction so he couldn't escape. A few pixies around him froze along with him. She left him to deal with the pixies that were still moving around.

"Did you mean to hit him with that spell?" Blaise asked glancing back to the closed door wondering the disaster that now befell Lockhart and his immobilized form.

HGHG

"I want her in detention with me!" Lockhart shouted angrily pointing his fingers at a somewhat smug looking Hermione. She was sitting in Professor McGonagall's office with Snape settling in a rather nice looking burgundy armchair looking somewhat amused. Lockhart's golden flop of hair was in complete disarray his clothing incredibly rumpled. There seemed to be small hand print like bruises on his face that he did nothing with. It made Hermione wonder why he just didn't cast a simple glamour to hide this. Unless, he couldn't.

"What are you giving her detention for again? Detention that was so important that you had to attempt to pull her from class with Professor McGonagall. An attempt that made my fellow Head of House so irate that she had to call me to referee." Snape asked in a slow drawl.

"She immobilized me." Professor Snape looked at her in surprise. Hermione put on her best doe eyed expression.

"He asked us students to handle the pixies that he set loose in class Professor so I tried to use the area freezing charm Immobulus on them but I missed and accidentally hit him. The pixies started to swarm him and everyone began to run out. I left to get some help. I sent a prefect to help him but I don't think she believed me." She lied through her teeth. Snape lips quirked in a smirk.

"It seems Professor Lockhart that Miss Granger's spell was accidental." Professor McGonagall began only to be interrupted by Lockhart.

"Well I don't believe that. Detention with me!" He said.

"I think not. You will not put my Slytherin in detention due to your own incompetence." Professor Snape stood his beady black eyes glaring menacingly at the man. It was a lot more frightening than any glaring she'd seen McGonagall do. Lockhart opened his mouth to speak but he had backed up a significant distance from both Hermione and Snape.

"Enough the both of you." Professor McGonagall finally spoke up from behind her desk. Her eyes stared sternly at the two of them. "Now, since I was dragged into this problem between your house and Gilderoy I will ascertain where the fault lies. And in this instance I view Miss Granger without fault."

"She's the reason I was attacked by pixies!" He shouted. Hermione grinned glad to be off the hook.

"Mr. Lockhart the attack was no fault but your own. This conversation is over. Miss Granger, Severus good day."

Hermione walked out office and into the hall with her Head of House. She was about to walk off by herself when Professor Snape spoke. "Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor?" She turned to him. His eyes stared at her for a moment before he nodded.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for excellent spellwork."

September 5-7, 1992

The day after the horrible defense incident, Hermione had defense practicals early. Lockhart chose this moment to try and fail at questioning her on his text since she didn't answer all of the questions on his little quiz. She had read up using Blaise's books. The class then descended to play acting his books. Playacting where both Draco, Seamus, Harry and a choice few others were subjected to demeaning rolls in his stories.

Her day from there could only get better in her eyes. Which it did, she wasn't as lethargic as the other day she was feeling a bit fine for that matter. That stayed over into the next day where she got up early and went for a jog around the lake. She ran the distance she ran at Legionis before she turned around and ran back to the castle. Her hair was matted to her face and she was a bit out of breath afterwards. She did not practice her swordsmanship that morning. The next day came and went fast enough.

The day following that day she did something different. Hermione attempted once more to get Daphne and Tracey to speak with her. Their behavior was all too reminiscent of their first year when she made them angry at her for forgetting their birthdays. Their responses to her were less than inspiring. So, she decided to back off completely for now less she get hexed or cursed with something that simple hospital wing visit couldn't fix.

Her plight with them didn't go unnoticed by Draco sadly. The prat constantly stated that finally they could see what a worthless Mudblood she was. Counting to ten was a constant after that. He just wouldn't let up. She was tempted to challenge him to a duel in the pit but decided against it simply because she'd in her anger probably near kill the boy.

Aside from that, her friends in Gryffindor were able to distract her enough and their displays surprising allowed for another opening. Hermione, made friends with Su Li and Padma Patil in Ravenclaw. Their association from last year was simple interactions in class or sitting with them at meals simply because Daphne or Tracey did. They did not leave that year with any sort of closeness she'd have liked. It also gave her leave to speak with Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones who had not qualms with speaking with a Slytherin like the Gryffindors.

It was nice. Especially because, they were all rather bright. Being with the boys was fine and all but they didn't understand her need for intellectual conversation simply because they weren't theoretically studious. They did enjoy practicing spells but sadly they balked at the studying portion. Except, Neville when it came to Herbology. So yeah, it was nice speaking with them. Towards the end of the week she became curious about how her sister was doing in the house as she had not spoken to her all week so she asked them.

"So, how is my younger sister Jay doing?" Hermione asked them. Su and Padma locked eyes as if deliberating an answer.

"She gets along with those in her year, and we don't have a problem with her. But, she has made a few enemies of the third and fourth years." Su finally told her after a moment. This made Hermione frown. Jay was not a very confrontational person unless she felt threatened or someone she liked felt threatened.

"Why? My sister normally has a very passive personality." Unless it's about books. Hermione thought this amused she was a bit sure her sister got that from her. Her love books that is.

"Well there's this girl Luna Lovegood, some of our house has taken to calling her Looney. And I think other houses now are too. But, Luna and your sister Jadyn have become close and the older ones that pick on Luna have learned that Jay is her protector." Padma said.

"I see." Hermione's tone was cold and her eyes flickered with the promise of pain for all those who would touch Jay. Her expression was not loss on the two girls she sat with. For they, could feel and see the promise in those eyes. "Who are the bullies in your house?"

"Well, I know for a fact Marietta Edgecombe and Cho Chang are two. But Marietta is more a follower. I don't really know the others." Su added the last part hesitantly.

"What do you owe Marietta?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." The answer was said quickly and in a high tone. Hermione didn't believe it all. She simply arched her eyebrow before turning to Padma.

"No matter, thank you for informing of my sister and her friend's plight."

"What are you planning to do?" Padma asked.

"Nothing for now. Jay needs to learn to solve her own problems but if it gets too bad well…we'll see." She grinned a sharks grin as she thought of all her non-lethal curses and hexes that would cost an arm and a leg to fix. "Now then, what do you think about the concept of opening the outer gates." This made the two girls eyes light up and the three of them began speaking of the ability of summoning and contacting other beings. The conversation began to become an argument against or for the objective use of higher beings in summoning.

They stayed where they were debating back and forth until it was time for dinner. All three of them stood up and made their way to the great hall. Each upon entry to the Great Hall went to their tables. Hermione glanced at Cray who was smiling and laughing with his year mates he seemed fine except for the Weasley girl she seemed a bit pale. She'd catch up with him later and maybe even ask about her as well. She then turned to Jay to see she was smiling and laughing at something the blonde next to her said. She must be Luna. Blaise or Theo would probably know something about her.

"Hey." She simply said settling down in her seat near Blaise and Theo.

"Granger welcome." Theo greeted with a cold smile. Hermione returned the smile.

"What can you tell me about Luna Lovegood?"

"Why do you want to know about Looney?" Draco asked once more butting his head in where it doesn't belong. Hermione turned to him with a raised eyebrow. To see that he looked a bit tired.

"Problem Malfoy?" Draco puffed his chest up.

"Quidditch trials, I'm the new seeker." That was surprising. Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"Congratulations." Draco looked oddly surprised at what she said. He then preened like the pleased peacock he was before stalking off to pester the older years. She turned to her male in house associates with a raised eyebrow.

"What will you give me for this information?" Theo asked. Hermione crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" He looked thoughtful.

"Two tail feathers from your thunderbird." Hermione accessed her link between herself and Indra to ask.

'Indra, I am bartering for information with Theodore Nott. For the information he has he wishes for two of your tail feathers.' Hermione told her.

'Price too steep for simple information.' Indra responded. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"No deal. What you want for simple information is too steep of a price." Hermione responded. Theo simply quirked his lips in a smirk. She raised her eyebrow at Blaise.

"Don't know anything about the Lovegood girl that might interest you. All I know is she supposedly sees these strange creatures that don't exist." That was interesting but she made it a point not to show her interest. At least not yet.

HGHG

Saturday came. Hermione woke up early and put on her joggers and some trainers before leaving the dorm room. She spent the next thirty minutes running her path along Black Lake before making her way to the tree that sat near the shore. She settled underneath the tree and took a breather for a while. Then she took her sword from around her neck and spoke the password. :Blackest Knight: she hissed into the chain. The word magic activated elongating the sword. The chain wrapped around her arm as she raised it.

It was a bit awkward since the past two weeks she'd not wielded her sword. But soon enough, she flowed through her stances in quick succession. She imagined enemies as she weaved by herself and fought. She ended the session with a bow and hissed the password back and placing the sword back around her neck. The sun had still yet, to raise showing how early she had gotten up as she made her way back to the castle.

On her way back, she spied a familiar blonde head walking away from the castle. Hermione paused for a second as she contemplated following her. Before long, she gave in and did exactly that. She followed the figure towards the Forbidden Forest. But, instead of entering the forest she veered off to the left a ways past Hagrid's hut where a herd of those skeletal winged horses were.

Hermione, watched from a distance as the girl, she could now say for a fact was Luna Lovegood pet them. The horses took to her presence well. The black heir blinked once and twice before walking towards her. She could see them as well. And she stated such once she greeted them. "You can see them too?" Hermione asked coming up behind Luna.

"Hermione Granger." Luna greeted her. She turned and Hermione was immediately sucked into the silvery-blue-grey eyes the girl held. They were piercing and seemed to hold a knowledge in them that she wanted to grasp. She then smiled at Hermione looking quiet at ease. "Jadyn's sister."

"That I am. You are Luna Lovegood, Jay's friend." Hermione gave a bit of bow.

"Jadyn is very kind." Hermione's lips quirked at the praise her sister received.

"That she is." Hermione hesitated before asking another question. "What are they?"

"They are Thestrals." Luna said. "Here touch." And Hermione did. Their skin was a soft, leathery and smooth as it looked. The thestral near her was a lot taller than the both of them.

"How can we see them?"

"They can only be seen by those who have witnessed death." Hermione closed her eyes as she remembered the death she witnessed. Quirrell. She was curious of who the girl saw die but decided against asking. She also wondered idly if Harry could see them. It was none of her business after all. Although, she was also curious about what kind of death, is it a person's death or even a cat's or dog's death would do. After all, death is death especially when recognized as such.

"How ominous they are? But, so beautiful." Hermione said wistfully. The thestrals nickered with her praise.

"Miss Lovegood-"

"Luna." Luna swiftly interrupted. Hermione smiled.

"Fine then, Luna I hear you believe in strange creatures that don't exist. Will you tell me about some?" Luna's stared penetrated her once more. It was oddly disconcerting.

"Not today, the Grubbers say it's breakfast time." Luna began to skip off before she stopped and turned. "Oh, you have lovely black hair." She then kept on going.

It took every restraint in her not to run after her and ask her how she knew her natural hair color. She checked her glamour ring and it was still in place. She then stared at the retreating blonde before throwing her head back in laughter. "What an oddity? I wonder what all she can see with those eyes." Hermione made her way back up to the castle to wash and then get some breakfast in herself.

Once, she washed and changed into her jeans and a tee shirt seeing as she didn't have class today since the week was over. She made her way down to breakfast entering the hall. She sat today by the Hufflepuffs not feeling like being around the snakes this morning.

"Morning badgers." She greeted Hannah and Susan. She turned to the other girl next to Susan. "Hermione Granger."

"Megan Jones." Hermione inclined her head with a nod. Muggle-born or Half-blood. She identified easily enough.

"Only greeting the ladies Granger?" Wayne Hopkins another Hufflepuff asked. Hermione stared at the guy. He was either a half-blood or a pureblood. Hopkins was a pureblood name after all.

"Who'd want to greet one of you guys?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow but she nodded to Ernie and Justin. Neither of who she really liked but tolerated.

"Why aren't sitting with your fellow snakes?" Justin asked in a huff.

"Hmm, well the only ones that are up this morning are ones I don't like, like Malfoy. Especially today since it's his first Quidditch practice." Hermione nodded to Malfoy who was eating toast.

"Going to watch them?" Hermione shrugged.

"Nah, I'm headed to the library to knock out the rest of my essays to free up my leisure time next week." She told them.

"Mind reading over my essay?" Susan asked. Hermione quirked her eyebrow at that.

"As long as it's finished."

September 8 1992

Hermione was alone her room. At the moment she was opening her letters that held the response from her family members. The first she opened was her parents.

Dear, Hermione

We miss you already but were sad to learn that Tracey and Daphne have yet to forgive you. Your father informed me to tell you the best thing to do was wait it out. He thinks they'd forgive you eventually. I on the other hand will have you trying to speak with them at least once a week to show them you haven't given up on some form of friendship. With that said.

Since, you're in the dorm room alone I was wondering if you'd like to have a music system of some sort. I know muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts for some odd reason but I do know that the equivalent of a record player would work. Your dad is willing to depart with some of his time-honored vinyl and if you have any artists you enjoy listening to we'll see about if they have them in vinyl.

Now don't forget to look after yourself and your siblings. Don't eat too many sweets or stay up to late. We love you dearly.

Hermione finished the letter her lips cracking with happiness. She had thought they were a bit cold to her when she departed on the train but maybe she was wrong. She couldn't wait to see them during the winter time. Nothing has changed between them and that was fine by her. She sometimes wished she could separate the impact that her life as Heir Black had on her role as daughter of the Grangers. But sometimes you can't change things like that.

With this in mind she moved to the letter from Cassiopeia.

Dear, Heir

Your issues with the defense professor has been noted. But, we in the Board cannot move to sack a professor unless he has showed true incompetence under the Headmaster's watch or has done something criminal. With that said, keep your eye out. Gilderoy Lockhart maybe slipperier than you think. But, I'll work investigating his claims he's had in his book per your request and make inquiries about it. Other than that dear Hermione I hope you've had a fine time in the beginning of the semester. Don't worry too much about Scion Greengrass and Scion Davis they'll get over it and if they don't it doesn't matter you'll be stuck with them for the rest of their lives.

At the last part Hermione grimaced because that's what she feared. She didn't think she'd be able to deal with Tracey or Daphne acting coldly towards her for the rest of her life. The other parts of the letter did relieve her somewhat. She didn't want Gilderoy in this school longer than he'd have to be. She's lucky she's read the entirety of the school charter and knows that the Board if the Headmaster hired someone unqualified has the ability to sack them or the Headmaster if necessary. Though, it is a wonder with all the complaints Professor Snape got why he's still in the school. She furrowed her brow and decided to look at the Potions record since he arrived as the teacher.

Not right now though. She thought to herself instead she picked up her letter from Ana. She smiled as she began to open it.

Hey Hermione, are you having fun in that dreary castle of yours. My summer vacation is going great mind you and hopefully my parents won't have me stuck at Legionis for the summer semester next summer and we can actually have some outside of school fun together. Ramon and Drusilla are fine by the way still went home to spend time with their parents leaving me all alone in Greece by myself. I miss you and hope you write soon.

Hermione already had a letter pending for her but maybe she'd wait a bit. She didn't want Indra making a huge trip so soon to not tire her. As she thought this said bird pecked her and huffed looking at her with a prideful look that clearly said she could make the trip. She didn't have to speak for Hermione to understand that. "You're amazing girl but you do need rest. And I need to know why you're not growing as large as a proper thunderbird." Indra huffed.

'I am not a regular thunderbird. I can regulate my size. If I wanted to, I could be as large as an almost adult thunderbird.' Indra informed. It made Hermione stare at the blue and gold bird in a new light. Did she stay this small size just for me? She wondered.

"Thank you." Indra huffed before laying down comfortably.

'Arcturus letter still needs to be read.' Hermione grimaced before she picked up her letter. She had penned him a letter about her tired she suddenly was when she entered the dorm.

Dear Hermione,

I am happy to hear from you so soon, but it worries me the topic. You said, you were abnormally tired before you entered your dorm. Sadly, that could be a number of things but since it's so close to your thirteenth birthday I hope it is a sign of your impending core growth. With this in mind, you should be aware of fluctuations with your magical abilities. Some spells may fail while others work too well. I would advise against your spellcasting anything too dangerous until after your birthday. Also, inform me of when you coming of age issue begins.

Hermione read it and sighed. She had forgotten about the core growth. She looked at the last line and groaned. She had forgotten about that too. September was going to be hell for her.


	13. Chapter 13: Bodily Changes

**Author's Note: I know it's shorter than the last chapter and a little late but here it is. No telling when I'll update next month but I'll set a tentative date of July 17th. My schedule is somewhat clearing up so it might be earlier than that or maybe later than that depending how much I'm going to put in the chapter and correct on the days leading up to the time around submission. Hopefully this chapter doesn't feel too random but I feel like I've made a good lead up. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 13

 **Bodily Changes**

 **September 11, 1992**

Hermione, crawled into bed feeling lethargic. Arcturus had been right with his concerns. She whipped out her wand and cast lumos. The light at the end of her wand faltered a bit in its glow. She groaned before canceling the spell. This was wrecking her. Not only was her stomach bloody hurting like the dickens but her magic was going haywire. She was bloody tired of everything. Her friendships in the Slytherin house were going to hell in a hand basket. Theo kept shooting her looks that said he'd wanted to hex her or befriend her to unwrap his curiosity. Blaise was sorta kind in the fact that he ignored everything going wrong with her and others curiosity.

Malfoy just made her angry. Crabbe and Goyle have been bearable. Millicent and Pansy were unbearable at times but that's mostly because Daphne and Tracey were always seen with them. Hermione sucked her teeth at the thought of that. She knew they were friendly since their parents were somewhat like allies but it still freaking sucked that they refused to talk or even look her way.

Then there was Morrow and Grayson. Both, who she had noticed watching her at times. She'd even see the two of them head off together and have yet to get around to finding out why they've become so curious with her. Then there were her siblings which wasn't actually bad. They had ingrained themselves well in their separate houses. Grayson had made friends with a few of his year mates pretty easily. She didn't really know who exactly they were but that was nice.

She had been watching her younger sister more since, Hermione was very curious about her friend Luna and how she was handling the…bullies in her house. She had yet to step in since, as much as she wished to protect her sister it'd be hard to do since they were in separate houses and she would have to handle most of it alone. It seemed after the first week she branched out from Luna and made friends with one male classmate of Asian descent and another female. Then they pretty much closed ranks. That was good having more than one friend whether in house or out of house was always good. She was still curious about Lovegood though. How did she know what she looked like?

A knock sounded on her thoughts pulling her out of her thoughts. Hermione looked towards the door. She rseally didn't want to walk over there. But, she stood regardless and ambled to the door. The person on the other side was a surprise. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked leaning against the doorway. He sneered at her but she simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"May I come in?" She stared at him and noticed a rather stressed look about him. She stepped back allowing him entrance into her room. She closed the door and waved her wand casting silencing wards around the room.

"Greengrass and Davis." He paused slightly. "They're betrothed to Heir Black." It was a statement if she heard any but regardless she answered.

"Yes, they are. This is not new news." Hermione reminded him.

"Do you know who Heir Black is?" Hermione stared at him for a moment. She knew that it was no secret that the elder Malfoys had boasted that Draco was heir Black. It would be true if there was no one else in the Black Family that could take that mantle. Draco may be closer to the main line but he was too…Malfoy for the family magic to even think of accepting him regardless. Hermione subconsciously wanted to fiddle with the heir ring that she received from Arcturus before school started when he deemed her mind more than protected from outside influences and took back the Lord ring. There was also the fact that it was a slight punishment for making Weasley a vassal of their house without his permission. It only occurred to her a little after arriving at Hogwarts that he must've known for a while and just didn't say anything.

"Why would you assume I know anything about that? And why do you want to know who Heir Black is?" She finally asked. He blustered.

"Forget it!" He stalked out.

"If you truly want an answer come back when you have something to give in return!" She shouted after him. She closed her door and laid back down on her bed. She wondered about him sometimes. She closed her eyes and fell into slumber.

Later that day closer to night, she woke up to Indra's incessant pecking at her skin. Hermione sat up and glowered at her bird as she stared at the marks on her skin she caused. " _Tempus._ " She cast and groaned when she saw it was dinner. She had missed her classes. Lucky, she didn't miss defense she would loathe to be stuck in detention with Lockhart.

She stood out of bed and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She arrived and took her seat in the spot that was slowly becoming normal for her. She settled down as the food appeared on her plate. She was not in the mood for the normal greasy fat ridden meals that they normally produced. She needed something that would fill her but not make her feel bloated.

She looked at the surrounding dishes before grabbing some salad and piling it on her plate along with a slice of bread. "That's all you're eating?" Theo asked. Hermione inclined her head in a nod.

"Yes, I don't want that." She pointed to the food.

"Why not?" Blaise asked.

"I just don't."

Hermione proceeded to ignore them and ate. The food tasted like sand in her mouth but she forced herself to eat. Sadly, the more she did eat the more an ache began to form behind her eyes. Her eyes became bleary. She stood up leaving more than a third of plate full. "I'm not feeling well." She muttered and walked out of the hall.

She made her way slowly to the infirmary. With each step, there was an ache in her muscles. Her neck was incredibly stiff. She stumbled as she felt her muscles shift. She winced closing her eyes as she leaned against a wall. She was thankful for the glamour because she could feel her skin shifting and changing. She turned around and stumbled her way to the dorm not willing to go to the infirmary if her metamorph abilities were acting up.

She was able to make it into her room. As soon as she entered she locked the door and stumbled to her adjoining bathroom. Hermione took off her ring and looked in the mirror. Her face was contorting into different shapes not staying on one shape before returning just for a few seconds to her face. She touched her cheek and could feel her skin and muscles moving beneath her fingers.

"Bloody hell." She whispered. She rubbed her face.

Two loud distinct raps on her door entered her ears. She jumped in surprise before shouting that she was coming. She put her glamour ring back on and ordered it to be hidden before walking to the door. She stumbled her way there pausing just at the door. She then opened it. There was no one on the other side. She frowned and closed the door locking it and setting the wards in the room up.

Was she imagining things now?

 **September 14, 2017**

"Madame Pomfrey do you have something for a headache?" She asked refusing to dip into her own potion supply inside her trunk. Madame Pomfrey bustled over to her.

"What's wrong Miss Granger?" She asked as she bustled her over towards a seat.

"Nothing is, wrong I just have a headache." Hermione told her.

"I'll be the judge of that." Pomfrey said with a frown. She waved her wand over her silently her eyes flickering in surprise before she smiled.

"You're perfectly healthy, just a little magical maturation going on isn't it?" Her eyes were very knowing. Hermione put a very confused look on her face.

"Magical maturation?"

"Don't pretend you don't know child. I know how much you soak up knowledge like a sponge." Hermione simply stared at her making the matron smile in somewhat an amused fashion.

"Fine, I thought that was going on since my magic was acting a little wonky and I was a bit tired. More than usual not surprisingly to say the least. My thirteenth birthday is in a few days."

"Ah." She walked away from her going into her potions store. "I always hate it when we have a child go through magical maturation at the school. Either a seventh year or a teacher has to help them through the process. I complain to Albus that before the process happens he should just let the students return home for a few days. But no Hogwarts is a boarding school." Pomfrey sniffed. "In my day only the muggleborns had to stay behind on the process since they had no one at home who could help them through it." She continued speaking as she brought the headache potion. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

"It's alright dear and if you have any trouble or feel faint just speak with Professor Snape. I'm sure one of the older students in your house could help if it's serious."

"I doubt it."

Hermione left after drinking the potion and handing it back to the matron. Besides, she wouldn't trust most of her housemates to tell her the right day of the week let alone help her through her magical maturation. She wouldn't need them anyway. Arcturus taught her the proper wards to withstand any magical discharge and keep them contained in her room.

She could get through the maturation process on her own.

Just as she thought this her, leg shifted making her stumble. _Stupid metamorph abilities._ She grumbled inside her head.

Time to get to transfiguration.

 **September 16, 1992**

Hermione sat on her bed listening to the smooth jazz tones of Warren Hill. She posed in her meditation pose and closed her eyes. More proficient than she was when she began learning meditation at Legionis, she was able to fall into the state easily. She floated her way to her magic core noting the magic she saw before. But, this time she saw something different. There was a large inner ring on her black orb of red. It fluctuated along with the black orb and grew outward and inward. Pulsing like a heart.

What did that red mean? She wondered moving closer. The book described the colors of their magical core. Pure black meant one should train in the dark arts and dark versions of certain spells would be needed to learn correctly or at the very least grey art spells. She knew the silvery gray was the magic attained from Hesperos. The blue lightning from Indra. But this red…where did it come from _. Is it some kind of new ability?_ She wondered. _No that can't be it._ She shook that thought away. It had to have something to do with her core magic maturation she'd be going through in a few days.

She pulled herself out of the meditative state and yawned. It was late she might as well go to sleep and think on it some more another day. As she settled down she saw a figure run across her vision. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. There was no one there in her room.

 **September 19, 2017**

She woke up to quiet. She could hear nothing not even her own breathing. And then she felt it rising within her, her magic. Tendrils of her magic began to seep out of her body in waves of black, grey and blue energy. She laid still unmoving as her magic core grew and stabilized. Her magic did not burst out of her in a destructive wave of power luckily it just overflew. She winced when she felt a needle of pain go through her from her magic increasing. She focused on controlling and rerouting her magic through her so it didn't all leak out.

When it finally stopped, Hermione stood from her bed stumbling lightly. She ran her hands through her black locks before placing her glamour ring on her finger. She stretched a bit before internally feeling out her magic. The power that pulsed from her core sent shivers down her spine. She wondered what her magic strength level was now.

She stripped down before walking into her adjacent bathroom staggering as she walked. It was as if her feet that had walked this path many a times had become unreliable. Upon reaching the bathroom she stripped down to nothing and stretched before getting into the shower. Her bleary eyes narrowed as she turned the water on and relaxed under the spray. She washed her hair scrubbing it lightly before beginning to wash the rest of her body. That's when she started to notice oddities. She opened her eyes narrowed them through the spray.

Her chest was flat more like nonexistent. She looked down at her body.

She screamed staggering out of the shower. She went to the mirror and rubbed the fog away. There was a boy in the mirror. "No. No. No. No. This cannot be happening." She began to mutter wildly to herself. "Okay, Hermione calm down. Merlin my voice is so weird." She closed her eyes before trying to think of how to fix this. She then remembered her metamorph lessons with Nym.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Grow a tail." Nym ordered. Hermione arched her eyebrow at the girl looking at her as if she was insane. Why in the world would she ever need to grow a tail unless she was turning into an animal. "Just do it." The currently green haired girl rolled her eyes before thinking about a tail._

 _She could literally feel her tailbone extending and bursting through her lower back. A rip sound sounded and she knew she'd torn her pants. Hermione turned to look at her tail and saw a curled up green tail behind her. "Happy?" She asked._

 _"_ _Ecstatic." Was the older girl's response._

 _"_ _Can we get to the serious stuff now?"_

 _"_ _Fine." She huffed. Hermione's tail receded and Nym fixed her pants. "Sit." Once Hermione sat she began speaking once more._

 _"_ _I know your second maturation is coming up. As such, I wish to impart on you some advice. Weird shite, is going to happen to your body. As we're both Level 1's you know about the gender changes."_

 _"_ _Yes, I can change gender." Hermione responded waving her hand. Nym's lips quirked in amusement her eyes lighting up slightly._

 _"_ _When we actually change genders we don't actually change genders. We only change our outward appearances. We're still female that is. As such, I'll tell you this after my second maturation I freaked the fuck out. I woke up one morning in my dorm room surrounding by other females a dude. You can tell that a panicked. My panic as you can imagine woke up my dormmates who also panicked since guys can't enter Hufflepuff dorm."_

 _"_ _Really, guys can enter girl Slytherin dorms just fine. But if they were planning something horrible the wards in the dungeon would do something bad." Hermione told her interrupting the story. She wondered if the other dorms were like that too. Like Hufflepuff's that is._

 _"_ _Anyway, back to the story. Like I was saying, my dormmates began hexing me which only made it worse as I tried to tell them that it was me Tonks. But, well they didn't believe me. It took an older year to go get Sprout for everything to be settled. But, I stayed like that for about three days unable to change back due to panic or my magic not settling or whatever." She waved her hand._

 _"_ _So, what you're saying is I might turn into a male."_

 _"_ _Yes, it's a possibility more so for you. I read that part about Female Paterfamilias in your journal. See, I'm a girl so being a guy for a longtime isn't viable for my metamorph abilities. My body forces me to revert after a day or two. But, you it might be a little different and you could hold it longer. You're a girl too so you won't be able to sustain it for much longer than I can. It's only your magic that reads male after all. From what I understood from that journal."_

 _"_ _What are you saying?" Hermione asked._

 _"_ _Well, what I'm saying is that once the first gender switch happens you should practice staying in that form for a while to get the hang of switching genders. You should also work on changing what that form looks like as well because it'll be more than useful. Not only that there are other reasons you'll need to get used to it for…even if it's just making that certain part of your body like that for a while." Hermione flushed as she understood what Nym was getting at._

 _"_ _Dude." She glowered at her when the elder of the two began to laugh._

 _"_ _Your face!" She laughed for a while before sobering a bit ignoring the glare on Hermione's face. "But, to be real just stay yourself. I remember you shouting about your duties and such so I just want to say there's no need to you know stress out about it. Just go with the flow. It's literally the best thing you can do as a metamorphmagus."_

 _Flashback End_

With that memory coming into play, Hermione slowly calmed down. She pictured clearly how she looked without the glamour. She felt her body morphing her bones shifting. Her chest enlarging and her male part receding away and forming into her natural female part. She walked back to the mirror and was more than relieved to see that she was back to normal. She raised her hand to her face poking it to make sure it was right. Relieved she went back to her shower.

Later, after her shower she was dressed in her regular weekend wear. She was infinitely glad not to be forced to wear her uniform during the weekdays. She felt too lazy to dress in robes and her limbs were feeling achy. So, she simply dressed in loose jogging bottoms. When she pulled them on she frowned when the legs stopped higher than they should have. Had she grown overnight. She was tempted to shrink herself so her pants would fit properly without needed adjustments but she quickly decided against it.

Her body needed to grow naturally and she should not force it into something it doesn't want to be. So, she left it only using a lovely clothing charm she learned to extend her pants leg length. Sadly, the adjustment by magical means meant that the material would deteriorate sooner than it would've if left to normal devices. That irked her a bit.

Once, dressed she properly she left her dorm room with her wands in their holsters. She felt a bit different. She paused in the Slytherin common room. She could feel the magic in the air around her subtly shifting and pressing upon her. She paused allowing the magic to wash over her. It felt protective in nature and made her wonder if they were part of the castle wards. _Huh._ It was powerful.

"Granger?" Hermione turned to see Theo standing there staring at her in utter surprise.

"Nott." She greeted.

"What happened to you?" Hermione tilted her head in confusion.

"I grew a bit taller." She bluntly said. Theo shook his head stepping towards her obviously seeing something she didn't.

"The air that's around you…it's different." He muttered lowly to her.

"I just turned thirteen." She said in explanation. His eyes flickered in surprise. He then titled his head staring at her.

"Bloody hell." He murmured before walking out of the common room.

Hermione blinked once then twice before walking out herself. She decided to go to the library. She wasn't feeling very hungry and she could always stop by the kitchen. On her walk, she was…whispered at and avoided. It wasn't hard to notice. Her glaring gaze landed on each of the students. Some looked away in fear while others looked more or less enamored. Male and female both that is. _What was going on!?_ She thought to herself. She scowled a bit as she walked before deciding to head outside. She would not be able to take the whispers and stares without blowing up. So, Hermione decided to make her way to the herd of thestrals.

Unsurprisingly, she saw Luna there frolicking amongst them. As Hermione walked up, some of the thestrals backed away as they whinnied. Luna turned her all seeing dazed silvery-gray blue eyes. "Hello Hermione." She greeted her voice rather silvery.

"Hello, Luna how are you today?"

"Fine now, this morning my head was full of wrackspurts."

"Hmm." Hermione simply replied. At first Luna's rather…fictional creatures were a bit off putting but Hermione soon figured it was how she categorized people or things. Well, at the moment that was what she was thinking. She knew Luna, wasn't too crazy with her magical creatures' ideas. Especially with her firm belief that Heliopaths weren't extinct and were simply 'vacationing' as she had put it from human sight.

"You're rather full of them today despite normally being clear."

"Must be part of my magical maturation."

"I see and feel that." She responded.

"How so?"

"Hmm you don't know?" _Know what?_ Hermione stared at her for a moment waiting for her to continue. When she didn't she decided to change the subject. She didn't want to be any more confused than she was now.

"How are things going with Jay?" Luna smiled widely her expression surprisingly still holding that dreamy quality. "I take it by that smile things are okay."

"Yes, it is nice to have a friend like her. Ginny my other first friend has been sorely distant. I fear the man inside is doing something to her." Hermione's eyes flickered. Ginny? Ginevra Weasley. The Man Inside. _What did she mean?_ Hermione wondered.

"What do you mean the man inside?" She asked once the thought came to her. Luna stared at her, the look rather penetrating.

"He is very cold and pragmatic be wary if you meet him." She then skipped up the castle pathway. Hermione ran her hands through her hair suddenly realizing her reprieve wasn't much of a reprieve. She had a lot more questions than she did before. Hopefully all her small talks with Luna wouldn't make her feel like she put her through a ringer.

 **HGHG**

Hermione settled down outside later in the afternoon. She was reading on one of the benches out in the courtyard her head in her book. It wasn't a school book but was a fictional book for leisure reading. She was running through rather quickly and she knew she'd need some more books to read. All her homework was done so she'd not be able to spend her leisure time doing that and since electronics don't work here at Hogwarts. So that took out a fair few leisure activities that she could think of that muggles had.

"Granger!" Hearing her name, she looked up in time to see a Quaffel headed her way. She quickly caught it but in the process dropped her book losing the page she was on. She tossed it back to the Slytherins playing around looking at them with raised eyebrows. They weren't practicing since they were broom less and were obviously just playing around.

She sighed shaking her head and bent down to pick up her book. Her time of quiet was obviously done with in the quad so she left and reentered the castle. She wandered the halls desperately wishing for a quiet place to read other than the library. On her search, she stumbled upon Daphne and Tracey entering a classroom together.

Hermione knew this was an opportunity. She followed them inside. "Daphne. Tracey." She called causing both to turn towards her in shock. Daphne immediately had her wand, in hand. Tracey was a second slower. Hermione didn't move the draw her wand. She desperately didn't want to draw her wand on either of them.

"Can we please talk? I'm begging you." Hermione tried to put as much of a plea as possible into her words.

"We don't want to talk with you." Daphne said. Tracey nodded along with her although looked a lot more hesitant in agreeance than the Greengrass Heiress. Hermione sighed heavily her beseeching tone did her no good. She had thought after a while they would cool off. Surely, they knew they'd have been betrothed sooner or later. It just wasn't done for a scion of a pureblood house to not enter a betrothal contract. Even half-bloods on occasion enter such pacts.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Tracey glowered at her now, not at all looking as agreeable as she did a moment ago.

"If you don't know that then we definitely don't want to speak with you."

Hermione's eyes blazed with anger. She could feel her newly developed magic bursting from her in a display of static sparking off her skin. Her hair frizzed up more than it normally did and her brown eyes through the glamour shown an eerie silver color. She clenched her teeth and stalked forward her magic pulsing out of her colliding with Daphne's and Tracey's magic that rose in their defense. Hermione could practically feel the magic they let out. Their magic tried to coax her, calm her before it ebbed away submitting to her.

Daphne flinched back looking away her hand with her wand dropped. Tracey's reaction was similar but she stood in front of Daphne in a protective manner. The fear that they showed paused Hermione making her swallow down her anger and frustration. Contain it. She shook her head and backed away from them running her hands through her hair.

She cursed in her head as vile thoughts she never thought before in regards to them begin to rise up. Thoughts of hurting them. She took off running from the room leaving the Tracey and Daphne alone. She just had to get away. She ran through the castle and came to a section that she had not been to before. She looked around in confusion before seeing the portrait of a snake curled up around a large egg. The plaque on it said Asmodeus. She looked around before walking towards it wondering if it could speak to her like the other portraits.

 ** _:Hello:_** Hermione greeted the portrait. The portrait stirred the snake lifted his head.

 ** _:A ssspeaker how long sssince you have walked thessse hallss:_** Asmodeus responded. **_:what is your name ssspeaker:_**

 ** _:Hermione:_** The snake hissed angrily at her.

 ** _:Not your name ssspeaker your snake namesssake.:_** Hermione blinked in confusion. Did that mean she had to create a name for just being a speaker. She swallowed and tilted her head as numerous ones ran through her head. She then smiled feeling that this one spoke to her.

 ** _:Natahsss:_** When she said this, Hermione felt her magic flare. Asmodeus hissed in acceptance of the name.

 ** _:Welcome Natahsss:_** Before she could ask what he was welcoming her for the portrait slid over to the side revealing the entrance to a room. Hermione stepped inside and looked around. The magic of this room pulsed around her caressing and connecting with her own magic. It felt safe, welcoming. The room was simple. Inside was a desk and chair. A sofa lining the walls. To the right of the entrance there was a bookshelf lined with numerous volumes. Towards the back of the room there was another doorway leading who knows where. To her left was another portrait of Asmodeus along with an empty portrait with no plaque displaying who it could possible belong to.

 ** _:Where am I?:_** Hermione asked Asmodeus.

 ** _:Room of Ssslytherin:_**

 ** _:Pardon?:_** Hermione said a bit startled and in awe. She now knew or guessed who that portrait belonged to.

 ** _:Sssalazar created roomsss around Hog…Hogwartsss for ssspeakersss. Ssspeakersss can learn about language and abilitiesss here. You are the firssst in hundredsss of yearsss to enter thisss room.:_** Asmodeus hissed to her. She turned to the bookshelf her eyes widened. They were books in parslescript. She yearned to touch them.

 ** _:Can any other ssspeaker accesssss thisss room?:_**

 ** _:Wardsss belong to you now, you accccept or deny:_**

 _Wow._ Hermione thought. She now had her own secret room apart from the rest of the castle. She closed her eyes as she thought about her day. This place is perfect. She could be alone here without having to run into her fellow housemates, or other rowdy peers. She could escape here. It was a perfect distraction. She idly wondered if the other founders created similar rooms.


End file.
